Complicated Reality
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Life proves to be a hurdle where one can fall down more than once. Let this couple run the hurdle of life, get hurt, and go on... together
1. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

Ga Eul traced her a pattern with her fingers as she shaped and molded the pot that was spinning in front of her. It took her three hours to get the pot to look like the shape she imagined it to be and another hour to _perfect_ it, whatever perfect really meant. Of course, in her just-began-to-know-something standards, it was more than ok. But to someone else's, she doubted if it actually made it to his standard of "good"._  
_

"Well done, Ga Eul-ah," her teacher said, disturbing her from her thoughts. Eun Jae, the older girl, stood beside her wheel and watched as the spinning slowed down to stop. Ga Eul wiped her hands on her apron and Eun Jae gingerly took the pot in her hands. "It's very well made," she said.

"Thank you, teacher," Ga Eul smiled gratefully. Of course learning pottery was a lot of pain, but she had to start somewhere. Her first week here was a bit intimidating, having older women as her classmates, but seeing her teacher was just older than her by a year or two comforted her. Eun Jae was a very patient teacher, and she was a also a great potter. A compliment like that from her was something.

"No, I should be the one to thank you," Eun Jae surprised her with the comment. She went to the cabinet to display Ga Eul's first ever finished pot. She returned to sit in front of her student who looked at her with curious eyes. Eun Jae just smiled and said "Most of my students are older women who study pottery for a pastime. Thank you because as young as you are you study pottery for talent," Eun Jae replied.

Ga Eul smiled shyly. She only wanted to study pottery because she wanted to comprehend Yi Jung's love for the art of mud and clay and making a masterpiece from a seemingly ugly lump. Still. "I wanted to study pottery because Yi- I mean, a friend is already a fine artist and although I can never be as good as he is, at least I could share his passion," Ga eul said.

"He?" Eun Jae asked curiously. Ga Eul nodded. "So do you like him?" she asked again, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. She knew what it felt, Eun Jae did. What it felt to do something unusual because some you liked was doing the same thing.

_Unfortunately,_ Ga Eul thought a bit miserably.

One of things one knew about So Yi Jung is that he is a great potter. In line with his fame is his familiarity with the art of seduction and leading women to his chambers... let's not go visual. Let's just say that he went by the name Casanova during the night who didn't deal with innocent country bumpkins who believed in soulmates, definitely not one whose best friend is his best friend's girl. Ga Eul was already crossed out in his list of preferences. He had rejected her love for how many times now but she still came running after him, not only because she liked him but also because she knew something deeper about So Yi Jung. Something that demanded her attention. Something she wanted to change in him. Although the bad image came to mind sometimes, Yi Jung could still show her a side of him that can be kind and sweet... something rare and fleeting. Something Ga Eul wanted to bring to light. Something Ga Eul wanted to see more often.

"Sort of," Ga Eul finally answered.

Eun Jae casted a sideway glance to the clay puzzle set she had with her from a long time ago. The puzzle set was missing a piece at the center, as her heart will always be. A part of him will always be his. Always. She looked back at her anxious little student who looked so cute in the effort to contain her blush. Eun Jae was not years older than Ga Eul but she missed that feeling. The feeling of having crushes and falling in love. "Let him come visit here one time," she offered. "A potter friend would be a good model and inspiration. Maybe he'd like to talk in one of the classes?"

Ga Eul hesitated. There was no way she could make So Yi Jung talk in front a crowd of ladies, no matter the age. There was also no way she could think of she could bring him to the class. No way. So Yi Jung would definitely brush her offer off, and walk away not bothering think twice.

But there was also this tiny little voice in Ga Eul's head, the tiny little voice who was almost always right, that said So Yi Jung would listen to her. That somehow she was not just a nobody in So Yi Jung's life anymore. Sure he would flip out when he finds out about talking in front of a lady crowd but a visit can be in order.

"Yes, I will tell him," Ga Eul said, her voice strengthening with hope. "Although, I don't think he'd like to talk. Maybe just stop by and see everything?"

"Of course!" Eun Jae laughed. "He just might be your future boyfriend and we don't want him talking off to other women right?" she said teasing Ga Eul who blushed furiously. Eun Jae smiled at her. Ga Eul reminded her of herself, although Ga Eul was a lot more timid and more quiet than she was, but she held the same grace, the same smile as she did. But she could tell that Ga Eul was a lot stronger than her. Stronger by miles. Had it been Ga Eul who fell for that boy and got broken hearted, Eun Jae was sure that Ga Eul would fight back. Not like what she did. She, the coward, who ran off.

Then again, if she didn't run off, Ga Eul wouldn't be crushing over So Yi Jung, wouldn't she?

...

Yi Jung and Woo Bin were left at the F4 recreational room at Jun Pyo's house since Ji hoo and Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di to shopping (kicking and shouting out of the door: "YAH! I SAID I DON'T NEED A DRESS - DON'T TEAM UP WITH HIM JI HOO SUNBAE! I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU YAAAAAH!").

Yi Jung was spacing out, which was unusual for the Yi Jung Woo Bin knew since they were kids. Yi Jung never spaced out. He was always coming and going and moving and never stopped moving. But here he was. So Yi Jung, holding a goblet of whiskey which had been untouched for the last two hours and a half, whereas he, Song Woo Bin, already drank two bottles and was definitely not drunk, looking at a blank space smiling lightly to himself. That's when Woo Bin knew. "I KNEW IT!" he announced, raising the bottle of whiskey.

Yi Jung was immediately drawn out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together as if just noticing Woo Bin drunk for the first time.

"Mmmboyshinlurv!" Woo Bin slurred intentionally and leaned down to pluck the goblet out of Yi Jung's grasp and drank it down before he could even yelp in surprise.

"HEY! What was that for?" Yi Jung yelled.

Woo Bin grimaced. The whiskey wasn't cold. Anyway, "I did that so you couldn't do some nervous fidgeting and pretending to drink from the goblet when I ask a ridiculously serious question."

"What?" was the only thing that Yi Jung could let out his mouth.

"So you're gonna tell her?" Woo Bin asked, his expression sober, his hands clasped together on his lap, like he does in a business meeting so Yi Jung would get the feel of the seriousness of the matter.

But Yi Jung, being who he is, asked back "Tell who what?" He tried to get the goblet back to do some nervous fidgeting with it and pretend to drink from it because Song Woo Bin looked ridiculously serious. Song Woo Bin placed the goblet out of his reach which made him want to fidget and pretend to drink more. But real men didn't fidget nor did they pretend to drink, so Yi Jung crossed his leg over the other one and matched Woo Bin's serious stance.

"Tell her what you feel," Woo Bin smirked at his brother's posture, obviously taken by surprise by his question. He's been meaning to ask Yi Jung a while back about it, but he never got the chance. And now that he had the chance, he won't let it pass.

Yi Jung placed his hands together to steady himself. His palms were awfully sweaty. Still he managed to croak out "Tell who whose feelings?"

Woo Bin shot him an incredulous look and shouted "I give up!" as he shot his hands to the air. "You are obviously influenced of Jun Pyo's stupidity."

"I really don't get you," Yi Jung gave him a practiced puzzled look, which he very much wanted to be a look of triumph.

But no. Woo Bin was not going to lose that easily. "No, I'm not gonna tell you _again_ to tell Ga Eul what you feel for her."

Yi Jung choked without drinking wine, which was a lot worse that choking with drinking. It was a lot more embarrassing. Woo Bin had a silly smile plastered on his face, a look of victory that he finally tripped his best friend.

"What?" Yi Jung asked, trying to draw back. "You know that I don't like nice girls like her."

Woo Bin shrugged and accepted that fact, "True," he said, "But I also know that the more you see that person, the fonder of them you get. She saw you, didn't see?" he asked, his voice lowering. Yi Jung nodded slightly. "See?" Woo Bin said.

"Ok, ok, I'm confused, alright?" Yi Jung finally letting go of his ego. "I know I should not mess with her and go out with her since, 1, she's my best friend's girl's best friend and number 2, she's not my type." Woo Bin pretended to agree with him. "But she's kind and nice and different from every girl I've met before and she shows me how determined she is to change my bad side and," he let out an irritated sigh. "I like her- a little."

"Or a lot?" Woo Bin asked suspiciously. Yi jung hesitated but he nodded. "So you're gonna tell her?"

"I... haven't seen her for a while now," he answered, a little disappointed with his answer, himself.

"So you're saying if you see her you would tell her?" Woo Bin asked again.

That was going way too fast. Yi Jung would have to prepare himself of the probable rejection he would get, considering all the time he tried rejecting her. Yi Jung opened his mouth to argue but Woo Bin raised an eyebrow as a sign of seriousness. He exhaled. "Maybe."

"Promise me," Woo Bin said, deadly serious.

"What?" Yi Jung laughed to try to ease Woo Bin's seriousness. "Whose side are you with?"

That made Woo Bin smile, or at least, smirk a bit. "I don't know. I could see you and Ga Eul on one side and Eun Jae on the other so maybe I'll join your side." Yi Jung shot him a challenging look. Woo Bin just stared right back. Then Woo Bin realized his mistake and amended, "Ok, take Eun Jae out of the equation."

Yi Jung groaned. This was not the conversation he was hoping for. He just wanted a nice quiet afternoon with a glass of alcohol and think of nothing but a near-impossible future with him and Ga Eul in it and his best friend just needed to ruin it by trying to bring the dream to reality. Which didn't sound bad but the process would be. Yi Jung knew the process would be bad. He saw hearts get broken, he caused a lot of them, and he didn't want to be one of them. But would it be worth it?

"So?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ok," he finally agreed.

Woo Bin wore a a very arrogant smile that Yi Jung wanted to take back his answer. But Woo Bin surprised him even more, "I heard she was taking pottery lessons, yes, I stalked her for you, m'bro," and gave directions as to where this pottery class may be.

Yi Jung smiled. So maybe be-friending Song Woo Bin wasn't the smartest move in the world but it was as much as he wanted it to be. He wouldn't want to stalk Ga Eul himself, although he might find it arguably tempting, and having Woo Bin's men on the job was just perfect. Sure, she still wasn't the most beautiful and sexiest girl he'd found, (of course he found and tasted girls with more curves than Ga Eul had fingers) but she was by far the strongest, most stubborn, kindest and most patient girl he met. She would be a girl worth fighting for. He liked her. Period.

...

_(a/n: EDIT 04.17.13. Hi loves. Just in case you decided to reread dear Complicated Reality, I re-wrote it, HAHA (hysterical not evil laugh), because it was much too childish for me to take. Yes, I am a bit OC with my works. Plots, twists, characters and the whole story won't change much, emphasis on much, though, so you won't really miss anything. But yeah. Here's to the new Complicated Reality._

_lotsa love, sweetheartbreaker)_


	2. I Didn't Say That!

**I Didn't Say That**

It was quiet that afternoon. Ga Eul didn't mind. She liked the silence of her surroundings. It helped her concentrate in what she doing. Her eyes were forcefully trained on the pot on the wheel, her tongue on her cheek, and her brows were drawn together in a line. Sure cars passed by the school, the staff were chatting just outside the corridor, and some gossips carelessly flew in the air but Ga Eul was too busy to care or to even hear them.

Eun Jae let her stay. Ga Eul persuaded her a bit and shared a little something about what she was doing ("A present" she said, her eyes hopeful) and Eun Jae went ahead of her with a smile at her determination. Eun Jae left her in charge of the room, and bade her good luck with her work.

Ga Eul didn't seem affected by that luck. The pot was nothing like she imagined it to be. She sighed in frustration as she battled with herself if she needed to redo it from scratch. She told herself no and continued on with this one, clay clinging on her wrist, her clothes, her apron.

Footsteps. Ga Eul heard the footsteps. She just didn't mind them. Why should she? It could have just been anyone. And besides, this stupid lump of clay wasn't turning into a pot.

"You're putting too much strength on your wrist."

The comment threw off Ga Eul's concentration. The pot wobbled a bit in the wheel but Ga Eul caught it in time. _Almost ruined Yi Jung-sunbae's present_, she thought as she looked up. She saw Yi Jung and imagined herself giving him the pot. His brows would crease and say "It's not really a pot, is it?" and then she would poke him and say "Of course it's a pot! I made it myself." and then he would continue on insulting her work, but with a smile on his face that said he was amused.

Ga Eul looked back on her work erasing that embarrassing thought in her mind. And then realized something and looked up again. She stood up in surprise and her eyes widened at the sight of the So Yi Jung whom she actually didn't make up.

_Pabo_, she told herself but said "Yi Jung- sunbae," out loud. "How did you-," she swallowed realizing she was out of breath. The words were there at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't force them out because, she is stupidly speechless in front of him. _It's that smile,_ she thought, annoyed, but bit back a smile and hoped she didn't blush as much as she feels. He was here. Why was he here? Did he realize he wasn't seeing her like usual? Did he look for her? Did he miss her? She sat down slowly and looked down, trying to hide the heat on her face. She tried to get back on what she was doing...

It took Yi Jung three strides to reach her with those long legs. He was already beside without even her noticing. He reached for her wrist and softly adjusted her hold on the pot. His heart was insanely beating fast against his chest he swore to get a heart scan later that afternoon. His hands guided hers as the clay danced against their fingers and together they shaped the pot. He was sure she could hear his heartbeat and tried to look as nonchalant as he can about it.

"Thank you, sunbae," Ga Eul said and he just realized that they've already made a decent-looking pot. It wasn't museum worthy but it was already ok. Ga Eul was looking at him curiously and he wondered why until his gaze landed on her wrist that was still held by his hands. He let go unwillingly and cleared his throat.

"So this is where you've been the whole time," he managed to say without croaking. Score!

Ga Eul nodded and played with the wheel shyly.

Come, Yi Jung, you've practiced this a thousand times in front of the mirror. You can do this. "Uh..." he croaked. "It's a nice place," he commented. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! _he mentally kicked his face.

What are you doing here, sunbae? You came to just comment on the place? Ga Eul wanted to ask. But her voice betrayed her. She tried again. "Yi Jung- sunbae," Ga Eul said and cheered inwardly. She hasn't lost her voice yet. He looked at her with the same smile he always showed her that was enough to melt her. She took a deep breath and spoke again, "You came here to tell me something. What is it?"

Ga Eul-yang, you're too smart for your own good, Yi Jung wanted to scratch his head in frustration. YES he came here to tell her something and he was failing. Yi Jung just looked at her. He knew what he was going to say but he somehow just lost the words to say it.

Instead, he lifted her chin and caressed her cheek with a finger. He hungrily looked at her face like he wanted to memorize each and every detail of her. Her lovely doe eyes that stared at him in surprise, her little nose, her rosy cheeks, and those cherry lips...

Suddenly, a tear ran on Ga Eul's cheek. "Sunbae, you're-" she choked.

He wiped the tear carefully and closed his eyes. He felt Ga Eul push him away and he let her. This was too much, he knew.

"What are you doing, sunbae?" she asked in an angry whisper. "You tell me that you don't like me but you suddenly show up here and act like I'm your girlfriend," she almost gasped at what she said, her voice growing louder as she spoke. She took a breath and spoke again, this time softer, "I can't understand you, sunbae." Tears raced each other down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them with the back of her hand that she left clay marks on her face.

Yi Jung opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. "Sunbae, I like you, okay? You probably know that I'm doing this," she said, referring to pottery, "because of you. No matter how I try not to I just can't. You can try pushing me away, but don't confuse me, okay?" She tried to show him a smile.

Yi Jung couldn't feel worse than what he felt then. He remembered those times he hurt her, the times he rejected her love, the times he shooed her away and now he showed up to tell her he likes her. Stupid.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered and took a deep breath. If he's going to work it out, he's going to have to start now. "I... I'm sorry. I... From before, I..."

"Ga Eul, I forgot to give you the keys and..."

Ga Eul thanked the heavens for a distraction and turned to face her teacher. She didn't hear the catch on her teacher's voice when she spoke or that her teacher stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence. "Ah, yes, unni."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yi Jung."

"Eun Jae."

They both said in chorus.

Suddenly all is lost to Yi Jung. Here he was, trying to tell a girl he likes her and then tan-tan-tan, his first love just had to appear in the right time, and the right place. But there was nothing else in the room. Nothing else but him and Eun Jae. Just like before.

Eun Jae broke eye contact and it felt to Yi Jung like his soul was returned to his body. "Here are the keys, Ga Eul," Eun Jae said, her voice masking a quiver. Yi Jung was there. In her class. Standing beside her favorite student. Looking at her student the same way he looked at her before. She thought she could handle it. She could perhaps. But there was still this little piece of her heart that will always belong to Yi Jung. "I'm sorry I have disturbed your...talk," she said, placing the keys on the nearest table and turned to escape, "Bye..."

Yi Jung ran, almost flew, and grabbed her hand before she could get away.

"Eun Jae... I... You... You are good in this game. You're great in hiding. I... almost gave up looking for you," he said controlling his tears from falling. His heart was about to explode seeing the two girls he loved the most.

"I'm just a breeze remember," Eun Jae didn't looked at him, but only stared at the door which was her way out. "I just pass by you once and I'll never pass you again." Now it's her tears out of control. "I'm sorry... I just can't be with you... anymore."

Yi Jung hugged Eun Jae because he knows it will be the last time he will do so. "Thank you," he whispered.

Ga Eul stood there, shell-shocked. She knew Eun Jae was in love with someone who was good in pottery. She knew Eun Jae found out about pottery because of this boy. But she didn't know it was So Yi Jung. THe same man she liked. She sobbed silently. Watching them together was like getting hit. Her heart was cracking and falling to pieces. She knew she and Yi Jung cannot be together from the very beginning of the story, but she just can't help herself. And now that she was trying to do something about it, this happens. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

_This is all just a dream,_ she thought bitterly_. A bad dream. _She felt like she was lying in bed, all that time. _Maybe this is really just a dream._

She opened her eyes and surprised to find herself in a bed- but not in her house- in a hospital! It was white everywhere, she couldn't be more sure it was a hospital. She was sweating bad although the room was cold. Her clothes were different from the dream -if it was one.

She tried to get up but her head swam and she was instantly dizzy. She reached up for her head and realized that she just used her left hand. She was right-handed. She looked for her right hand and found it enclosed in tow of Yi Jung's. Yi Jung was asleep on a chair beside her bed and is holding her hand. It was obvious that he was the one who took care of her. She couldn't help but smile and forget what was everything and remember nothing at this moment.

She saw her bag on a table right beside the bed and took out her cellphone. She took a picture of him looking like a little boy angel. She gasped when the her phone buzzed noisily when the picture was taken. Yi Jung stirred. Ga Eul immediately dropped the phone, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Yi Jung woke up and sat up. He let go of her hand to rub his eyes. Ga Eul tried hard not to laugh. She's going to kill herself _or Yi Jung _if he saw that picture. She turned her back on him as sleepily as she could. Then she realized she left the camera behind her.

_Oh no! _she thought helplessly. _I am so dead._

"Hey," he whispered slowly. "You moved again. Hopefully you're going to wake up this afternoon. I'm really worried about you, Ga Eul-yang," he stroke her hair. "You can't be far away. I miss you already. You've been asleep for two days."

Even though his voice was soft, Ga Eul can't stop laughing to herself thinking about what might happen if he actually found out that she was already awake. She accidentally let out a giggle and then clamped her hand over her mouth. After some seconds, nothing. She wondered why he didn't notice it. She looked back to peek. Yi Jung was holding phone and smiling to himself. She was caught.

"Sunbae!" she yelled and sat up, her sight blurring for a second then clearing. "Give my phone back!"

"Ga Eul-yang! You're awake!" Yi jung cried excitedly and gave her a big hug. Ga Eul felt her face go hot and immediately pushed him away.

"What was that for?" she asked in her most playful tone, trying to mask her blush.

"You didn't like hugging me?" he asked as playful as Ga Eul's tone. He couldn't contain his happiness now that Ga Eul was awake.

"I didn't say that!" Ga Eul laughed. She hit him with a pillow which he dodged gracefully.

"You took a picture of me a while ago, didn't you?" he had a smirk on his face - both in pure happiness and his eagerness in teasing Ga Eul. "Do I look charming when I sleep?"

Ga Eul blushed but laughed it off. She bit her lip and hit him again. This time it hit him on the head!

"I didn't say that either!"

"So you liked hugging me!" Yi jung said and tickled her.

"Stop that!" she demanded as she laughed. "Sunbae!" But he didn't. He was obviouly having a lot of fun. "Quit it!" she laughed again. She grabbed a hold on the camera and pressed the capture button. The camera buzzed and vibrated.

Yi Jung was surprised that he fell down. Ga Eul was still laughing like crazy. When she stopped, she peeked at the corner of her bed to see Yi Jung who was still lying flat on the ground.

"Sunbae, are you ok?" she asked a little worried.

Yi Jung's eyes were squinting from the light but besides that he seemed ok. In fact, he was smiling like crazy! He was looking at her a bit dazedly like he hadn't fully groped on the fact that she was already awake. She had to smile like him. And grabbed the pillow and hit him again.

"Hey! It's not bad to smile, right?" he asked throwing her the pillow back.

It wasn't laughter being the best medicine that helped her feel a lot better. It was Yi Jung, she realized. Being here with him, wherever here was specifically. She has to admit she was surprised that it was Yi Jung and not Jan Di that was taking care of her, but her moment to ask questions will come later. For now, she will enjoy this moment with Yi Jung. This moment when she can admit to herself that she fell for Yi Jung when she saw him sleeping holding her hand. And she thought, _There is a chance, after all._

_..._

_(a/n: I just realized that the title is uberly lame. Who wants to agree with me? And the story is, too, if you ask me. HAHA. But, ah well. I tried to edit as little as I can but the old me had a ton of grammar issues, consistency issues and a lot more. I probably still have those but a lot less. So yeah... wanna come up with a new chapter title with me. I still won't probably change it though, as a mark of my writing incompetence. XD Loves you all.)_


	3. Out of Worriedness

**Out of Worriedness**

Yi Jung didn't want to push her but Ga Eul insisted on sitting up so they could talk more casually. Yi Jung couldn't find the reasons to disagree because he also wanted to get a good look of Ga Eul, selfish of him, and she looked at him with those eyes. He couldn't say No to those eyes. But after a while of her questions, he quietly wished that she be tired and get some sleep. He knew very well that Ga Eul needed answers, but he didn't know how to tell her until she was actually asking him. Eventually, he told her, in the softest way possible as he could.

He had expected her first question was where she was and how she got there, but then she asked about her best friend, Jan Di. Why wasn't she the one taking care of her? He couldn't help remembering when Jan Di found out she wanted ti immediately rush to the hospital but she was stopped by the porridge shop manager saying sensibly that now Ga Eul was not available, Jan Di had to cover for her. Yi Jung stepped in the perfect moment, asking, almost begging Jan Di to let him take care of Ga Eul. Jan Di said yes without blinking because her schedule was packed (Yes, Yi Jung pulled some strings with Jun Pyo on that one). He just told Ga Eul that Jan Di took over the porridge shop which just made her guilty.

The next question was about her clothes, which almost made him blush. Almost, since he realized she was asking why she got new clothes. He reasoned that the ones she wore looked old and nasty so he had to buy her new ones which earned him a pillow on the face which he threw back to her.

She continued to ask about everything, 'Had her teachers been contacted? Had she missed any lessons? What about Yi Jung? How was the hospital bill going to be paid?'

He responded mildly that yes, her teachers had been contacted and because she was the star student, all notes and review materials were provided by the school (Yes, Yi Jung pulled some strings for that one, as well) and Yi Jung didn't need school, he cockily said which earned him another pillow smack. The bill was free, he said, courtesy of sponsors who, he hadn't mentioned, was him. Ga Eul merely nodded at him, looking suspicious but was too tired to argue with him about it.

Finally she asked the question he dreaded to answer. 'Why did she faint? How did she get here? How did it happen?' "_Was Eun Jae-unni..._" she didn't manage to finish that question but only bit her lower lip.

Yi Jung said that she fainted because of shock, mostly, although the doctors had a hard time looking for a medical reason, and declared that it was just due to shock. She got there because Yi Jung rushed her there, obviously because "_I am knight in shining armor in disguise. I even drove Eun Jae home. A hero of everyone,_" to which he had expected to be hit again by the pillow but didn't get it.

Ga Eul looked a bit misty, so he sighed and he started seriously, "Yes, all of those were true," reading what she was on her mind. "And Eun Jae..." he cleared his throat, and said slowly, "You probably know she was an F4 childhood friend. She was like Ji Hoo's Min Seo Hyun, only that I was Ji Hoo, in this case. But a lot of things happened and I hadn't been able to see her for a long time, and somehow, I found out that she and my brother were going out..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh," was the only thing she said. It had been a sensitive topic, she hadn't meant to ask... she hadn't asked actually, but he told her. Something grew inside her. Something small but it was there. Hope. "You taught her pottery," she said, not asked because she knew.

"Yes," his voice was soft, as if dragged back into the past, plunged into a wave he didn't want to face.

"You love her?" she cursed herself as soon as she said those words. But she didn't take them back. She had to know the answer.

Yi Jung didn't meet her eyes. The hope that was growing a while ago immediately died down. Deflated like a balloon poked with a needle. "I..."

Then she realized she didn't want to hear the answer, after all, no matter what answer it was. She cleared her throat, stopping Yi Jung suddenly that he looked up in surprise. "I... I saw you," she started, her mouth getting dry. She licked her lips and tried again, "You were at the pottery school. You were supposed to tell me something, but you saw her... and, and I couldn't just take it and..." she stopped, realizing something. "I can't believe I fainted in front of you!" she cried, half hysterical with laughter, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"To be fair, a lot of girls faint before me," he smirked, grateful for the change of atmosphere. "You should be grateful I brought you to the hospital. Most girls who faint on me are left to die in the streets..."

"You're not serious."

There was a playful glint in his eyes.

"Are you?" she asked, a bit unsure this time that he laughed. _Good,_ she thought in relief at the sound of his calm laughter.

Then he stopped abruptly as if remembering something, "God, you slept for two days!" he said, "You don't know how much waiting almost killed me! You..."

"Two days?!" Ga Eul asked, shocked. Yi Jung silently thanked her for cutting him off. He might have revealed too much already. "Do my parents know?"

Yi Jung nodded. Then shook his head. "Uh... I kinda lied to them..."

"LIED TO THEM?" Ga Eul asked like it was the worst crime anyone could have done. She said it like he murdered them, or something. "Why would you lie to them?"

"You want me to tell them 'Sir, ma'am, your daughter's in coma and she won't be waking up anytime soon but she's alright'?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. She huffed, obviously not pleased that her parents were lied to. "I simply told them you were on vacation with the F4 and Jan Di and they had nothing to worry about."

Ga Eul crossed her arms. Seriously? She was that mad at him for lying to her parents? "Hey, I brought you to the hospital," he pointed out.

She didn't respond.

"I took care of you when Jan Di couldn't," that wasn't a complete lie.

She still didn't respond. So this is what they call silent treatment. It was horrible, Yi Jung thought. After a few moments, he couldn't take it anymore."Ok! I'm sorry for lying to your parents," he declared.

She looked at him cautiously before finally smiling, grinning, and said "Now, was that hard?"

Yi Jung stared at her unbelievingly and said, "It was!"

Ga Eul shook her head and said, "Now, now, a good boy has to have a low sense of pride."

"Did you just call me good boy?"

Ga Eul just laughed, which earned him a light pillow on her cheek. "HEY!"

"What! Are you the only one allowed to do that?" he retorted.

She blushed and leaned back on the wall, which was uncomfortable with the head board pressing behind her. Yi Jung noticed this and helped her lie back on her bed making her blush more furiously that she immediately covered her face with the blanket as soon as she got down. Yi Jung merely smirked.

She poked her head out when she thought her blush was dying down. "Last question!" she said.

"Shoot it," Yi Jung said.

Now she was the one smirking, "What were you supposed to tell me at the pottery school?"

Yi Jung froze on his seat, not expecting Ga Eul to bring that up. Well, there's no way around it anymore. He took a deep breath and stated, "It's a long story."

Ga Eul smiled and closed her eyes. "Good," she said. "I love long stories."

Yi Jung pouted at her, which she wouldn't be able to see with her eyes closed, so he decided he should get on with it. "Well, you see, Ga Eul-yang..." he pulled his chair nearer to her bed so she could hear him even when he whispered. "Woo Bin and I were talking. Actually, no, he was talking and I was listening. But I wasn't really listening, I wasn't even paying attention." Ga Eul snuck a peak at him which he saw so she closed her eyes again quickly. "He kept on rambling and I wasn't listening. I wasn't sure why but my mind was on something else."

"Mmm-hmm," Ga Eul said, by way of telling him that she was still awake.

"I hadn't really put much thought about what I'm thinking of. Usually I shrug it off like it was a usual happening, but that moment, I realized that I was almost always zoning out the past days... and traced back to why and, I realized," he said, his hand slowly creeping to where her hand was, hovering over it for a moment as he continued, "I realized..."

There was a knock on the door and Yi Jung's hand immediately sat on his lap. Ga Eul fully opened her eyes, her expression sleepy and something else Yi Jung couldn't place a finger on. "Come in," she said when the silence was too long for comfort.

He cursed himself once he realized he should have been the one who said that.

The door opened a creak and then it flew back like it was just kicked by an incredible amount of force, which was half-true because it wasn't kicked but was just pushed by an incredible amount of force going by the name Geum Jan Di who raced to her friend and tackled her with a hug. "OMO! I was so worried about you!" she said behind Ga Eul's hair.

Ga Eul hugged her friend back. "I missed you, Jan Di."

"I missed you, too."

Jan Di was followed shortly by the F3 who all looked almost as glad as Jan Di finding her best friend awake. Almost.

"YAH! There is a white man outside the door. Should I shoo him away?"

"Moron! That's the doctor," Jan Di barked at her boyfriend. "And he's a man in a white lab coat. What you said is almost racist!"

Jun Pyo looked confused for a moment. "But I already shooed him away," he said.

"Nevermind," was the only thing Jan Di said. She then turned to Ga Eul and bombarded her with tons of questions, more than half of which Ga Eul didn't have the answer to since she just wake up.

While the ladies caught up with each other and Ji Hoo ushered Jun Pyo out of the door to apologize to the doctor, Woo Bin dragged Yi Jung out to have their own brotherly talk. He didn't even beat around the bush, that Don Juan. "So did you tell her?"

Yi Jung just stared at space. Woo Bin was sure he had not seen his best friend look more stupidly than he was looking right now. He snapped his fingers to drag Yi Jung back to reality. Yi Jung shook his head as if just realizing they were in another place. "Huh? What?" he asked.

"Did. you. tell. her?" Woo Bin said pausing in every word to make sure he understands.

He shook his head disappointedly. "I was _this_ close," he motioned 'this' with a little distance between his pointer finger and thumb. "You guys have impeccable timing."

Woo Bin didn't look fazed. He looked more horrified than anything. "What?! You did not tell her in the pottery class?"

"You wouldn't understand," Yi Jung said. "Eun Jae was there... and then Ga Eul fainted and I didn't know what else to do..."

Woo Bin nodded with his finger on his chin like a doctor analyzing a depressed patient who just told him his depressing life story. "Ok now it's official!" he snapped his finger which made Yi Jung flinch. "You don't like her."

"What?! You're making me crazy! You were the one who told me to tell her that I like her and now..." he was cut by Woo Bin.

"Ep!" he raised his hand like he welcomed no more comments about the matter. He looked at Yi Jung superiorly because, well, he was older than the him, and because he was the one doing the advising. "You don't like her," he said, amused. "You love- with the capital L. O. V. E.- love her," he mouthed each word and letter.

Yi Jung's face reddened. Woo Bin laughed out loud that nurses came out from the rooms to tell him to keep quiet. He covered his mouth with a hand to tone it down a bit.

"How could you say that?" Yi Jung asked when he recovered from his embarrassed state.

Woo Bin held up a finger. "Number one, you reacted, immediately, when I told you that you like her." He held up the next finger when Yi Jung didn't meet his eyes, just being more obvious that Woo Bin was right. "Number one, you were afraid to tell her." Yi Jung sighed dejectedly that Woo Bin knew more than ever that he was on the right track and held up another finger to join the pair, "Number 3, you did not come home just to take care of her."

Yi Jung was about to ask how he found that out when he raised the other hand again, not allowing him to talk.

"And number four," Woo Bin held up four fingers now, "You just turned red!" he cried in between laughs. "I can't believe a girl like Ga Eul could make the infamous Casanova glow red. It was priceless." Woo Bin can't stop laughing. "I should have taken a picture of you!"

Yi Jung glared at him. Although he didn't understand we he did... um... what's the word... blush?... blush, Woo Bin should understand him being his best friend. Not torture him and use it as his weakness. "Hey! I thought you said it was official."

"Oh. Yeah, right." He said calming himself down. "Think you're good enough to face her now?" he asked.

Yi Jung barely nodded when the door flew open again.

"Where did Gu Jun Pyo go?" Jan Di asked, looking side to side then up and down like Jun Pyo was be able to crawl the wall and she needed to hire a private investigator to look for him.

"Here!" Ji Hoo answered, appearing from around a corner, dragging a Jun Pyo with him and doctor behind them who didn't even cast them a glance at them and went inside Ga Eul's room.

Jan Di turned then to Yi Jung and bowed. "Thank you, sunbae, for taking care of Ga Eul when I couldn't."

Yi Jung immediately felt guilty about the time they were bribing the porridge shop's manager to make Jan Di work overtime and double time, but it was too late for that now. Instead he answered, "You're welcome. You're going already?" She nodded. "I thought you might want to take care of her yourself."

"I know how Ga Eul feels about you, sunbae," she said dangerously, her overprotective self showing that Yi Jung felt small all of a sudden. "But I don't how you feel about her so I actually don't want you around her anymore than I wanted Jun Pyo around me before." That was saying a lot. Yi Jung gulped in his mind. "But I saw how the glow in her eyes died down when the door closed behind you. She really wanted you to stay."

_She did? _he almost asked, but kept it to himself.

"So I'm going to let you in there for her happiness," she left the sentence hanging with an underlying threat. _One wrong moe and you're dead_ was what she was telling him. She let her eyes soften a bit when she said, "Take care of her, okay?"

Yi Jung looked at Woo Bin who just nodded at him. "I will," he answered with a determination he never knew was there before, but now that he did he was more sure than ever that he loved this girl behind the hospital door and he would do everything for her. "No matter what."

...

_(a/n: I have an exam tomorrow and look how I'm procrastinating! XD I love rewriting this chapter. I don't know why. It gives me the sense of accomplishment. Haha. But, yeah, it was fun. Still not changing the chapter title even though it doesn't make sense.)_


	4. Sweet Sleep

_(a/n: Just a little heads up. Complicated Reality is under construction, haha, so if you ever get confused into something here's the explanation: I've decided to merge some pairs of chapters into one, and put more into the next chapters. So yeah. If anyone tries to read this chap during the CR reconstruction, please skip the chap following this one, because I've merged the previous two chapters together. And it would also mean that CR wouldn't be completely readable for the next few months because of this, but it still won't change the plot, I promise you. Please bear with me.)_

**Set Up**

Yi Jung left the others outside to iron out the plan they had in mind and went inside the room to find Ga Eul still lying down on her bed. He had time to wonder if Jan Di actually let her talk to her lying like that or Jan Di just fixed everything up. Whichever, though, he was glad that Ga Eul was comfortable.

"Did they leave, sunbae?" she asked him while he sat down beside her on the same chair he had been for the last two days.

The question was innocent enough but Yi Jung somehow wondered if she was sad that her best friend already left on such a short notice. "They haven't yet," he said, then added hastily, "Do you want me to call them back?" while standing up.

"No!" Ga Eul said before she can stop herself. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks while Yi Jung looked at her, confused.

"No?" he asked.

Ga Eul just slid lower under her blanket and repeated, "No," quietly, with a small smile playing in her lips and the blush dominating her cheeks.

Yi Jung slowly sat back down, still a bit confused. "Okay. Why?" he asked.

Ga Eul didn't answer. Instead, she swiftly pulled the blanket over her head, leaving her feet uncovered.

"HEY!" Yi Jung cried laughingly. "You could have just told me that you don't want to answer. I won't push you, you know. You didn't have to do that."

Ga Eul pushed down the blanket a little bit, so that only her eyes and the rest above them are what Yi Jung can see. "You won't?"

"I won't," he repeated.

Ga Eul glared at him above the blankets, stared at his eyes, then her gaze traveled low then up then low then up again. "You will!" she cried suddenly. "LIAR!" and then scooted back under the blankets.

"Since when did I become so readable?" Yi Jung laughed, throwing up his hands in defeat. Then he gasped all of a sudden that Ga Eul stuck her head out of the blanket. "You notice too much of me!" Yi Jung cried in mock realization. "You're a stalker!"

Ga Eul threw a pillow at him, but didn't say anything.

Yi Jung caught it and paused. "What? No witty comeback?" Then he gasped again. "YOU ARE A STALKER!"

"Give me back my pillow," Ga Eul ordered, her face tinting red. "I am running out of things to throw at you."

Yi Jung chuckled and threw her the pillow which she immediately threw back at him and hit him in the chest. Yi Jung gave her back the pillow again with a smile, feeling elated that Ga Eul wordlessly admitted to him that she is a stalker.

"I'm not a stalker," she said, as if reading his thoughts, but she said it so quietly he barely believed her so he just nodded.

Yi Jung thought for a moment and asked, "What were we talking about again?" innocently.

Ga Eul pouted at him and said, "About how I didn't want you to call in the others so we would have some time together," without thinking. Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul's eye grew wide but Yi Jung laughed out loud after and Ga Eul immediately disappeared under the sheets again. He was this close to pulling that blanket away so Ga Eul wouldn't have anything to hide under anymore. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING" she said under the blanket.

Yi Jung had to calm himself down before managing to say, "Of course you didn't!" too sweetly. "You didn't say anything about wanting to stay with me locked inside a room with just the two of us in it..."

Ga Eul sat up all too suddenly, her eyes wide with laughter and her face red, and said, "I definitely didn't say tha~," her words slurring at the end of the sentence. She slowly reached for her head as the room swayed ever so slightly. "I don't feel so good, sunbae," she said so softly that Yi Jung immediately sat on bed and caught her before she fell down so she was resting on his chest.

"Ga Eul-yang, look at me, look at me," Yi Jung said, his happy tone gone and replaced by a panicky voice. Yi Jung took her wrist to feel for her pulse which beat softly against his fingertips. He used the other hand to press the red button beside her bed that he hoped wasn't just for decoration. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Ga Eul's eyes fluttered open. "Warm," she said weakly as she stared at his eyes. "You have lovely eyes, sunbae."

Yi Jung became extremely worried. Ga Eul wouldn't compliment him on any circumstance even at his death bed. What was happening? Although he had to admit he felt good when she did. "Breath, Ga Eul-yang, breath," he told mostly to himself. No, Ga Eul wasn't going to die, he kept repeating in his head. What was he going to do? He just knew he had to keep her awake. He held up two fingers and asked her, "How many do you see?"

Instead of answering, Ga Eul just looked at him and took his fingers away from blocking his lovely face. Her gaze never left his eyes as her fingers traced his face. Her fingers made lines crossing his forehead, his cheek, his nose, his lips... and stopped there. "Hmmm," she said curiously.

"'Hmmm'?" he asked, almost nervous. Where are those doctors? "What 'Hmmm'?"

"I was just wondering what your lips would taste like," she said with a small smile. Then she closed her eyes and slowly leaned towards Yi Jung.

At another circumstance, Yi Jung would have responded immediately and leaned over, too, and who knows what would have happened to them on this hospital bed, but Ga Eul was too off character that he leaned back so she wouldn't reach him.

Ga Eul then opened her eyes, which were suddenly cloudy and confused. "Yi Jung-sunbae?" she asked, still with her sounding-intoxicated voice. "What's the matter?"

Yi Jung managed to tell her something intelligent, in between the lines of "Uh," and "Hahumm".

Ga Eul looked at him with confused sleepy eyes but Yi Jung was saved from saying anything by the opening of doors revealing a group of three people in white clothes. "Great! What took you so long?" he asked, still cradling Ga Eul in his arms.

The doctor, who was standing in the middle, approached him quietly while looking at the clipboard he had in his hand. He didn't answer for a while but was looking for something in his notes. "Ah," he said when he found it. "Do not worry Mr. So, your girlfriend was just took a sleeping pill a while ago to speed up her healing process."

"Sleeping pill?" he asked unbelievingly, not even minding to correct that Ga Eul was not his girlfriend. At least, not yet. "She has already slept for two days! Why would she need to sleep again? And what healing process? She wasn't shot or anything."

Ga Eul placed her hands against her ears. "Shouting. Noisy," she murmured.

"We just want to make sure her brain is completely functioning, since from the PET scans..."

Yi Jung waved his hands impatiently, "Yes, you've told me that before. Please fast forward."

The doctor cleared his throat and continued, "Mr. Song said she must be discharged tonight and said we must do all we can to make it happen."

"So you drugged her?" Yi Jung asked in disbelief.

All of a sudden, Ji Hoo stepped in, being a future-doctor who has interest and a wide range of knowledge in the subject. Yi Jung jumped in surprise. How did Ji Hoo get in here? "Forgive my friend's disrespect, doctor. His hormones must have ruined his sense of everything because of the girl." Yi Jung dropped his head. "What are we looking at again?"

The doctor turned to Ji Hoo explaining Ga Eul's condition which was not really dire, the hospital just wanted that she was in perfect shape since she has connections with the F4. The nurses took Ga Eul from Yi Jung who let go of his _girlfriend_ unwillingly, and they let her lay on the bed.

"I'm kinda hot," Ga Eul said drowsily. "Can I not use the blanket anymore?"

The nurses didn't even blink in surprise at the request and took the blanket off of her revealing her in pink pajamas. Ga Eul rolled to her side and began to breath slowly, fast asleep.

"May I ask why is she acting drunk?" Woo Bin asked the doctor.

Yi Jung was too worried about Ga Eul that he didn't notice his friends enter the room with Ji Hoo a while back.

"Side effects of the sleeping pill include a bit of confusion and mild dizziness," the doctor explained patiently.

Jun Pyo raised his arm, like a child in the classroom and waited for the doctor to acknowledge him. When he did he asked, "Can I get some of those? I might need them..." he looked nervously at Jan Di before continuing, "For my Disomia."

"It's insomnia," Ji Hoo offered. "And please don't," he told the doctor. "He doesn't have insomnia."

Jun Pyo just glared at Ji Hoo before letting the doctor and nurses take their leave.

"Hey, bro," Woo Bin patted Yi Jung at the back. Yi Jung didn't even hear him walk towards him. "It's not so bad. She'd be discharge tonight and we'd be all like WooHoo Party!"

Yi Jung stayed silent for a while and whispered. "Yeah." He was just looking at Ga Eul for some time, he didn't even dare count the minutes he was staring at her, that when he looked up he realized he was already alone.

"Hey," he whispered to Ga Eul, taking her wand which was lying carelessly beside her. "Don't try scaring me like that ever again. You don't know how worried I could get."

Ga Eul shifted, that Yi Jung was afraid he'd hear what he was saying. But then, he'd want her to hear it anyway so he continued. "You're too special to me, Ga Eul-yang, you know that?" He was holding her hands with both of his again, like he did when she was sleeping. "Because I..." he paused. It seemed harder than he thought. To confess his feelings. "I..." he tried again.

_What the hell, the girl's already sleeping and you still can't confess to her?_ his inner self screamed.

"I..."

"You what, sunbae?" Ga Eul asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, finally awake.

Yi Jung fumbled for words, letting go of her hand. She continued to rub her eyes like nothing happened. He tried not to sound as deflated as he felt. "I... was wondering i-if you're awake, and you are and I didn't have t-to wake you up anymore!"

"Mmm," was the only thing Ga Eul said. "What happened?" she asked. "It's all fuzzy," she pointed at her head, referring to her memories of what happened earlier.

"The doctor said he gave you a sleeping pill to take a while ago so you fell asleep," Yi Jung explained briefly.

Ga Eul just nodded, as if that explained everything, then stopped. "I remember words, though... Discharge. Song. Girlfriend..."

"Ah!" Yi Jung cried too enthusiastically that he surprised Ga Eul. "It was the doctor saying that you can be discharged tonight and he mentioned Woo Bin who doesn't have a girlfriend... You know. Doctor-y stuff."

Ga Eul looked at him suspiciously as if asking, When did doctors become interested in Song Woo Bin's love life?

"She was a lady doctor," he lied.

"But the voice was deep and..."

He immediately cut her off again, obviously wanting to get off the topic as soon as possible. "That must be the medicine acting up on you," he said thoughtfully, with a finger on his chin. "We should talk to the doctors about the side effects."

Ga Eul nodded vigorously in agreement. Then she looked at the clock. "What time should I be discharged?"

Yi Jung tried to remember what he heard when Ji Hoo and the doctor talked. "8, I think," he answered.

"But it's already seven and I haven't changed yet," she said looking at her pajamas then looked back at Yi Jung without even blushing even when he himself feels hot on the face at the mention of _changing_. It must have been the medicine working, he thought. She still wasn't completely out of it. He was confirmed by Ga Eul's yawn.

"I'll go call the nurse," he said and walked out the door.

Minutes later, Ga Eul emerged from her hospital room in her signature red coat and pink stilettos, with a headband adorning her hair. She was simple looking but she still managed to knock the wind out of Yi Jung who stared at her with his jaw hanging.

She looked at her self uncomfortably and asked, "What?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat before saying, "Nothing, I just... I..."

Ga Eul was starting to get worried. First in the hospital, then, here, that Yi Jung was at loss for words. He was a smooth-talking Casanova. He was never out of words. She touched his arm lightly and asked, "Are you ok? You look a bit... red," she said innocently.

"Uh... It must be the cold," he said and pretended to shiver. Ga Eul still looked unconvinced so he smoothed down his clothes and took her hand in his and asked, "Ready to go?"

Ga Eul stared at their intertwined hands for a moment, blushing a bit and nodded. Yi Jung tugged her out of the hospital, into his car, where he finally, reluctantly let go of her hand.

...

"You just missed the turn!" Ga Eul said, and watched as the street to her house disappeared behind them. "There's a U-turn up ahead, though. You could take... AH! You missed it again!"

Yi Jung laughed. "What are you talking about? We're going to Jun Pyo's place!"

Ga Eul shrank in her sit. She already missed her parents. "We are? Why?"

"Oh, yeah," Yi Jung scratched his head guiltily. "I forgot to tell, you. I'm sorry. We're travelling to New Caledonia tonight."

"Tonight?"

Yi Jung nodded without looking at her and then stopped at the red light. That's the time he saw the surprised expression in her face. "Don't worry, we've got everything covered. We don't want to really lie with your parents, so we arranged the trip tonight."

"Don't tell me you just arranged this trip so my parents won't get lied to," Ga Eul said jokingly.

Yi Jung didn't answer and instead drove again at the green light.

Ga Eul looked at him in surprise, "You did, didn't you? You arranged this trip so my parents won't get lied to!"

"Uh..." he cleared his throat. "Well, you were plenty angry at me when you found out I lied to them, so..."

Ga Eul just looked at him, speechless, with her mouth hanging open. After some seconds, she said, "Thank you." She couldn't believe he would go his way just so her parents won't get lied to. It was true that she got pissed he lied to her parents, because she rarely does. But to do this? This was way beyond her expectations.

"You're welcome," he said, and briefly glanced at her to smile.

After they arrived at Jun Pyo's house, they were immediately directed to the Gu private plane where the others were already waiting for them. Ga Eul had been in the plane once, for the same reason as she was boarding it again tonight, to go to New Caledonia. Ga Eul just hoped that the trip this time would have a different story this time around.

An hour into the ride, Ga Eul was already nodding off, but was obviously trying hard not to. Every time her head bobs down, she would snap awake immediately and resume blinking until she would feel sleepy again. Yi Jung found it very amusing that he almost didn't want to stop her. After all, she already had a lot of sleep from the past days, and she was still this sleepy. Maybe the sleeping pill still wasn't wearing off.

The other people in the plane were already asleep, except for Yi Jung who was wide awake and Ga Eul who trying not to fall asleep. Yi Jung felt guilty after a while watching Ga Eul and stood up. He opened a sort-of cupboard just above his seat where he knew the pillows and blankets were kept. He took some and helped Ga Eul get comfortable.

By the time he finished helping her, she was already asleep she just managed to whisper a really really soft "Thank you," to him. He wouldn't have heard her if it weren't so quiet. He noticed her red headband lying on the floor, picked it up and placed it back on her hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're welcome."

Woo Bin shifted in his chair all of a sudden that Yi Jung bumped on the table that was supposed to separate him and Ga Eul, and prevent him from kissing her, he thought bitterly.

The plane landed on New Caledonia by three in the morning. Most people woke up grumpily and took their time standing up, stretching and doing everything lazily before going down the plane. Most people was everyone except Ga Eul who was still sleeping.

"Wake up, Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jung whispered to her, so softly so he wouldn't disturb the others, he didn't even notice his face was so near hers.

She stirred and lifted her head only to find that her lips met Yi Jung's for a brief second. That snapped her awake immediately that she almost jumped. She tried to feign sleepiness and scratched her hair. "Did we arrive already?"she asked in her best sleepy voice.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, tried his best not to lean in again. "Your lips are sweet. What do you place there?" he smirked. She just glared at him. "I think you intentionally did that Ga Eul-yang."

"You're just happy sunbae because for the past 12 months since we met- this was the first time you kissed me."

_She's probably right, _Yi Jung chuckled inside him.

"Don't tell this to anyone," she said pointing a finger at him.

"I won't!" he laughed.

When they got off the plane, they were picked up by a bunch of bodyguards in a limo. They were dropped off at a hotel that was different from the one they went before, and Ga Eul vaguely noticed that she and Jan Di were not rooming with each other this time.

She was so tired that the moment she walked into her assigned room, she just took off her shoes and immediately dropped on her bed. But the moment she closed her eyes, the memory of her brief kiss with Yi Jung popped into her mind that she pushed herself out of bed so quickly. Then she couldn't help herself. She was smiling, giggling, blushing and slapping herself mentally about it. Then, she heard a knock from the door.

"Just a moment!" she yelled. She half-skipped to the door, expecting someone, but wishing it to be someone else. "Jan Di-ah, it's too early," she said as she opened the door.

"My name is not Jan Di if that's your concern and..." the voice paused hesitantly- "Can I sleep in your room tonight? Just on the couch."

Ga Eul blushed at the sight of the person who stole her first kiss. "Uh..." was the only thing she managed to say.

"Thank you," he said as he made his way to the couch.

"Wait! I didn't say you could sleep here."

"Yeah but you didn't say I could _not _either." he said and lied down the on the soft couch. "Please," he pleaded when he looked at her, "Woo Bin is making a mess out of the other room. As if his girls couldn't wait until tomorrow," he said almost in disgust that Ga Eul was about to retort that _he_ was like that once, too.

Instead, she just walked to the couch where he already made himself comfortable. She just noticed that he even brought his own pillow and blanket.

"Thanks for kissing me- i could not get over it," he said, obviously delirious from sleepiness.

"It was an accident!" Ga Eul cried as she sat down on the floor just beside the couch so their heads were on the same level as each other.

"Yeah but you liked it, didn't you?" he smirked.

"I hate it when you do that," she pouted.

"Because I'm right," he laughed and closed his eyes. Then in the breath, just in a second before he fell asleep, before he lost the adrenaline that was seeping through him, before he totally lost consciousness and the little bravery he felt that time, he said, "I love you, Ga Eul-yang."

"What did you just say?" she asked in disbelief but he was already asleep. _Did he just..._ Maybe he did. Maybe he was so sleepy he was already dreaming. But no matter what, it was worth hearing. She kissed his forehead. "I love you, too. Good night."


	5. Duplicate Chapter

_**Sweet Sleep**_

_Another chappie of this SoEul story.... I hope you enjoy this chap. It's my 3rd favorite chapter....=)_

_

* * *

_After some laughs with Yi Jung in the car, they finally arrived at JunPyo's house. As Ga Eul happily bounce to the front door of the F4 lounge, she realized something which made her stop.

"What's wrong?" Yi Jung asked.

"I just remembered sunbae, what's the real reason we're going to New Caledonia?" she asked.

"We're going to celebrate your dischargement from the hospital. Does it matter?"

"Yeah.----- A lot." Yi Jung gave her a confused look. She turned from the door to look at him. "You see sunbae, I'm just a commoner who was found by one of the F4 members and now we're going to celebrate because of me. It's just so sweet."

Yi Jung smiled. _You really are easy to please, Ga Eul-yang, he thought._ "Well, it's either we really welcome you to the F4 family or Jun Pyo just wants to impress Jan Di."

That did it. Ga Eul turned from happy to annoyed. Yi Jung broke to her the truth in a rude way but why does he have to do that?

"I was just kidding , Ga Eul-yang." He scratched his head. "You see I was the one who told Jun Pyo to celebrate for you to impress JanDi but I think my real reason is I just want to make you happy." He turned red again.

Ga Eul wanted that to be recorded and be repeated over and over again. She gave a sweet smile to Yi Jung and tried her best to keep herself from hugging him. "Thanks a lot sunbae."

* * *

"We're here!"Ga EUl announced as they entered the lounge.

"Ga Eul! They invited you!" JanDi greeted her friend with a hug.

"Of course we did. It's because of her we're going to Caledonia." Jun Pyo said. "What do you think of me, dumb?"

Everybody laughed.

"Was there something I said wrong?" he asked again.

"No," Ji Hoo answered almost immediately. "Nothing at all."

"So? Everybody ready?" Woo Bin asked.

"As ready as we ca ever be!" Jan Di said.

* * *

(After a 1 hour ride to the airport and a another half an hour later.)

Ga Eul and Yi Jung were sitting across each other like Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were. Jan Di and Jun pyo were on the other _private _side of the plane. Ga Eul was feeling really sleepy at the moment. Her yawn caught YI Jung's attention.

"Sleepy?" he asked. Ga Eul nodded.

Yi Jung stood up.

Ga Eul was about to ask where he was going but another yawn escaped her mouth.

Yi Jung returned with a pillow and blanket. Everybody was already asleep. Yup, Ga Eul was already sleeping. She was laying on the table in front of her (which annoyed Yi Jung earlier because it separated him and her and prevented him much of kissing her.) with her hands serving as her pillow. Her red headband was on the ground and she wiggling every other minute to show that she was uncomfortable at her position. It made Yi Jung smile.

_Like an angel, Yi Jung thought._

He took out the foot rest of her chair and inclined her seat. He let her back lie on the seat and her head under the pillow. Lastly, he tucked her in a blanket.

Ga Eul's lips curved to a smile. Yi Jung sat on the table in front of her. He felt happy just seeing Ga Eul peacefully sleeping. He gave a light kiss on her forehead for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The plane landed on New Caledonia by 3 in the morning. Everybody was waddling to get out of their seats because of their sleepiness. (which made them thought of killing Woo Bin because of the late night travel... but then again....) Everybody except Ga Eul who was still peacefully sleeping.

"Wake up, Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jung whispered to her. His face was close to her as not to annoy the others. He didn't even realized that their faces were just about 3 centimeters apart.

Ga Eul lifted her head and accidentally kissed Yi Jung on the lips. Yi Jung was either too surprised to react or he just wanted to taste Ga Eul's lips. Ga Eul immediately broke up from his lips.

She scratched her hair. "Did we arrive already?" A red shade was covering her face. Yi Jung tried his best not to lean in again.

"Your lips are sweet. What do you place there?" he smirked. She just glared at him. "I think you intentionally did that Ga Eul-yang."

"You're just happy sunbae because for the past 12 months since we met- this was the first time you kissed me."

_She's probably right, Yi Jung chuckled inside him._

"Don't tell this to anyone," she said pointing a finger at him.

"Ok.... ok!" he answered.

When they got off the plane, Jun Pyo gave instructions.

"We're going to stay a different hotel. We'll show you your rooms then I recommend you to go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll tour around just like the last time. Tomorrow night, we'll start the party."

The hotel was just a walking distance but of course the F4 would rather use a high class car to get there.

Their rooms were like 2 of Jan Di's house together. It was more of a luxurious mansion than a hotel room. Everything was great and all but could not release anyone from their sleepiness and Ga eul from the memory of what happened earlier.

Ga Eul was snug tight in her king-sized bed but the sweet kiss did not give her time to recover. She couldn't sleep just thinking about it. She didn't think Yi Jung's lips could be so sweet and delicate. _Ahh! Snap out of it, Ga Eul! she thought._ She was smiling, giggling, blushing and slapping herself mentally about it. Then, she heard a knock from the door.

"Just a moment!" she yelled.

She stood up get it but she realized it was from her bed she felt her feet were so heavy to even get up. She saw an electric wheel chair near her bed and decided to use it for fun. She rode on it to reach the door. She was expecting someone- but she wished for someone else.

"Jan Di-ah, it's too early," she said as she opened the door.

"My name is not Jan Di if that's your concern and....." the voice paused hesitantly---"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Just on the couch."

Ga Eul was more than surprised to see the figure standing in front of her. "Yi jung-sunbae, is that you?" Then,a smirk formed on your face."Why? You scared?"

"Yeah," YI Jung was probably too sleepy to realize that that was a tease. "There are monsters on the room getting the party started. " he said as he made his way to the couch.

"Wait! I didn't say you could sleep here."

"Yeah but you didn't say I could **_not _**either." he said and lied down the on the soft couch. "The guys sure know when and where a person needs to sleep. Good night."

"But sunbae--"

"oh yeah- thanks for kissing me--- i could not get over it (and i sure wish we could do it again) and congratulations about the wheel chair. You're great at it. Have you got a sprain when you were a child?"

"Don't think I'm that dumb! And the kiss was an accident!" Ga Eul said in defense as she stood up from the wheel chair.

"Yeah but you liked it, didn't you?" he smirked.

"I hate you when you do that?" she said as she sat beside on the floor beside the couch.

"What? You hate me?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"What will I do to make you like me?"

"Why? do you want me to like you?"

"No I want you to love me."

_This is going way too far.... Did he just said he wants me to love him???... that's so insane! Ga Eul thought._ "What?"

"I Love you, Ga Eul-yang, good night." With that, he dozed off leaving Ga Eul dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you!" she whispered to the sleeping Yi Jung. "Look how good-looking you are! And..... you're so irresistable! I hate myself for falling for you."

She pecked his forehead. "Saranghae. Good night."

* * *

_If you guys are wondering why this is my fave chap...well not because Ga Eul accidentally kissed Yi jung because I finally realized it was the time Yi Jung tells her the truth....please stay posted! and please review!  
_


	6. I'm You

_**I'm You  
**_

_This is my 2nd favorite chap.... hahaha... =) thanks for reviewing guys... it meant a lot...=)

* * *

_The next day, Ga Eul woke up at 9:30 am. She had a wonderful sleep. The sweetest sleep - ever. She was about to take a bath when she saw someone still sleeping on the couch.

"Yi Jung- sunbae? Are you still asleep?" she asked him.

No answer.

Ga Eul decided to play a little prank on the sleeping Yi Jung.

_There! Ga Eul thought. Um... just a little more here.... and.... perfect! she giggled softly._

Yi Jung began to move. _Uh-oh... she thought. _She went to shower quickly for a fast getaway. Fortunately for her, Yi Jung still did not wake up.

* * *

"Hey guys! What's up?" Yi Jung said to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo who were ready to go unlike him who was still in pjs. They were at Jun Pyo's room.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stared at him with their mouths wide open.

"What? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

"Yi Jung is that you?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Is that a question?"

"What happened to you?" Woo Bin asked. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"No. Why?"

Ji Hoo and Woo Bn lead their friend to the mirror on the sink. Yi Jung was shocked in what he saw. It wasn't a Casanova with pure pride and masculinity. Instead---well, let's see first his expression.

"So?" Ji Hoo asked.

"What the---?" Yi Jung yelled as he scanned the mirror in front of him. "What do you call this stuff?"

"Make up." Both of his friends said together.

Yup. So Yi Jung - the F4's greatest Casanova- is in make up. Glittery pink lipstick topped with cherry flavored lip gloss, fair colored foundation, light red blush-on, sky blue eye-shadow and shaped eyebrows with eyeliner. Name it.

"How did I look like this?" he yelled one more time.

"Uh.... we should be the ones asking you that question," Ji Hoo told him.

"Yeah, the only thing you could look like that is some girl puttin those yuckie stuff on you," Woo Bin said as he poked YI Jung's cheek which Yi Jung shoved with his finger.

Then YI Jung realized who did this to him.

"And where did you sleep last night? We used you room for a party...........which you disagreed to join on." Woo Bin added.

"Aish! I can't believe her! She did this to me," Yi Jung said.

"Ah, don't tell me-- You slept in Ga Eul's room,"Ji hoo smiled.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you told her?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh,....... but I didn't hear her reply I slept a second after I said it," Yi Jung admitted.

"What?!" his friends both screamed at his face.

"Stupid! You should at least waited for a minute to hear her answer," Ji Hoo said as they watched Yi Jung wash his face on the sink.

"Yeah! And we thought you _are _a Casanova," Woo Bin told him.

"Guys, I'm going to take a bath now, ok? Have you seen where Ga Eul went?" YI jung asked after he wiped the water off his face.

"Yeah, she went to the rose garden ---uh, I think you know where it is," Woo Bin said.

"Go take a bath- you make-up gay," Ji Hoo joked. Fortunately or rather _unfortunately_ Yi Jung did not hear what he said.

* * *

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are taking a stroll on the roof deck of the hotel. They've been To New Caledonia for about 10 times but they still love the top deck view the best.

"Yi Jung really has changed," Ji Hoo muttered.

"Yeah, I doubted he could. From the time he was a great playboy, heart-broken by Eun Jae, an even greater playboy and now... a desperate Loverboy," Woo Bin agreed.

"The only serious question left is 'Does Ga Eul really love him or is she just playing safe?'" Ji Hoo asked as if the sense was knocked out from him.

"What do you mean?! I mean- they are the best couple next to me and---"

Just then, Woo Bin's phone rang.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"Are you sure she's at the rose garden?" YI Jung was on the other line.

"Uh....... no."

"Where is she? I've been looking all over for her?!" He hung up.

"Who was that?"Ji Hoo asked.

"Our desperate loverboy. He's looking for his girl."

* * *

There's only one last place where Ga eul could go- the hill where she took a lot of pictures.

_So this what Jun Pyo feels worrying about Jan Di. And this is much harder on foot! Yi Jung thought._

He climbed up the steep hill just to look for him.

He finally found her sitting at the almost edge of the cliff (the same spot where she had irritated the most of him the last time). On the third person's point of view, she looks like she is about to jump off but to Yi Jung, she's like princess who is just waiting for her knight in shining armor (who he wishes not a sore loser in a tin can)

"Hey! Ga Eul-yang! I've been looking everywhere for you," he said.

Ga Eul did turn to look or even hear what he just said. She was too busy in her own trail of thought. She is replaying in her mind what Yi Jung said last night. _I love you Ga Eul._ She still could not believe she heard that from him and was addressed to her.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jung said as he went beside her.

"Oh, sunbae," she said as she looked at him and stood up. "How did you know where I was?"

"This was the last place I could go," they both chuckled. "And I remember clearly that this is the same place where you took a lot of pictures."

Ga Eul looked down. She can't help thinking how a big burden she could sometimes be.

"Ga Eul-yang, did you hear what I said last night?" YI jung said interrupting her thoughts.

_Is he talking about the I LOVE YOU part? _Ga Eul wanted to make sure. "Which one? The one about about kissing you or the one about the wheel chair?"

_How could she forget about the last part?_ Yi Jung thought to himself. "Let's go up there," he said pointing up the hill.

"What? You told me not to go up there the last time," she said. _Is he sick?_

"That was the last time. Come on!"

"I dont want to. You go ahead."

Yi Jung went up all by himself. Then he screamed.... yes as in "WAAAAAAHHH!"

"What the-?" Ga Eul whispered. "Sunbae, you scream like a girl!" she yelled for him to hear. But every second makes her worry more so she decided to look for him.

"YI Jung- sunbae! Why'd you do that for?" She asked when she found him watching the beach on a shed.

"Aren't you glad you came up here?" he remarked.

"Wasn't that suppose to be my line?"

"The tables have turned Ga Eul."

"What?"

"This is just your punishment for putting make up on my face this morning."

_Oh. I almost forgot about that._ "Well, that was just punishment for sleeping in my room."

YI Jung scratched his head. "Why are you being Yi Jung-like?"

"Me? Why are you being Ga Eul like?"

Then a light bulb lit on his head. "Now I'm like you who is very honest and naive....."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

"Ga Eul-yang, I love you."

"What?"

"I just need time to say it to you."

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"Yeah.... don't I look that serious to you?" YI Jung is about to crack. He feels vulnerable and proud at the same time.

"It's just I didn't expect you to.... Hmmmmm..." Ga Eul thought of something."Now that I'm you..... Sunbae, please give me time."

_ouch! Did she mean that?_

"I'm just kidding sunbae!"Ga eul laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "I love you, too."

(a/n: Do i need to describe what he felt???? hahaha... =))

Yi Jung was overwhelmed with joy. _Does that mean, she's mine? _"May I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend?"

Ga Eul gushed. "I... i think so...."

"Yes or no?"

Ga EUl thought for a while. _Does this mean he has changed?_ "Um.... yes," she whispered.

Yi Jung smiled and leaned close to her face. "You're sometimes are hard too get."

With that he leaned closer until their lips met. Ga Eul was caught by surprise. But that would be the sweetest kiss Yi Jung has tasted. (a/n: if you guys mind me asking.... how does it really feel? hahaha!=))

Ga Eul felt a tinge of guilt kissing Yi Jung because he has kissed some number of girls before but it seemed that there's something about his kiss that makes him really irresistible. Maybe that's one of his guns being a Casanova. There's a kind of electric shock that flowed through her spine then it turned into a quick breach which made her placed her arms around his neck. Its like he was taking the energy out of him but she wants more. He could feel her lips soft and tender. He hugged her waist not wanting to let go anymore. He wanted to make it last longer but even fairy tales need an ending but for them, t wasn't just a fairytale. It was reality.

* * *

_I hope you like this chap as much as do._

_If you guys think that this is the last chapter, then think again. The story's just beginning. And I bet your guessing why Ji Hoo somehow asked a weird question.... No, He's not stupid if that's what you're thinking.... hahaha... and if you're thinking about whose pairing up with Woo BIn.... then you better stay tuned....=)  
_

_Please review!_

**_Calling all CREAMERS! Jorie, special mention, please review... hahaha...._**


	7. Party with One

_

* * *

_

sorry for delayed updates.... we have periodical exams coming up...=)

_

* * *

_**_Party with One_**

Later that night that party started. There were only six of them, the F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul, but they were all having lots of fun and other guys did not fail to notice how sweet Yi Jung and Ga Eul are .

"Whoah! Did we miss something here?" Woo BIn asked while clapping his hands when YI Jung and Ga Eul ended a tango dance with a splendid routine, of course with Jun Pyo and Jan Di as the other pair.

"Yeah? What's up with you two?" Ji Hoo can't help but ask.

Yi Jung fell back to Ga Eul's side and leaned close to her ear. "You know, we should tell them," he whispered.

Ga Eul looked at him and nodded.

"Well that explains it!" Woo Bin said. He intentionally leaned to hear what Yi Jung told Ga Eul. He gave Ji Hoo a high five which confused the others.

"I knew you could do it, Yi Jung my man!" Woo Bin said and grabbed YI Jung by the neck and rubbed his hair like he was a little kid.

"_NOW_ we're the ones missing something," Jan Di said referring to her and Jun Pyo. Woo Bin released him.

"Ga Eul and Yi Jung are already in a steady relationship," Ji Hoo told them.

"Oh," Jun Pyo said, nodding innocently.

"Really?" Jan Di asked in a sarcastic tone. She eyed on Yi Jung with her piercing eyes. He gulped. He knew what that meant. She still doesn't trust him. True that he was a Casanova but that was before. It's time to impress Jan Di for Ga Eul.

"Don't worry Jan Di. I promise. I'll take care f her no matter what," he said as he placed his arm around Ga Eul. She smiled a bit to help him but she quickly looked away to hide the blush crawling on her cheeks.

Jan Di looked convinced. "Ok, but if you don't, you know what will happen---"

"Dangerous flying kick hit on the face," the F4 said in chorus then all of the giggled.

"I knew that," Yi Jung said.

Jan Di tilted her head and made up a decision. "Well, I can't hold you back forever," she told Ga Eul. "Give me a hug."

Ga Eul pulled Jan Di to her for a warm hug. She felt how her friend support her much. The F4 exchanged high fives for Yi Jung's victory.

"It's now a double Ga Eul celebration!" Jun Pyo announced as louder music was heard. "Let's get this party started!"

"It already started!" Ji Hoo said.

"Yeah about three hours ago?" Woo Bin added.

"Then what was I supposed to say?"

Everybody ignored him and danced.

The music boomed on the large loudspeakers. There were plenty of food to snack about. There was a bar with all sorts of wine in it. The large ballroom-like floor is great for dancing purposes. There are large couches, one is good for ten people. There are Wii game lounges, special mention of course Guitar Hero, don't forget the pool game, the flat screen TV and DVD not to mention the PS3 video games.

After a few moments, Yi Jung went to the counter and fetched a wine, surprisingly, without alcohol. Then, the rest of the F4 gathered around to somehow talk.

"It's time to dance the star of the night!" Woo Bin declared.

_This could be interesting, Yi Jung thought to himself as he sipped a on his glass, placed it down and slowly went near to Ga Eul._

But he wasn't fast enough. "May I have this dance?" Woo Bin outstretched his hand to Ga Eul. She smiled and nodded as she placed her hand on top of his. "Of course, sunbae!"

The music played a slow waltz. Woo Bin held Ga Eul's waist with his right hand and her right hand with his left. Ga Eul held his shoulder by his left hand. They swayed slowly and somehow, Ga Eul managed to impress Woo Bin.

"You didn't tell me you know how to dance," he said.

"Well, you didn't ask," she smiled and answered.

Woo Bin was intrigued. So being a great dancer himself, he lead Ga Eul to the classy steps he knows. Ga Eul was enjoying every second of her dance with Woo Bin and somehow forgetting about Yi Jung who was still stiff from his location.

The music finally ended and Yi Jung was able to move from his location and walk to Ga Eul's location. He knows that the star of the night, Ga Eul, should dance continuously. But he was still slow.

"My turn," Ji hoo said and tapped Ga Eul's shoulder to let her face him.

Once again, Yi Jung stiffened. _What are they trying to do???!!! Calm down, calm down... F4? remember? _He closed his eyes and wished that the music would stop if he opened them. When he did, it didn't. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were slow dancing to a fast dance by the Alvin and the Chipmunks- yes slow dancing. He could feel his hands turning to fists. He decided to take deep breaths and closed his eyes again. When he opened the, the two were actually boogying to the fast dance. He heaved a sigh of relief. The song quickly ended and Ga Eul seemed to bump to Jun Pyo's back. He turned around.

Yi Jung, now, ran to were Ga Eul was standing but he was still too slow. Jun Pyo already took Ga Eul's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"The last dance is mine," he said as he bowed his head. She nodded and smiled.

Yi Jung began to panic when he heard Jun Pyo. "Last dance???" he asked Woo Bin.

"Yeah," he answered. "Ga Eul could only dance three men on her time to shine."

"Can we break that rule?" he asked desperately.

"Sorry man, no pain, no gain," he smirked. He loves playing with Yi Jung's feelings especially when he knows about them. Actually, there is no such thing as only 3 dances whatever. The 3 made it up but surprisingly, Yi Jung fell for it.

Yi Jung groaned. He almost wanted to cry.

Ga Eul and Jun Pyo danced a simple disco. The only thing that made it exciting was the disco ball that shown many colors. They did the basic disco steps.

"Jan Di join us!" Ga Eul invited to Jan Di who immediately ran to the dance floor. She was not the type of girl who would easily get jealous over her friend just by dancing with her boyfriend so she laughed and danced with them.

"Oh, and the last dance could be with all the dancers earlier,"Ji Hoo whispered to Yi Jung. He gave a light smirk.

"I am the only one missing one this?!" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo said as he walked in to join the others.

The F3 with Jan Di and Ga Eul danced wildly as Yi Jung took a seat on he huge sofa. He tried his best to be good sport to Korea's traditions (if he only knows they weren't true.)

Ga Eul realized someone was missing. She scanned the room and her eyes darted on Yi Jung with his face buried on his hands. She smiled as she went near him after making sure no one was looking. She sat beside him and inclined her head on his shoulder. Yi Jung looked at her and smiled. HE felt more than happy. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"I thought you forgot me," he whispered.

"You're really insane. How could I forget my boyfriend," she smiled. Calling him her boyfriend was not likely but it was very sweet.

"That sounded great. Could you say it again?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked with his childish voice.

Ga Eul chuckled. She thought of a cute excuse for a while. "Maybe because I want to call you my love and not my boyfriend." She smiled again.

Hearing Ga Eul said those words made him feel chills running to his spine. He still couldn't believe that Ga Eul was already _his_. Not like there fake dates, it's already pure love.

"Then I won't call you my girlfriend either," Yi Jung shot back. "I'll just call you my Ga Eul."

"Eh?"

"Why would I cover your name up with some other words when your name reveals who you are to me--my one and only Ga Eul."

Ga Eul gushed. Well, Yi Jung still doesn't lose his touch as a Casanova.

"That was smooth," Ga Eul yawned. "I could sleep like this, you know."

"Suit yourself." Yi JUng said. He wrapped his arms on Ga Eul's waist and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Ga Eul. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

That wasn't the last chapter either.... ahaahaha..... I'm planning to put more Jun Pyo here so I don't think this fic won't end for less than 15-20 chapters.... Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm looking forward to more of those.... hahaha=)

Please review...

* * *

OMG!!! Kim Bum is in the Philippines! He's finally here! Mga fic writers na makakikita sa kanya, pahingi ng pistures niya ah!!! hehehe..=) He is here but I think he is already leaving....(October 5,2009)


	8. Plane Dare

**Plane Dare**

Yi Jung woke up that morning. He found Ga Eul lying on his lap and he was sitting up. The others may have gone to their rooms when they found out that Yi Jung and Ga Eul were already Yi Jung remembered what had happened, he felt slightly guiltyfor letting her sleep before the party would end, maybe not letting her enjoy the night. But, then he realized that she was already happy being with him just as he is with smiled at that thought. He gave a light kiss on her forehead to wake her up. ga Eul immediately woke up. She smiled at the handsome face looking at her.

"You're so unfair," she told him childishly.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"I should e the one kissing you like that." She surprisingly kissed Yi Jung on the lips. "There! We're even."

YI Jung smiled. He was right when he thought that Ga Eul was sweet and soft like their kisses but she is still brave and strong-willed; she did not give him up. He loved for that- Being the simple Ga Eul that she is. "Good morning! Had a good sleep?" he asked with that hard-to-resist smile.

"Never been better."

"Well, I guess you have to pack your bags."

"I know." Ga Eul said with a little sadness growing in her eyes. "We're going home already."

"You don't have to be sad," he tried to comfort her.

"Why?" she asked. _We're going to another trip? _She mentally asked with a confused face.

"Because I'll be here for you."

Ga Eul smiled at his come back. _That is so sweet, she thought. _She got surprised when Yi Jung started to lean closer to her with his eyes closed. She felt her eyes closing, too. They got closer and closer. They were still an inch apart but Ga Eul could already feel the love Yi Jung was giving her.

"So Yi Jung!" Woo Bin yelled as he entered the room.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul got startled and turn their backs from each other. Both of their faces were filled with the shade of red.

"Oooh, sorry. Did I disturb something?" Woo Bin smirked. "Something like a morning smooch?"

"Woo Bin-ah, what's up now?" Yi Jung said in an irritated tone.

"Not much," he said.

Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo entered the room.

_Déjà vu, Yi Jung thought._

(a/n: remember the odd daydream Yi Jung had on chapter 4?)

"We just want to remind you, guys, about the plane flight at 10:30 am," Jun Pyo said.

"We know that sunbae," Ga Eul smiled.

"But do you also know that the time said 9:50?" Jun Pyo asked looking form his watch.

"What?" all of them asked.

"You could have just said 'The time is already 9:50'!" Ji hoo said. "You couldn't be dumber."

"It meant what I said!" Jun Pyo yelled.

Everybody laughed.

"Wait! What? 9:50?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah?" Woo Bin said.

"Where's Jan Di?"

"She's taking a bath," Ji Hoo answered. "And you should, too."

"How'd you know she's taking a bath?" Jun Pyo asked. "Are you stalking her?"

"Oh, I was wrong, you could be dumber," Ji Hoo laughed as well as everybody else. "Especially when we were in the same room when she yelled 'I'm going to take a bath now!'"

"Oh, Yeah…. Right!" Jun Pyo said.

Ga Eul laughed and exited the room.

(11 am)

"This flight is boring!" Jan Di said. Everybody seemed to agree.

The plane was VERY DIFFERENT from the other planes they went to trips on. It was practically empty except for the small TV, the couch good for 3 people, a medium-sized closet and a wine bottle collection rack. Besides that and all the people inside, it was empty.

"Hey! I just told my sister to have us use a commoner's plane but look what she sent! So don't blame me!" Jun Pyo shot Jan Di who was getting more irritated to Jun Pyo than the plane.

"Why don't we play a game?!" Ga Eul suggested.

"Let me guess—TRUTH OR DARE," Yi Jung somewhat guessed.

"Same rules?" Woo Bin asked as everone went in the middle of the plane to form a circle.

"Yes!" Jun Pyo said. He was obviously eager to kiss Jan Di and with no more Jae Kyung, it was great.

Ga Eul grabbed a bottle first. "I would just pick mine."

Everybody looked a little less interested because of course she would pick---

"Woo Bin sunbae," she said. "Truth or Dare?"

Woo Bin was more than surprised that he got picked like everyone else. "Um… Truth?"

"Who is the first one you loved more than yourself?" Ga Eul asked. "besides your family and theF4, of course."

Everyone stared at Woo Bin. They weren't expecting that from Ga Eul but they were pleased that they would know a little more of Woo Bin.

Woo Bin stood up from his seat. _Oh no. You're in trouble GaEul, she thought_. She didn't know what to do. Woo Bin does not want to answer her question.

"Woo Bin-ah," Yi Jung said.

"Yi Jung-ah! No kill joy, ok?" Jun Pyo said.

"Yeah, it's just a game," Ji Hoo said. YI Jung nodded and sighed.

Woo Bin gave Ga Eul a light kiss on the forehead. Ga Eul closed her eyes shut. The kiss was warm and like full of love but it's like mixed with sorrow and regret. Ga Eul knew what that meant (a/n: which I'm not going to tell you directly). Woo Bin hasn't had that love yet, or has he?

"Yo Bro! Don't get mad, aight?" he told Yi Jung.

"Yeah," Yi Jung said and tried to smile. He actually closed his eyes not see Woo Bin kiss his girlfriend. He wished nobody saw that. Well, he was in luck, nobody did see him.

"My turn! I want to spin the bottle," Woo Bin said and Ga Eul gave him the bottle. As if it was planned, it pointed to Yi Jung. "I'll make it easy for you. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he answered. He didn't want to _kiss_ Woo Bin if he would ask _Do you still like Eun Jae_ or of some sort.

"I dare you to answer a question and do a dare."

"This would be interesting," Ji Hoo said.

"Do you love Ga Eul, with all your heart min and soul?" Woo Bin asked as if the answer was not already obvious.

"Yes, of course I do!" Yi Jung said and turned to Ga Eul. She was looking away but he was very sure she was madly blushing. He smirked.

"Then I dare you to hug her in front of us!"

"What? That should be a private th-"

"No violent reactions, please!" Jan Di butted in. "Flying kick?" Jan Di wanted to see if he really meant that.

Yi Jung breathed deeply. He stood up and went to where Ga Eul is. He hugged her. Ga Eul on the, other hand, couldn't resist so she hugged him back.

"Say cheese!" Jun Pyo and the others said holding up their phones to take the picture. Another set up from the F3.

Ga Eul blushed when she let go of Yi Jung. She badly wanted to kick everyone if she did, but she wasn't like that. She forgave everyone because she loved Yi Jung that much. She mentally listed to get a copy of that picture.

"My turn," Yi Jung said. He spun the bottle and pointed toJi Hoo. "I'm not going to ask that same question again." All of the m nodded. They all remembered that night when Ji Hoo kissed Yi Jung because he asked him if he could love again anyone except Min Seo Hyun. "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why didn't you told her that you love her when you had the chance? Before it was too late."

Ji Hoo froze while everyone else made confused looks. Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo knew very well whta that meant. 'She' being Jan Di, and 'Before it was too late' was before she had a relationship with Jun Pyo. But, nobody dared to ask about it.

"I.... I," Ji Hoo stammered. "Aish! Why does it matter? I just want to see her happy and that makes me happy. Her happiness matters to me more than anything. I won't regret it."

"Sunbae," Ga Eul muttered as she was beginning to inderstand it.

Awkward silence filled the room. Ji Hoo decided to break that silence."My turn, right?" Evryone nodded. "I choose Jun Pyo."

"I'm on!" said the curly headed guy between him and Jan Di. "Dare!"

"I haven't asked anything yet, Dummie!" he smacked him slightly on the head.

As everyone was having fun, Ji Hoo could feel his heart breaking. Why did it have to occur to him again? That he still loves her. But no matter what he does, he can't tell her, now that she has some one else. Seeing her smile was the treasure of memory he would always keep. He had to set aside his feeling s for the sake of his friends. No matter how he keeps it, he still is a coward, maybe worse than Yi Jung. But he would rather give her up and make her smile than take her and make her cry.

It was not long before the simple plane landed to Seoul early that afternoon.

* * *

(a/n: that's the chap! I hope you like it. I added more of Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo because I realized that I needed to make up for the time I lost. It's taking me more time to update. hahaha.

Thanks for those who review! I really appreciate it... I just want to thank those who read my fic even if they are not logged in or they don't have a fanfiction acount. I encourage you guys to have one!

ej21-please thank your friend for me,

faith- thanks for those encouraging words, i'll try to do so.

bum-eunlover-thanks,

to those whom I have not mentioned, sorry and thanks. To those who review and have fanfiction accounts, I'll just PM you guys! Thanks for reading and advance thanks for reviewing!=))


	9. Good or Bad

_**Good or Bad**_

Not surprisingly, Ga Eul decided to stay at Yi Jung's house for a while. He was making a pot while Ga Eul began to explore every detail. Now that they're in a relationship, there's nothing left for Yi Jung to hide and there's no reason for him to hide anything.

Just then,the door flew open. A girl wearing a knee-length skirt and a fitted blouse came entering the house. She has her hair cut short-almost Jae Kyung style- and cute blue eyes (more like Zac Efron's) She gave Yi Jung a huge hug but he pushed her away slightly. Ga Eul did not miss a second of it.

"Who's your friend?" Ga Eul asked.

"She's your new girl..... um..... for tonight?" she asked in a rather flirty way.

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed. _Girl for tonight, she thought._

"So, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"This is Chu Ga Eul, she's my _girlfriend_," he said it proudly. Ga Eul blushed a little bit but she tried to hide it by smiling.

"Your what?" she asked unbelieved.

"My girlfriend," he repeated as if she was deaf or something.

"Ga Eul this is Hang Jen Lye--" Yi Jung introduced but cut off by Jen Lye's pretend cough. "I mean, she's Jen Lye 7 years before she transferred to US. Call her Sheila. She's an F4 childhood friend, and so as Eun Jae."

"Nice meeting you unni," Ga Eul said politely, making up her mind because she's a friend of Eun Jae.

_"Just_ a childhood friend? We shared a special relationship together," she said, flirting again.

But before she could start a fuss, Yi Jung gave a Ga Eul the pot he was busy making. It has a heart-shape base and with special carving around it with a somewhat secret message--but to Ga Eul, it wasn't already a secret. just by looking at the pot, she already got the message of the supposed-to-be-hidden message on the pot. It was engraved in Korean, "saranghae." At first glance you won't notice it, but having a potter as a boyfriend teaches you something.

"Sunbae, it's beautiful," she said. "Thank you!" she gave him a huge hug.

"Aww.... you're welcome, Ga Eul-yang," he said. "I'm still making another pot for you but..... I haven't finished it..." he added a little embarrassed.

"That's ok, sunbae," she said as she break their hug. "I can wait until you finish it."

"Thanks," Yi Jung smiled his Casanova smile. Ga Eul also smiled her sweetest smile which earned a pinch on the nose by Yi Jung. Too mushy, that's for sure. They kinda forgot that there's still someone else in the room. She was saved when Yi jung's phone rang. He excused himself outside the room.

Ga Eul looked at Sheila. She was looking at anywhere else except her. As a matter of fact, which Ga Eul did not know, Sheila was totally freaked out! First things first, she got a hold of Yi Jung before Ga Eul even before Eun Jae but Yi Jung- being a _sweet heart-breaker_ himself, broke her heart. And like Ga Eul, she ran after him. But maybe it was too late because, then, Yi Jung had _his_ Eun Jae. She knows that Yi Jung is a great playboy that she thought he was just playing with Ga Eul-- but with all those romantic stuff, it didn't make sense-- NO SENSE AT ALL.

When Yi Jung got back, before he could even speak, Sheila cut him. "Yi Jung, did you tell her about us?"

"What do you mean '_us_'?" Ga Eul asked suspiciously. Has Yi Jung kept another secret from her? Or this girl is just making stories up? "Sunbae?"

"Sheila, I'm sorry-- there's no we, no us..." Yi Jung said trying to save the situation.

"I know, I know" Sheila said having heard that line for a couple of times. "Just you and Eun Jae." _Shish!, she thought._

"Eun Jae?" Ga Eul and Yi Jung asked in chorus. _If Yi Jung sunbae reacted, that means it doesn't count, right?, she thought. _But memories from the pottery class before came flushing to her mind and she felt a little uneasy. Yi Jung did not fail to notice this.

"Not anymore. Now it's me and Ga Eul," he said. "End of topic." Ga Eul nodded reassuringly to Yi Jung, telling him that she's not affected. "Woo Bin called. Jun Pyo was calling out a meeting. Want to come?" he asked Ga Eul.

"I had enough fun for a day, sunbae, thanks," she replied.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"No, thanks, I can call a cab."

"Ok." Yi Jung pecked her on the forehead. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you, too."

_What sort of stuff this girl placed on my beloved Yi Jung? I mean- Look at her! She's just some Country Bumpkin. I could do better things than she can. Ha! and without Eun Jae_,_ you'll be mine Yi Jung- ALL MINE., Sheila thought evilly._

When Yi Jung was gone, Ga Eul turned to Sheila. "So, you're sunbae's friend?"

"Yeah, I know him best." She said arrogantly. She turned her attention to Ga Eul. "Since you're his official.....um.... girlfriend, do you know about him?"

Ga Eul nodded with suspicion.

"You know he's a Casanova, right?" She nodded again. "He's a playboy, an infamous Casanova, he has a hundred of girls, thousand of screaming fans and tons of strings. Get the picture?"

"I know that!" Ga Eul giggled. "I know him, too. More than you have expected. He's my boyfriend!"

_Oh really? What did he like in you? You don't even wear make up?_ Sheila thought again. "Aren't you afraid that he would break your heart?"

"He did that a couple of times before we got together. I know that, too. And no, I'm not because I know he couldn't do that. I know he loves me just as I love him." _And I know I changed him- I just know it, she added in her mind._

Obviously, speaking to Ga Eul won't work. Sheila needs a full-proof plan if she wanted Yi Jung for herself. Ga Eul knows Yi Jung from bottom to top. And she loves him being Yi Jung. She loves him- that much.

Sheila got a perfect plan for it. And it's summed up in one word- _LIE._

* * *

(a/n:to those of you who are confused why on the last chapter, Yi Jung isn't ready to answer questions involving Eun Jae, well, because he still likes her but just friends. He is thinking maybe Ga Eul would understand, otherwise.

And so you met Sheila? please review!

thanks for the reviews....=))


	10. A Message

**_A Message_**

Some days later, Yi Jung decided to visit Ga Eul and give her the pot he was making. It's been a while since he last saw her and of course, he's already missing her.

"Yi Jung- sunbae?" Ga Eul asked when an orange Ferrari parked in front of her house. It was a matter of coincidence that she went outside to take a walk when Yi Jung's car stopped by. She was supposed to have a little fresh air to help her forget the fact that she was missing her boyfriend already.

"Hi Ga Eul-yang," he greeted her with his signature smile. "Did you miss me?"

Ga Eul laughed at his statement. She came down to him and gave him a hug. "Did that answer your question?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, what brings you here sunbae?" she inquired.

"Could it be that I just missed my love?" he asked teasingly which earned him a giggle.

"No, really. What is it about, sunbae?"

"Why do you keep calling me sunbae? It's too… um… not for lovers…"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" she asked childishly and placed her hands behind her back.

"Just plain Yi Jung would do," he smiled.

Ga Eul nodded. "I'll try." They laughed. "So why did you come here Yi Jung?"

"It's a good start."

"Stop that."

"Ok, ok!" he said. "I came here to give you this." He got a box from his car and placed it in Ga Eul's arms.

"What's this?"

"It's the pot, remember?" Ga Eul nodded happily.

"Thanks, sunbae- I mean- Yi Jung."

"That's not all." He fished something out of his pocket and held out a ring.

"Eh? What's that for?"

"Don't be silly Ga Eul-yang. It's not an engagement ring." He laughed as Ga Eul pouted at him.

"I didn't say it _is _an engagement ring."

"But you think it is right?" Instead of pouting, Ga Eul giggled.

"You know me too well."

"This is a present." Yi Jung said taking his attention back to the ring. Ga Eul gave him a confused look. "Advanced Happy Birthday!" He said and pulled her to a hug.

"You remember! But it's still 8 days after tomorrow."

"I know." He said proudly. "I'm just giving it in advance."

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

Yi Jung kissed her good bye and drove away, leaving her floating on cloud nine.

Then, her phone rang.

"Noboseo?" She said as she answered the unknown caller.

"Ga Eul, dear, meet me at the pottery class where Eun Jae works-pronto. I'll meet you there," said the voice.

"Wait!" She said before the caller could hang up. "Who is this, please?"

"Oh, Eun Jae would be there so no need to worry. This is Sheila, by the way. I'll meet you there after 20 minutes." She hangs up. Talk about demanding.

Ga Eul stared at her phone for a full minute before it registered to her that she needs to meet her unni-s at the pottery class. She thought that Sheila's language was the same as Woo Bin's but she still needed to get dressed.

Ga Eul got to the pottery class 25 minutes after a while. Sure enough, Eun Jae and Sheila were there. Sheila was crying and sort of explaining something to Eun Jae.

"You know him, Eun Jae-ah. I don't want Ga Eul to get heart broken," Sheila sobbed.

Ga Eul hid behind the shelves to listen.

"Yes, I know him Sheila. I know that when he loves, he really loves," Eun Jae said as she hugged her.

"But what if he does it again?"

"Ok Sheila, I'll try to talk to her. Now wipe those tears," she said handing a handkerchief to Sheila.

Ga Eul waited for the right moment to enter. She doesn't want to be part of the drama.

"I'm here!" she announced as she went to see them in a perfect timing.

"Ga Eul-sshi, I'm so glad you came." Sheila said as she motioned her to sit down on a chair.

Ga Eul plopped down a seat beside Eun Jae. "So why did you call me here for, unni?"

"Ga Eul-ah, we just want to talk to you about um… Let's just say we want you to know that we care for you so we're doing this," Eun Jae started.

"Doing what?" she asked so innocently.

"We all know that YI Jung is a playboy so you should get ready to be hurt-I mean- when he comes home with a girl on each arm you would know what to do," Sheila declared.

Ga Eul laughed a bit. "Ok? Maybe we are not getting each other."

"Yes we do!" Sheila argued which startled her companions. "Eun Jae and I already felt it and – I mean, we both know him well."

"I know him, too," Ga Eul said and stared at her finger which wore the ring Yi Jung gave her. "I may not know him since kindergarten, but maybe I know enough to trust him."

"Is that a message ring?" Eun Jae asked.

"A message ring?" Ga Eul repeated.

"Yes. It's a ring that contains a heartfelt message from the one who gave it to you," Eun Jae said.

"So whoever gave it to you had a message engraved on it?" Sheila asked. Eun Jae shrugged.

"I think a ring like that costs about a thousand dollars."

"It must be special," Sheila said. "Who's it from?"

Ga Eul smiled and said "Yi Jung- sunbae." Sheila mumbled something that sounded like _Plan ruined_ or something. Eun Jae looked rather please with that.

Ga Eul slid the ring out of her finger and looked for a message. Yes, there was a message. There were words engraved on it saying _I'll always be here for you._ Ga Eul closed her eyes and absorbed the message in her heart. When she opened her eyes, she studied the ring. No wonder it costs a thousand of dollars_, and not won_. There is a round shaped diamond at the middle with traces of rubies that surround it and the ring is made of gold.

"Ga Eul-ah?" Eun Jae asked that dragged Ga Eul back to reality.

"I'm sorry unni but I think I can handle the heart break if I would feel it. And I think Yi Jung- sunbae, I mean, Yi Jung would not hurt anyone, right? He never did."

Eun Jae smiled. Yi Jung does not hurt anyone. Everyone, who knows him, knows that. "Yes."

"Thank you for your time Eun Jae-unni, Sheila-unni. I appreciate your concern," Ga Eul said and waved good bye to the girls.

As the click on the door was heard, Sheila stood up. "I'm sorry for bothering you Eun Jae but please, keep an eye on her," she said not ruining her good girl image on Eun Jae.

"I will. Thanks for being a good friend to Ga Eul."

Sheila left.

*****

Ga Eul's phone rang as she worked on the porridge shop. She thought it was Sheila so she didn't mind. But when it gone out of control, she answered it.

"Noboseo unni, I'm kind of busy right now so please call later," she said.

"I told you to call me by my name but I didn't tell you to call me unni," said the voice with a hint of laughter.

"Oh! Yi Jung- sun… YI Jung!" she said.

"Did you get the message?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. Yi Jung did not need to see her to know she was smiling and blushing. It was all in her voice. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. You see I called because Jun Pyo called a, meeting."

Jan Di, who was busy wiping the tables, was also called. "Jun Pyo, I'm busy right now."

"How did you two get tight with the F4?" asked the bewildered owner who was hushed by the two.

"What!" they both asked at the same time. "But our parents…. And our stuff??? Ok. 4? Got it!" They both looked at each other and said, together, "They called you, too? Yeah!" they giggled.

"Boss! We need to go. The F4 wants us to go," jan Di reasoned.

The owner of the shop merely nodded.

"And they will send girls just like the last time," Ga Eul added.

"Yeah?" the shop owner asked excitedly. "Ok, just leave the work to them! Go now! Shoo!"

The girls giggled and headed home.

"Let's meet at Jun Pyo's." Jan Di said. Ga Eul nodded and went home.

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and Ga Eul's mom is home by then.

"Omma?" Ga Eul asked as she walked in the house. " F4 called a meeting. Could I come?" She walked herself in the kitchen.

"What time will you come back?" her mother asked not taking her eyes off the dishes she was washing. Late lunch, probably.

"Um… 7 to 8? Jan Di would be there."

"Ok."

"Thanks mom."

Ga Eul walked to her room which was up the stairs. She was welcomed by the sweet scent of her perfume that she unconsciously sprayed all over the place when she was daydreaming about Yi Jung. Afetr some minutes, she heard her mother call "Ga Eul, you have a guest!"

"Just a second omma!" she said and slipped the ring in her hand again after staring at it for some seconds realizing she has not entered her room yet.

When she got down, she looked at the person who was waiting for her.

"Ga Eul-sshi," she said.

"Sheila-unni?"

****

(a/n: late update! Please don't sue me! Hahahaha…. Well, Sheila is not that evil, she's just…. Jealous. Sorry to the people with whom I used their names…. Hahaha…. Total coincidence!

Thanks for the reviews! =))


	11. Sheila Who?

_Sorry for late updates... this would probably be my last update this year since next month would be 2010 already... so I made this a kindah a long chap... Merry Christmas guys and Happy New Year!=)_

_*****_

**_Sheila Who?_**

"What brings you here unni?" Ga Eul asked as she led Sheila to one of the comfy sofas.

"I just want to check you out," Sheila said.

"Check me out?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah? I mean, so we can get together and know more of each other, like real sissies," she said.

"Oh… but, unni, I need to go somewhere."

"That so? Where to?"

"Jun Pyo-sunbae's house. Yah, you want to come?" Ga Eul asked. She knew Sheila would be delighted to see her kindergarten friends.

"Um… I guess not. You might come home late, and I have some appointments tonight," she answered. Then, she held both of Ga Eul's hands, tightly, which was seated on top of her lap. "Congratulations for you and Yi Jung."

"Um… well… thank you, unni," she said with a surprised smile.

"Just tell if that smug hurts you, ok? Woo Bin and I are tight, you know? I could borrow his mafia friends," Sheila said half-heartedly.

"Thanks unni. We only met but it's like I've known you since kindergarten," Ga Eul giggled. Sheila gave a forced chuckle but she did it dramatically that Ga Eul did not notice.

Ga Eul glanced at the clock and stood up in surprise. "It's ten minutes before four!" she said. "I haven't got dressed yet."

"Want a lift?" Sheila asked.

"But, unni, I need to change my clothes first. It's my uniform at the porridge shop," she said and stared at her clothes.

"I could wait," Sheila said.

*****

The two arrived at Jun Pyo's house 7 minutes later. Just in time. Before Sheila could drive her black Ferrari with streaks of purple away, Ga Eul waved her thanks and she could have sworn she saw Sheila smirked. She shrugged the thought off.

She bounced to Jun Pyo's house and was led by the maids to the F4 lounge.

She saw that the boys, except Ji Hoo, were playing a game of pool at the lounge. "Hi sunbaes!" she greeted them with a bow.

"Hey Ga Eul," Jun Pyo, who was probably losing the game, said. "Where's Jan Di?"

"Um… Is she not here yet? We agreed that we meet here."

"I'm here!" Jan Di announced. "Ga Eul you're quite early," she said as she scanned the lounge.

"Sheila-unni drove me here," Ga Eul answered.

"Sheila?" the lot asked.

"Sheila who?" asked Jan Di.

"The one with short hair? And blue eyes? And always wears a short skirt? And her real name is Im Jen Lye?" Woo Bin asked as he left the pool table and placed down his cue stick on it. Ga Eul nodded and laughed a bit. "You know her?" She nodded again and sat down beside Yi Jung.

"Who's this Sheila girl?" Jan Di asked again, sitting down and sipping her coffee.

"She's an F4 friend," Jun Pyo explained. "Like Eun Jae."

"And Seo Hyun-noona," Yi Jung added. Jan Di nodded.

"You know, one of us F4 likes Sheila," Ji Hoo suddenly announced.

"Really?" Ga Eul asked. "She seems really nice so it's not really surprising for someone of you to like her."

"Yeah, but who?" Jun Pyo asked. "I can't really remember."

"Yeah… um… me, too…" Woo Bin said.

"Who was it?" Yi Jung asked. "Ji Hoo had Soe Hyun-noona by then so it's not him."

"And Yi Jung likes Eun Jae before, so maybe it's not him," Jun Pyo said.

"So it's just Jun Pyo and Woo Bin," said Ji Hoo.

"Um… guys, I… a… I may need… um… to go… to… ah, the… the bathroom… right the bathroom, so, do you mind if I don't join this Jen Lye brat conversation? Thanks," Woo Bin said and is walking casually towards the door. He was almost there when he was tackled down by Jun Pyo followed by Yi Jung. The girls giggled. They never heard Prince Song groan in pain like that.

"What's the big idea?!" he yelled.

"So you think you're going to escape the questions by bathroom problems?" Ji Hoo said looking amused as he walked to Woo Bin. He was dragged up by the other two to stand up.

"Hey! I don't have a problem," he said and patted his pants to take the dirt off.

"Yeah right," Yi Jung said and chuckled. "Prince _I want to be married with Jen Lye brat one day _Song_._"

"Who told you that?!" Woo Bin demanded beginning to look red in embarrassment.

"You," the 3 answered. The girls giggled.

"Really?" Ga Eul asked. "When? How?"

"We were playing in this same lounge when we were kids. Yi Jung's 7th birthday to be exact," Ji Hoo said.

"Yah! Ji Hoo-ah! Sto--" Woo Bin said but he was covered in the mouth by Jan Di's handkerchief.

"And?" Jan Di asked.

"That's the first time we met Jen Lye slash Sheila," Jun Pyo continued. "It was obvious by then that Sheila didn't like Woo Bin's company but what could stop Prince Song?"

A groan was heard from under the handkerchief, but Woo Bin did not dare take it off because Jan Di was watching closely.

"So, he played with her until they got tight with each other," Yi Jung continued.

"But Sheila had to go home earlier than us. Prince Song, however, fell in love with a little princess," Jun Pyo finished. A whimper was heard and everyone chuckled.

"Wow, that's sweet," Jan Di said as she took off the handkerchief from Woo Bin's mouth and threw it to the trash can as instructed by Ji Hoo.

"That was just a little crush a long time ago," Woo Bin declared.

"Yeah right," Ji Hoo said, looking more amused than ever. "Remember the time in third grade when Woo Bin ran away with Yi Jung's first pot just to place the flowers he wanted to give her?"

"And he failed to give her," Jun Pyo laughed.

"No!" Woo Bin said as the girls laughed.

"Oh yeah," Yi Jung recalled. "I forgot that one. You still owe me one pot! With interest."

"Will you stop? I ain't messin' with you guys aight? So please just cut it out!"

"You know, Sheila-unni also has that kind of language," Ga Eul said ignoring the fact that to Woo Bin wants to leave the topic.

"I know this one," Jun Pyo said. "It's t first grade when Sheila showed up with her new talk. Woo Bin wants to be like her so her so he watched as many ghetto movies as he could so he could be like her."

Everyone laughed harder.

"Ok! OK! I still like Jen Lye or Sheila or whatever… so what! SO will you just please stop," Woo Bin said.

It turned out fine. Woo Bin admits he still kind of likes Sheila. Also, Jun Pyo called a meeting just for fun-- not really an important one and all.

*****

After their so-called meeting, Yi Jung drove Ga Eul home just a gentle-_boyfriend_ would do. The drive was neither too loud nor too silent.

"Ga Eul-yang," YI Jung suddenly said in a serious tone that made Ga Eul tremble.

"What is it Yi Jung-subae?" Ga Eul asked.

"Where is the ring I gave you?" he suddenly asked.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked as if she did not hear the question.

"The ring," Yi Jung repeated, glancing at her for a second.

"It's on my fing-" Ga Eul said holding up her hand but realizing that the ring isn't there.

"I wanted to ask it to you a while ago."

"Maybe, I left it at home," she replied hesitantly.

"Ok, I was just making sure you did not lose it."

_I did not lose it, I didn't. But I know I had it a while ago,_ Ga Eul thought.

She was brought home and after she was kissed good bye, she immediately went to her room to look for the ring. She looked up and down and all around. She desperately tossed everything with the motive to find the ring. And until she almost gave up, she realized she knew someone who might know where it is.

She dialed a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Sheila-unni?" she said.

"Ga Eul-sshi, what is it?"

"It's the-"

"Kicking Yi Jung's butt tomorrow? Sure!" she said willingly.

"No, silly!" Ga Eul laughed. "I'm just going to ask if you saw where I placed the ring."

"Why, you lost it?" Sheila asked sounding worried. "Ga Eul, you better look for it right away."

"I tried! You mean you haven't seen it?"

"No! Wait a sec-" she paused. "Gotta go, duty calls. Bye!" and she hung up.

_She sure was in a hurry, Ga Eul thoouht._

She went downstairs to look for the ring somewhere else but this time with tears slowly falling in her eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened wide. There stood the person she least wanted to see at this time.

"What is, Yi Jung sunbae?" Ga Eul asked as she put on a fake forced smile.

"Why are you crying, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Me---crying? Don't be..."

"Ga Eul-yang. What is it?"

"It's the-"

"The ring? You lost it?"

"Sunbae," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I don't know, I really don't!"

"Sssshhhh, stop, really it's ok," he said with the lie in the statement... It's ok for now since she's crying but this is just a matter of give and take. (a/n:He _gives_ the ring and Ga Eul needs to _take_ care of it... =) no confusions 'kay?)

"No! It's not ok, sunbae.... I'm really sorry. I should have took more care of it. I should not have left it. Maybe I was too careless or something. I'm really sorry."

Yi Jung pulled her to a tight hug. He remembers how he found out.

*****

Before Yi Jung could go far from Ga Eul's house, his phone vibrated like crazy.

"Noboseo?" Yi Jung greeted.

"Yi Jung-ah?"

"Jen L- I mean Sheila?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's up?"

"It's about Ga Eul. She kindah called up a while ago and she's like- I dunno- laughing as she told me she lost your ring."

"Laughing? Really Sheila? Or is it yourself you hear?"

"Like REALLY. You better go get her. I think, she's happy that she lost the old one so you could buy her a new one."

Yi Jung hung up.

*****

"Have you searched everywhere?" Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded. "I... I think it's time for my back up present."

"Back-up what?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung held up a little pink box not larger than Ga Eul's hand. He got her palm and placed the box on it.

"What's this?" Ga Eul asked with shame creeping up in her. Yi Jung just smiled and nodded. Ga Eul opened the box. There lay the perfect set of jewelries- the exact pairs of the ring, and of course the ring itself. "But sunbae-"

"Well, I bought a whole set of it but I decided to give it to you by Christmas. But since you-" tears stream down her cheeks. "No, no, no, no... I didn't mean...."

"Sunbae, thanks but, I can't-"

"Take it? Ga Eul-yang, please? For me?"

"But I'll just lose it again and,"

"No you won't. I trust you." He pulled her to a hug. "I love you."

"Thanks, sunbae. I love you, too."

After that's settled with, Yi Jung went home. On his way, he dialed, of course, the number of the informer.

"Moshi-moshi," she said brightly as if quizzes were canceled the next day. "Yi Jung-ah, what happ-"

"Liar," he said shortly. "Ga Eul-yang would always be in care of the things I give her." And he hung up.

*****

_Ok, maybe it's still short. My friend says so. What do you think of Sheila?=)_

_Please review.... and thank for the reviews...=)  
_


	12. Air

_So I'm back! I'm wrong about my last update this year....=) sorry about that... anyways, Enjoy!=)_

_**Air**_

"Only six days before my birthday," Ga Eul counted her fingers as she walked to the porridge shop. She wondered how will she celebrate it.

"Ga Eul-ah!" her friend greeted her as she stepped in the shop. "Good Morning."

"To you to Jan Di-ah," she bowed.

"Do I see birthday plan bulbs lighting on top your head?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul chuckled. " No plans yet. Let's get to work first."

That morning was totally tiring. As afternoon came, Jun Pyo went to pick Jan Di up and to Ga Eul's comfort, he let the shop close before 2 pm (after paying the boss, of course.) So (note: NOT YI JUNG'S SURNAME) Ga Eu has no choice but to go home.

As soon as she stepped out of the cab, Ga Eul was more than surprised to see a bright orange Ferrari parked in front of her house. She blinked twice to see if she wasn't making this things up in her head. Nope, she wasn't making this up. She looked around the car. Sure enough, there stood her Prince Charming and Knight in Shining Armor.

"Sunbae?" she asked.

"Ga Eul-yang!" he greeted her with a hug like it was already a normal greet for them. "How's work?"

"Um.... Fine? Sunbae, what are you doing here?"

"I can't hear you, Ga Eul-yang. Is it me you're talking to?"

"Ok!" She smacked his chest playfully. "What are you doing here, _Yi Jung_," she said with a stress on his name.

"Well, I'm here to pick you up."

"For what? It's too early for dinner."

"Who says I'm taking you to a date?" Yi Jung suddenly said making Ga Eu flush. "Just kidding." He smiled. Ga Eul again gave him a smack. "Just go get a pot I gave you and we'll get going."

"To where?"

"Trust me, you'll love it there."

Ga Eul, being obedient as she is, went to get a pot as he instructed her to. She chose the first pot with Saranghae on it an returned to Yi Jung.

It was a rather quiet drive to wherever it is they are going. Yi Jung keeps a smile on his face and keeps catching Ga Eul staring at him. She quickly looks away, though. It just wants to make him laugh.

The Ferrari stopped in front of a mansion- or so Ga Eul thought. Flowers surrounding the place, a great landscape an a huge house in the middle of it. Well, it looks like one but it isn't one.

"Sunb-" she was cut off by Yi Jung's clearing of the throat. She laughed. "Yi Jung-ah is this what I think it is?"

"Although I love you very much Ga Eul-yang, I'm not a mind reader," he smirked.

Ga Eul blushed and smacked him again. "No, really, sun--- Yi Jung?"

"A museum," he said with a grin painted on his face.

Ga Eul gaped. So she was right. _Wow, she thought._ "Why are we here?"

"It's my second gift to you."

"A new job?"

"You know, you're cute but it seems that you don't have common sense." She pouted at that. "Just kidding. Of course not, Ga Eul-yang. I'm giving you this museum."

"M..me? M…museum? M…mine?" she stuttered. _Only important people get to place their works at a museum, she thought once more. _

"It's my second gift to you."

"A new job?"

"You know, you're cute but it seems that you don't have common sense." She pouted at that. "Just kidding. Of course not, Ga Eul-yang. I'm giving you this museum."

"M..me? M…museum? M…mine?" she stuttered. _Only important people get to place their works at a museum, she thought once more._ "But, why?"

"It's my second present for you." He smiled.

They walked inside. It was not really large but not at all small. But Ga Eul noticed something—pots are already been displayed which could mean one thing—someone else owns the….

"Oh, I forgot tell you, Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jung said disturbing her thoughts. "I already placed some of mine so it would not be totally empty when we get here…. Well, it is _our_ museum, isn't it?"

Ga Eul hid her blush by smiling and said "Yes."

Yi Jung pointed on one empty slot on the middle of the museum. Ga Eul suddenly knew exactly what to do. It's like communicating in an art sort of way. She placed the pot she is holding on it.

Yi Jung turned to her and handed her something. "This, Ga Eul-yang, is our access in and out of _our_ museum. This is yours…" he placed a kay chained on half a heart on her palm. "And this is mine…" he said and held up another key which bears another half heart. "It's a half-heart, Ga Eul-yang, because we know we couldn't live without each other, right?" he smirked. _Ga Eul-yang looks really cute when she blushes, he thought_

*****

Later that night, after Ga Eul and some moments of insisting Yi Jung she could go home by herself, Ga Eul found herself walking, instead of riding home. Then, a black Mercedes Benz stopped right in front of her. A skirt-wearing girl went out of the back seat and went to her.

"Ga Eul-sshi," she said. "Let's have dinner, together. I'm not really busy tonight."

"But Sheila-unni, I… I still have loads of homework to be done and I already had dinner. I'm sorry." Ga Eul said sincerely playing with the key Yi Jung gave her between her fingers.

"Oh that's ok then." Sheila said raising her big purple bag on top of her shoulder creating a _Thump!_ and the ring fell off Ga Eul's fingers.

"Sorry about that," Sheila said picking up the key. But she stuck it on blue foam before giving it back to Ga Eul.

"Um… thanks unni," Ga Eul said wondering what Sheila just did.

"OK. Bye-bye," she said hopping on the back seat again.

That's short encounter with Sheila proved one thing- _she's kind of weird_ and leads us to the question—"What's up with that girl?" Fortunately, Ga Eul did not seem to mind about it.

*****

The next day, Ga Eul went to _their_ museum to place some of her own pots made by Chu Ga Eul herself. She was even happily whistling to herself about it when she stopped and noticed that the glass door was opened.

It was a horrible sight. Tables overturned, every tree decoration destroyed and worst, not a single pot was left unbroken. Ga Eul felt tears collide one another to slide down her cheeks. She felt weak as if there was no air left to breathe. Her knees gave away and now she was kneeling on the scene, with her pots also smashed.

As if it was destined, a bright orange Ferrari parked on the museum and the driver, looking both worried and disappointed went out of the car.

"No, this can't be happening," Ga Eul mumbled between tears.

Yi jung went near her and the memory of how he found out came flashing to his mind.

*****

Yi Jung was having his breakfast when another irritating buzzing sound was heard, from his phone.

"Sheila," he guessed. "What now?"

"Have you seen where Ga Eul went?" she asked unexpectedly.

"What? Why? What happened?" his voice from annoyed became concerned and worried.

"Well, I saw her going to town. She looks very very angry. I don't know why and where she went and now I'm looking for her. And by the looks of it, she could destroy anything to ease her anger out.

Yi Jung immediately hung up and went out for a frantic search for Ga Eul.

*****

"You don't have to put anger this way," he said suddenly catching Ga Eul's attention.

"Wha-?" Ga Eul asked.

Then, a purple Ferrari came thrashing there, too, and Sheila went out of it. She gasped on what she saw. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" answered Ga Eul.

"What do you mean by I don't know, Ga Eul-sshi?" Sheila asked.

"It means… I don't really understand how could happen," she said in sobs.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered rather not heard.

"But, I saw you awhile ago… you were angry and shouting at sidewalk shop owners and stuff…"

"What?! NO!"

"Why are so mad about? Why did you do this?" Sheila demanded.

"I didn't!" Ga Eul squeaked.

"Ga Eul-yang… How could you-" Yi Jun said with accusation on his voice.

"You believe her?" she asked. "But, _sunbae_."

_She said the S word_, a little voice in YI Jung's head said.

"Unni… I didn't… I thought you were my friend…"

"I'm friends with honest people, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul looked from Yi Jung to Sheila. "I didn't, really."

"Ga Euly-yang… I… I don't know what to say…."

"See? Even Yi Jung believes in me. Spill it out , dear!"

"Then don't…" Ga Eul said with strength in her voice. "Don't believe me. It's ok, sunbae… I'm sorry… for causing much trouble…" she said with unshed tears on her eyes. "The truth isn't always heard anyway." She burst into tears then ran away. She couldn't believe Yi Jung would believe her unni. She stopped when she hear Yi Jung following her. "No, it's ok, _really_, sunbae… Just… go _hang out_ with Sheila-unni. After all, you've always been on her side." She sobbed. Then she ran faster than ever.

Yi Jung stood there, rooted on the ground. He_ also_ couldn't believe he chose Sheila over Ga Eul. He saw an envelop lying carelessly on the ground. He picked it up and promised himself he would give it back to Ga Eul as soon as possible, although he doesn't know when is as soon as possible.

"Yi Jung-ah! Let's go out," said a flirty voice of Sheila.

Yi Jun ignored her. He rode on his car and sped off.

After sometime, he received a text message—from Ga Eu..

_Sunbae, I'm really sorry about what happened…but I didn't do it… I swear. But it's ok if you don't believe me. You don't have to. Sorry if I am such a burden sunbae… I decided, why don't we loosen up a bit, so you could have time for yourself, Sheila-unni and the F4. Sorry sunbae. I really am._

Yi Jung read the message twice then thrice. _Loosen up a bit,_ wasn't really a good sign and she is not a burden.

"Stupid, Yi Jung! Stupid!" he cursed under his breath. Then he feels as if air was sucked out of his lungs. Ga Eul's gone? No, she couldn't be; now, that they really love each other. Then, he recalls what Ga Eul is to him. She is his air.

_*****_

_a/n:more drama coming up! thanks to the people who placed this story in their favorites list!_

_please review!:)  
_


	13. Phone Call

_**Phone Call**_

Yi Jung gathered all the courage he has to call her that night. He can't really believe he just dissed her of some sort. He grabbed his phone took a deep breathe and called. _Beep Beep Beep...._ Ga Eul's happy voice was heard. " Hey, it's me- Ga Eul. I left my phone again, sorry about that. You can call me later if you will or please leave a message after the beep." _Beep._

"I..." Yi Jung said. After his message his threw his phone away to his bed. Fortunately it bounced on it to a safe landing. "I hope I didn't hurt you much Ga Eul-yang... Please be alright."

*****

Ga Eul went walking home from the post office. She just mailed Yi Jung's last pot that was with her _so that no more pots could be broken._ She almost freaked out the post-person from telling where it was to be delivered (Seoul) to wailing in front of him. She had cried so hard that day. She cried until her eyes almost got dry.

When she got home, she readily informed her parents to get cookies and cream ice cream for her- the way she does every time she has problems. Her parents knows that when she orders a half-gallon of that flavored ice cream, that meant, she doesn't want to be disturbed or talked to.

She found her phone lying flat on her bed with signs read _3 miss calls_ and a message received all from one person.

"He called me. He tried to call me and I didn't even get to say sorry. How stupid can you be Ga Eul?" Ga Eul said starting to cry again. When she opened the message, she found it wasn't ordinary- it was a voice message from an unanswered phone call.

_Ga Eul-yang, _came Yi Jung's voice. It was far from his usual _let's-go-out_ tone of his voice. _I'm sorry about a while ago. I wasn't in my usual self. I'm sorry of choosing Jen Lye over you. I just got carried away and I didn't who to believe. I believe you now. I really do. Please forgive me. _His voice was already near sobbing, quivering and crying. _I... I don't know what else to say. And I mean, you're not serious about the loosen up a bit part, right? Please... _He forced a laugh._ I already miss you. I guess this Casanova found out the way how to get heart-broken. I... love you, Ga Eul-yang. I hope you love me, too. See you soon._

Ga Eul broke into more tears, but this time with happiness. "Sunbae, thank you... for everything." Yi Jung was truly a great guy, perfect as Ga Eul might term it. Yi Jung is, but what about Sheila? The mangy girl that broke their relationship apart. Just thinking about her makes her cry more. Still, Ga Eul found it in her heart t forgive both of them, since only the strongest of the people can forgive the weakest among them.

Then, her phone rang, and the caller ID? Woo Bin- sunbae.

"Sunbae?"

"Hey, Ga Eul-ah. I heard." he said in a low tone.

"Oh... Yeah." she said, holding back tears. "Who told you?"_ Yi Jung-sunbae perhaps?_

"Jen Lye-brat. She admitted she was wrong, though. Did she call you yet?"

"Uh... no." She finds this call a little awkward since Woo Bin and she are not that close.

"Oh. I'll be the one to apologize in her place then. Sorry Ga Eul-ah, for what Jen Lye did."

Ga Eul laughed. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, I already forgave her, sunbae."

"Really? Oh, thanks so much! And if she asks you... don't tell her I called."

"OK." she laughed.

"Good night then."

"To you to sunbae."

A phone call. From Woo Bin. It's not what she expected that would make her feel a whole lot better.

*****

Ga Eul was already happy working in the porridge shop. Her day started out great although it would have been better if Yi Jung came to her or picked her up but maybe, he had trauma of what happened,yesterday.

Just then, Sheila went in the porridge shop and walked directly to Ga Eul. She hugged her.

"Ga Eul-sshi, I'm sorry about yesterday, I may have mistaken you for someone else," she said.

"That's ok, unni. I already forgave you... well, some told me to," Ga Eul smiled and broke from the hug.

"Really? Who?"

"Um... the person didn't want to be named."

"Well, then. I won't push you." they giggled together. Then Sheila eyed on Ga Eul's hair.

"What?" she asked.

"There's dirt. Let me take it off." she said and took of something huge on Ga Eul's hair.

"Ah... thanks unni." she said.

"Ok. Thanks to you, too... Babushki... I have to go!" Sheila said walked out the door.

_*****_

Yi Jung got home from his little talk with Woo Bin-- about the phone call last night. It's a good thing Yi Jung was forgiven. He headed to the door but to his surprise, it was opened and the lights were on. Could it be? He's robbed?

*****

(a/n: I know it's short.... sorry about that... but I know the next chapters are going to be more interesting... :))


	14. Culprit

_Please forgive me about the tooo much drama at this chapter. It's full of...... um.... drama... :)_

******

_**Culprit**_

Yi Jung had a bad feeling about this. Someone might have a gun or something. He's not being chicken or anything but that's his home raided! He got a stone from outside , just in case,

He poked his head inside the door, clutching the stone in his hand. No one's inside. That's good news. He relaxed his hold of the stone and went in. Everything's pretty normal. He went on and around the room. Nothing's bothered. Wait. There's one thing. He looked for his especially favorite pot-- a small one. It was his first pot. His anxiety was proven. The pot was GONE!

"No, this can't be happening," Yi Jung murmured.

He searched all over the place for clues. Up, down, in and out and all around. He went under the chairs and tables until he saw something. He grabbed it and he almost bumped his head under the table. It was a bright red headband. What does a red headband remind him about? A flight to New Caledonia. _No, she can't really can't be, _he thought. He argued with himself until he remembered, the door lock in the museum is the same door lock of his studio. What else would probably be missing?

Yi Jung's blood began to boil. He wanted to scream out loud. His anger is taking all over him. He opened the door with an deadly glare on his eyes.

*****

Ga Eul got every inch of her courage to go in front of him and personally say sorry to him. She knows she already did but she wanted it to be formal. She was standing on front of his studio trying to ease her nervousness out. She doesn't know how he would react. She has to try, though.

She was about to open the door when it automatically opened with a _thump_.

"Yi Jung-sunbae?" she asked in pure surprise. She saw those cold angry eyes, the blood boiling in his head and the temper rising on him. "What's the matter?" was all she could say.

Now that anger is controlling, he does exactly now how he is doing stuff. He seized Ga Eul's arm and clutched it like it was a torch for the night. "Where is it?"

"Sunbae, it hurts, please," she said.

"Why are you here? Where is my pot?"

"What pot? What are you talking about? Sunbae, let go of me," she cried.

Instead of listening to her, the way she reacted made Yi Jung feel that she's the one who really did it. He grabbed her and went inside his studio. "Ga Eu-yang, you know where it is, don't you. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Where's what?" Ga Eul asked half-way between tears and pain.

"MY POT you little!" he yelled at her face.

"Sunbae," she began to cry. "I don't really know what you are talking about."

_She's not it Yi Jung, don't push her,_his inner self said. He went out of breathe for a moment, thinking that it might be true. But, no. She's the only one. "Then why was your headband in here? Ga Eul-ah! Answer me!" he persisted.

"How could I even go inside your studio? How can I steal something precious to you? How-"

"Maybe because the key to the museum is the same key here! And maybe because... Aish!"

"I really didn't, sunbae. Why won't you believe me?" she cried her eyes out.

"The ring, the pots, and now this? You still have something to say?"

"Yi Jung-sunbae, I didn't! I really did not! All of those things have no connection with me, please believe me," her eyes were almost closed and tears are rushing down her cheeks.

"You know, I don't think you're saying the truth."

"You said you believed me. Why don't you do now?"

"I regret saying it now!" he yelled. _Do you really mean that? _his thoughts went on. "Sheila was right. Sheila was--"

"Sheila, Sheila, Sheila! Why her? Why choose her? I'm your girlfriend!" she yelled like there was no tomorrow. She was now fighting back.

Just as she said those words, Yi Jung's anger melted. It was replaced by guilt, frustration and disappointment.

"Ga Eul-yang," he said in a whisper. _What now? You hurt her-- physically and emotionally,_ his inner-self said. Yi Jung let go of her. _What's happening to me?_ he asked himself.

"Your right. Right now, we could really use some loosening up," she said in hatred, anger and disappointment. It was not likely for Ga Eul to feel this way. She's just an innocent little angel and now she's learning how to hate... It's this stupid thing called _love._

"Yi Jung-ah! Annyeong!" Sheila greeted as she hopped inside the studio. "The door was opened so I deci--" then she paused as she took a glimpse of what's happening. "Am I disturbing something?" she asked and loosened her grip on her bag.

"Ah no, unni," Ga Eul said with firmness in her voice. "I was actually leaving. Go get yourselves a great time." Tears flowed continuously on her cheeks. She turned her back on them and bumped on Sheila. It must have been intentional that it was hard. Sheila's bag fell off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"Sorry, unni," Ga Eul said picking it up as crashes of glass was heard from the inside. Ga Eul picked it up and made a confused and suspicious look at her, tears were drying up. "What was that?"

"Um... Make up?" she said as she tried to grab the bag from Ga Eul but the latter did not permit it. Instead she turned it upside-down to let those _make up_ fall from the inside.

But that was definitely no make up-- it was rather a broken pot. It was Yi Jung's broken pot, to be exact.

"Sheila-ah?" Yi Jung asked.

Sheila began to weep. "No it was not me!" she readily said.

"Self-guilt? We haven't even asked you anything," Yi Jung said.

"No! I didn't! It was..." then she began to calm down. "I don't know how that thing got in there."

"It's not just a thing. This is the cause of everything! This has been my favorite pot and now, look at it!" Yi Jung said pointing at the scattered remaining pieces of pot.

"Yi Jung-ah."

"And you said you hated liars. But then, you were the liar yourself, unni. You..." Ga Eul said but she was cut by Sheila.

Guilt had flooded over her beautiful face and there was no trace of her cheerful smile. "Yes. I... I was the root and cause of everything," she said and began to crumble down as she resumed crying. "I tried so hard Yi Jung-ah! You wouldn't like me!"

"Maybe my heart belongs to someone else."

"But, can't you see? I can do everything for you! Everything!"

"I don't need everything. I just need one thing that makes me complete. And you don't have it Sheila-ah," he replied.

"But Yi Jung-ah!I had her ring. I broke all those pots in the museum and stole your pot just for you to notice me!"

"I... don't know what to say," Ga Eul said. "Unni?"

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jung replied. "I... I'm... really sorry."

"And you believed her? You covered her up? Just for the heck of it?!"

"Ga Eul-yang. I'm sorry."

"As if sorry, could change anything," Ga Eul said with angry and sad tears trapped in her eyes. She began to run away. She was already on the outside but Yi Jung was fast enough to catch up with her and hold onto her. "Let go of me!"she cried. "Why don't you have time with, unni? Isn't it what you want? After all, you're always on her side."

"Why don't you just forgive me and let's move on with our life?!" Yi Jung asked her-- impatient and furious at the same time.

"You don't know how hard that is. You're just the same cold-blooded Casanova from the very beginning. You never changed. And I doubt if you will be," Ga Eul said and got out from his grip. Those words had a great impact of him that all his strength was lost. But Ga Eul never meant it. She understood the situation that Yi Jung got the wrong idea but she was just really angry. Emotions were strong on her that time that she was able to run all the way home with tears on her eyes.

Yi Jung was glued to his feet. He didn't know what to do. It was formally declared that it was over for the both of them. And it was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't believed in Sheila, none of this would have happened.

"Yi Jung-ah, I'm really very sorry," Sheila said, sobbing.

"Yes but sorry couldn't change anything now. It's over." _How can you say that? _his inner voice again said. _You loved her and now your giving up?_

"Yi Jung-ah."

"I don't need you anymore," he said firmly. "Just... go home!" he said and rode his orange Ferrari and started off without any idea where he was going.

Sheila stood her ground until her strength had left her. She was there all alone on the street. She cried and cried. She had given it all, but her all was not really enough.

"Stupid! How stupid could you be!" Sheila said slapping herself but it seems she has no strength to bruise herself. But two strong hands prvented her from doing so.

"Ssshh... Calm down now," he said.

"Woo Bin-ah. I messed up-- again. Like I always do when we were kids. But now, I couldn't change what I've messed up," she cried.

Woo Bin did nothing but hugged her. "It's ok. Things would work out. You know Yi Jung-ah."

"Thanks, Woo Bin-ah."

_You're welcome._

_*****_

_(a/n: the ending was not really that appealing, I know. And this is all toooo dramatic... Sorry about that. I hope this chapter touched your hearts. It's actually a common thing in movies now. :D hehehe.... Thanks for reading! Please review!)  
_


	15. Good Bye

_I know I updated so long.... sorry for that...well, here goes nothing.... 14th chapter._

_******_

**_Good Bye_**

Ga Eul couldn't sleep. She was still crying over what happened earlier. Yi Jung and her just broke apart—maybe not directly but she was sure that their relationship just ended right there on the spot.

She remembers all the fun moments they had together. The times they argue, they laugh they smile, they hug, they kiss, were the most precious times. Now those times were over. They're done. No more Yi Jung-sunbae who would be there to ask you on a date. All would be gone in her memory. She would go back to being normal commoner simple _single_ Ga Eul. Just thinking about it makes her want to go back to him and hug him even just for the last time.

She could hear little hammers pounding on their roof. It was raining quite hard.

_The weather feels it, too,_ Ga Eul thought.

She went outside their house not caring if she would get sick. Nothing else mattered. She just got broken-hearted. She didn't care if her new sweatshirt got soaking wet in the rain, and that her headband was sliced cleanly to half, that it was already 11 that night. She sat down on a bench without a shade.

******

Yi Jung did not know where to go so he headed to Ga Eul's place and parked his Ferrari where he could not be seen easily. He had been watching her window. Her lights were all turned on. She was sitting on her bed and hugging a heart-shaped pillow. She seems like she's been crying. He watches her silhouette and it makes him feel angrier with himself. He had hurt the woman he loved the most. He couldn't believe it.

He saw the lights turn off in her room. He sighed as a tear dropped to his cheeks. He never felt this was after Eun Jae left him. This time it's real. But he was surprised to see Ga Eul walk out of their house. He was not sure why but he was sure that she was crying. Seeing her break like that tears him apart. He wanted to grab her in his arms and never let her go. But now he couldn't. And it's all his fault.

He went out of the car in an umbrella. Before he got near enough to shade her, he could already hear her sobs and whispers. Something like "Miss you" and "Yi Jung-sunbae." He gathered his strength to go near her and shade her with an umbrella.

Ga Eul felt that rain does not pour on her anymore. She felt like it was weird so she looked up. She saw the Casanova with teary eyes in an apologetic stare. She wanted either to kill him on the spot or to embrace him and stay like that forever. As if time stopped around them like in a movie, they just stared at each other's eyes and tried to communicate on their gaze.

Ga Eul wanted to speak up and tell him that she still loves him with all her heart but she put on a straight face and said, "You don't have to this, sunbae. Go home."

Yi Jung sighed again and put the umbrella down.

Ga Eul felt the rain like giant teardrops falling on her back. She crumpled again. She thought that he already left so she buried her face in her hands. Than it occurred to her that she hasn't heard footsteps in the rain and a car speeding away. She turned to look again.

Yi Jung was seating beside her. He was already soaking wet and was staring at her as if saying "please stop Ga Eul-yang. Be brave. I love you." He had tears in his eyes. He felt the need to hug her but before he could do that Ga Eul embraced him. He hugged her back not wanting to let go.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered.

Ga Eul cried on his shoulder. "Yi Jung-sunbae."

For what it seemed like forever, Ga Eul broke the hug. She stood up.

"I'll miss you, sunbae," she told him with a hurt smile.

"Ga Eul-yang, please..."

"We can still meet, right? We still can be friends, right? And I still could see you right?"

"I'm really sorry," Yi Jung said as he stood up, too. The rain seems to be pouring harder.

"I know, sunbae," Ga Eul smiled. "Good bye." She turned her back on him and run to their house.

_Good bye?_ he thought. _Is it really over, Ga Eul-yang?_

He stayed glued on the spot where she left him. He saw the lights turn off in her room as fast as they were turned on. He could almost hear her sobs and cries. He realized that the rain had already stopped so he decided to go home.

*****

The next day, Ga Eul had a smile on her face as she worked at the porridge shop. Sometimes, tears would escape from her eyes but she wipes them off immediately so that Jan Di wouldn't notice.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, went to Woo Bin's place where they promised to meet. He told the 3 everything that happened.

"Good bye was the last thing she told me. What do you think that means?" he asked them.

Woo Bin smiled evilly. He seldom hears Yi Jung ask for advice in love because he was an expert in it. "You want to say that to her, too, right?" he joked. Yi Jung gave him a glare then he stopped laughing.

"Well, I heard Jan Di and Jae Kyung talking about it after a movie," Jun Pyo said with his finger on his temple. "Something like....." Jun Pyo thought hard.

"I'll make it easier for you, Yi Jung-ah," Ji Hoo spoke up. "She doesn't really mean she's breaking up with you."

"Eh?" Yi Jung asked, a little confused.

"Ji Hoo's right," Woo Bin agreed. "You see, there's a huge difference between letting go and good bye."

"Now I remember!" Jun Pyo snapped his fingers. "Letting go and good bye."

"Way ahead of you," Woo Bin pointed out.

"Letting go is like her saying '_I'll miss your hand. I realized that it's not mine to hold and I will never hold it again,_'" Ji Hoo explained.

"While good bye is... what is it again?" Jun Pyo asked.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes and said "Good bye is her saying '_I'll see you again... when I'm ready to hold your hand and you're ready to hold mine._'"

"Nicely said," Ji Hoo said.

"Inspired," Woo Bin smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I could get it, but what do I do now?" Yi Jung asked again.

"I have a plan," Jun Pyo said. "But you all got to remember your lines."

*****

Ga Eul was already tired of surprises that day. But it seems surprises won't give her a rest when a group of four guys entered the porridge shop when they were about to close.

"Good evening, sirs," she bowed politely not wanting to meet any other's eyes.

"Why so formal, Ga Eul-ah?" Woo Bin asked.

"Well, then hello sunbaes!" she greeted with a rehearsed smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Gu Jun Pyo?" Jan Di asked.

"Well, we kind of missed us going together so we decided to have a sleep over party!" Jun Pyo replied.

"Eh?" both girls asked.

"At my place, since Ga Eul hasn't gone there before," Ji Hoo said.

"But we haven't ask permission from our parents yet," Ga Eul reasoned out.

It was Yi Jung's turn to answer. But instead of speaking, all he did was stand there and stared at her. When he heard her voice, fear entered his senses—fear of rejection that is. And he tried to configure out what was Ga Eul thinking about.... him perhaps? But she remained unreadable.

Woo Bin elbowed his friend until he got his real senses back.

"We already asked them, and they agreed," he stuttered.

"Ok, then, let's go Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di said and Ga Eul did not have second thoughts when she grabbed Yi Jung by the arm and personally lead him to his car.

******

The next chapter would be posted in a week.... :D thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Fairytales Don't Exist

this is former sweetheartbreaker now fairytalesDONTexist speaking... :D

_ok guys... no excuses now... i am so sorry for the very very very late updates.. and i would want to thank_ _evelyn cressensia__ for a wonderful suggestion for the next few chappies,,, :D love you! and thanks to all reviewers... you know i can't mention all of you at one time... sorry again, and here's another chap.. :D_

_**Fairytales Don't Exist**_

Silence filled the car and Yi Jung knew his presence _in his own car _isn't accepted by the passenger. He thought about it in his head as he snuck a quick glance on his side. Ga Eul was looking directly outside the window, not even daring to see him. His heart tore to pieces in thinking that it was all his fault, let alone getting Sheila in the situation. It was _all_ his fault. He knew it, and he has to fix it. He placed his attention on the road and drove. He shook his head and put on his cool face as he spoke.

"Ga Eul-yang, I..."

"Sunbae, don't start," Ga Eul stopped him. His heart cracked as he heard the honorific _sunbae _was said. He heard her sigh and from the corner of his eye, he could see her looking at the road, too. "You don't have to say 'Sorry' all over again. What happened," she paused suddenly and breathed deeply. Somehow he heard her sob but only once, and guessed it was just his imagination. "Won't come out to our friends, ok?" she finished.

He looked at her, making it look that nothing _really_ happened between them. "Hm?" he asked, knowing fully that he already told his best friends.

"Yi Jung-sunbae, listen," she said quickly, almost out of breath, "If Geum Jan Di finds out, who knows what she will do," she said breathlessly like expecting Jan Di to come inside the car any minute or appear in their middle like some kind of white lady from the horror movies. "You know about it to, right?"

What she is talking about? Yi Jung knows too well. He promised Jan Di a long time ago to NOT BREAK Ga Eul's heart or face her wrath as an _extremely_ overprotective best friend. What she had said brought light to Yi Jung's heart. She still cares about him... she didn't want him to receive Jan Di's kick, which could probably make him look ridiculous, but still. He deserves it, he knows he deserves it.

"So... I supposed we need to pretend again," she told him, like it was their everyday duty and the reason why they got together in the first place, which was not, of course. She managed a little smile. "Remember sunbae, acting just acting, ok?"

He managed to smile at this little humor she made. He stopped completely as he parked his car. He hurried to to open the car door for Ga Eul which caught her off-guard. "Sunbae?"

"At least, let's make it realistic?" he offered his hand.

Ga Eul smiled a little. She accepted the outstretched hand and said "Thank you."

A brand new couple emerged from the door as they entered the Yoon Mansion. Brand new, because from the looks of it, they never fought... or they are pretending. The F3 were most happy for their friend because phase one of their 3-phase plan has just been done.

Ga Eul gasped like a little kid when she found herself in the Yoon receiving room. The room was emptied for their little get together that night. The fire in the fireplace crackled like a campfire and Jan Di was already roasting marshmallows. Sleeping bags were already prepared for everybody and it seemed like the only thing missing was a forest and camping was in season- F4 season that is.

The lot started of with some little camp games like treasure hunt, especially prepared by Ji Hoo, and capture the flag by teams led by Woo Bin and Ji Hoo which won by Ji Hoo's team of course, thanks to the lousy defense of the JunDi couple.

Ga Eul could say that neither she or Yi Jung pretended that time, there was no need to. Being themselves and enjoying each other's company played a big role on their part as a pretend couple. Ga Eul knew deep in her heart, she still loves Yi Jung even if she wanted very much to deny it. She also knows that he still loves him, no matter what happened to them. Maybe, she thought deep inside her as she admired at the handsomeness of the Casanova, there's still chance for both of them.

"Last part of the night, guys, before we go to bed," Woo Bin announced, "is of course, story telling." He winked at Ji Hoo, the sign that phase two would start. "Everyone gather 'round the campfire," he stood in front of the fireplace and acted captain of the lot.

"Campfire?" Jun Pyo asked.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes at Jun Pyo's slowness. "Just, follow everyone," he said impatiently.

The group gathered _in front_ of the fireplace as Woo Bin looked at them as he stood up. He looked at Yi Jung and nodded at him, signaling for their plan to begin. Everyone comfortably sat on Indian seat and cuddled on their own sleeping bags.

Yi Jung sat beside Ga Eul and everyone sat apart them. "I can't wait," he whispered dully at her ear, earning him a soft laugh from his princess.

"What will it be?" she asked naturally, as if this was part of their acting procedure. If it was, they were doing great. "Comedy? Fairytale?"

"Horror," Yi Jung finished and grinned.

Ga Eul's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, you can't be serious," she said unbelievingly. She noted the pure humor in Yi Jung's eyes as he watched her in her feat. "You aren't serious, right?"

Yi Jung's lips pursed then he laughed and whispered huskily, "We'll see."

Ga Eul's eyebrows furrowed for a while but loosened, and she sighed. Woo Bin started of to his story, the two oblivious to the fact. She hugged her knees and cuddled on the blanket Ji Hoo got for her. She leaned on Yi Jung's shoulder which caught him off guard. She closed her eyes and said, "I don't think I want to hear some horror, sunbae," she whispered.

Yi Jung smiled as he rested his head on top of hers. It was almost alien to him, Ga Eul's gesture, but it sure made him happy. "You don't have to, sweetheart," he whispered back. "Drift away to fairytale land. It's all yours."

He heard her laughed softly, and said "There's no such thing as Fairytale land, sunbae. Fairytales don't exist."

Yi Jung knew what that meant. Ga Eul, a country bumpkin who used to believe in Fairytales and soulmates, had her heart crushed believing in those. Now, she didn't want to believe in anything anymore. And it's _still, his fault._

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sunbae," she breathed, "You don't have to be..." he could hear a smile forming on her lips. "I forgive you, ok?" His sincerity had touched her heart more than anything. And she loves him for that.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Yi Jung said and placed an arm around her. She smacked him for doing so. "What?"

"You're overdoing the acting thing," she told him and took off his arm.

Yi Jung smiled. "Sorry, ok? But," he paused, hesitating.

"What?"

"Can you at least celebrate your birthday at my place?" he asked.

Ga Eul thought. Her birthday. Her birthday was tomorrow! And she almost forgot it. How could she? She remembered, it was the worst week for her tat time, which was an excuse for her to forget. She thought about how her Yi Jung sunbae would prepare a birthday party for her. "Just this once," she agreed.

"Thanks," he said and took this as an opportunity and again, placed an arm around her shoulder. But this time, she didn't take it off. Yi Jung heard her breathing slowed. She drifted to sleep. "Fairytales do exist," he whispered. "You are my princess."

Ji Hoo was now telling his own horror story, and it seemed like they didn't need that phase of the plan.

"I love you, Ga Eul-yang," he whispered.

To his surprise she whispered back. "I love you too, Yi Jung-ah," and she continued to Fairytale land.

He smiled, and knew it was the start.

_(a/n: again, I'm sorry about the looooooooooooooooooooooong! updating time. SORRY! i still don't know when my next update is, so please still stay tuned... :D and i'm sorry, once again. please still review! and thank you for reading... :D)_


	17. Birthday Surprise

_(a/n: a promise is a promise... (though someone, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! can't keep even one) I'm going to keep mine... here's Complicated Reality fellas. hope you enjoy. oh yeah, a little warning: TOO MUCH DRAMA. and another warning, I brought back my old writing style, the too many conversations thing, not the too many narrations thing. I thought it was easier and more natural of me... hehe)_

**Birthday Surprise**

Yi Jung checked his newly decorated house. And there was just one word to describe it for Ga Eul's birthday party that afternoon, _perfect_. It wasn't much, though. Just some balloons, confetti and flowers neatly done in an elegant way - like describing Ga Eul. Simple yet elegant.

"Yi Jung-ah," a voice disturbed his thoughts.

He almost jumped before his mind could register that voice. He whipped around to see Sheila, surprisingly in jeans. "Sheila," his voice was controlled from anger. "What are you doing here?"

She looked almost like she hasn't slept in days. "I just came by to say sorry," her voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes.

He didn't actually feel guilty after what she did to them but seeing her state like that, she really meant her apology. "I know Ga Eul-yang would forgive you... so would I."

Her eyes were filled with overwhelming emotions he almost wanted to enclose her in his arms, but he knew that would just get her hopes up. He didn't want that. "Hey," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I mean, love makes you do crazy stuff," he cleared his throat, kind of awkward he was saying those things. "But you'll find your prince soon enough."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She pointed at the balloons. "What's the occasion?"

He hesitated but said, "Ga Eul-yang's birthday."

Her eyes lit up and suddenly he felt wrong about telling her about Ga Eul's birthday. "I'll make it up to both of you! I'll bring some friends!"

"I'm not too sure..."

"Please give me a chance to make it up," she pleaded.

Yi Jung had a bad feeling about it but he said, "Just a few."

"A few. Got it. Thanks! You're not going to regret it. I promise. Ta-ta!" she waved and ran away, like she was making ready for the war versus Great Britain.

Yi Jung looked at his house once again and Ga Eul's face when she see it. "I hope so," he whispered to the now gone Sheila.

* * *

Ga Eul was abducted by aliens! That was the first thing that came into her mind when Woo Bin grabbed her wrist the very moment he got into the porridge shop. "Sunbae." Jan Di and her boss were smiling as they waved good bye and both of them got out the shop.

"Yeah. Happy Birthday," he said as he drove his Lotus to top speed over Seoul.

She strapped her seatbelt and prayed she'd survive his driving. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're probably wondering why I kidnapped you..." he glanced sideways at her to grin, "Well, ya see Yi Jung wasn't gonna give you up that easy."

Ga Eul smiled. "I could see that."

They arrived at a beauty salon. The first thing that Ge Eul noticed was its familiarity. "Sunbae..."

Woo Bin wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy talking to the saleswoman about something. "Ok, I'll leave you to her. I have more business I have to take care of."

The lady bowed. "Of course." She turned t Ga Eul and smiled. "Well, I don't think we don't have any difficulties with this lady. Happy Birthday."

Ga Eul smiled back. Yi Jung did prepare for her birthday. "Thanks." It was the same beauty shop that Yi Jung and her went on their fake date on Mission: Payback on Your Dumb Ex. It was such a memorable experience for her... for both of them. Could this birthday be one, too?

Minutes after the make over had finished, she found Woo Bin holding a box. He gave it to her and let her see what's inside. To her surprise, well not really since she has been expecting it, she found _pink_ dress she also used that night. She felt a smiled tugging on her lips which she refused to show. This was too much. "Sunbae, may I?"

Woo Bin winked. " 'Course. It's yours."

She gladly took it and was almost in the changing room when Woo Bin stopped her and said, "You might want these, too. These are from me. Happy Birthday," he said and gave her a pair of new pink stilettos.

"Thanks sunbae, a lot."

He bowed. "Yer welcome."

* * *

If someone was being nervous in that occassion, I could give you one person, So Yi Jung. Why wouldn't he? This event could change his - their - lives forever. He took deep breaths and glanced at his watch. It was quarter to seven that night and Woo Bin should be on his way with Ga Eul. The others should be on their way there, too.

His reverie was broken by a knock on the door. "Yi Jung-ah..." Sheila's trembling voice came from the door. She was nervous? That could be a good sign. He took one last look at his house which looked like one that Ga Eul might want to live in and went for the door.

Maybe Sheila being nervous wasn't a good sign at all. The sight that he saw shocked him half to death: a gun was pointed directly to Sheila's head and she was held captive by one tall girl in rebel outfit. "Sheila," he murmured. That's when hell broke loose. Or if hell was a mob of girls, the kinds you see in the club that Yi Jung once loved to flirt with.

Yi Jung was dragged inside by the said hell and one girl took him by the collar and whispered, "Oppa, missed me?" before kissing him breathless.

Yi Jung tried to pull back but the girls pulled him to themselves not wanting to let go of him. He could even feel his arms torn from left to right like he was being used for tug-of-war. After the girl had his satisfaction from his lips, another came. He couldn't almost breath. But himself was not in his mind right it now... not Sheila... it was...

The door shoved open, and there was the voice, "Sunbae..." Even before he saw her, he knew she broke into tears and ran off.

"What the hell?" Woo Bi cursed surprising every girl. The girl that had Yi Jung even turned to see the very angry Mafia Prince.

Yi Jung couldn't care less about the situation but he shoved the girl away to run after his princess. The girl shouted something like "After that girl!" to the one that had Sheila and ran off faster that even Yi Jung could run.

_NO!_ Yi Jung's head was spinning. That girl that was after Ga Eul had a gun. Adrenaline filled him and he ran faster that he thought he could. His eyes were soaked with tears he never knew were there. "Ga Eul-yang," he whispered when he reached her.

She looked so beautiful, even with her teary face. She looked every bit as a goddess as Aphrodite was. But her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

He didn't. He embraced her with all his might and somehow it was the only thing that existed in their world. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know I can't explain this and you won't even listen to me if I do but I'll tell you, that meant nothing..."

"Sunbae, you know I want to believe you," she said under his shoulder. "But it's too hard for me know. It... hurts more than anything..."

"I... am so sorry. I love..."

_Bang!_

The world dissolved before Ga Eul eyes. Her sight blurred and her strength was drained that even under Yi Jung's care she was falling. The pain on her right shoulder was so excruciating that she could finally _happily_ say that there was something that hurt more than her heart right now.

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jung whispered as he watched his fair princess fall from consciousness. "Ga Eul-yang!" he screamed. He looked back and found the girl gone. Jan Di came to him and gave him a slap on the face. He deserved more than that, he knew. But now he directed his attention to Ga Eul whom he cradled in his arms.

"You!" Jan Di pointed. "How could you pain Ga Eul so much!" but her wrath dissolved she she saw Ga Eul. She knelt beside him and carefully took over. "I'll take care of her. She deserves someone better than you," she whispered deadly and asked Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo for assistance.

He wanted to plead to them not to take her away from him and that he could bring her to the hospital but Jan Di was right. She deserves a man better that he was. He let go and Jun Pyo's and Ji Hoo's car disappeared lightning fast.

"Yi Jung-ah," Woo Bin knelt beside Yi Jung. "I'm sorry. I tried to catch up..."

He cut him off. "No," he said flatly. "It's my fault." He looked at Woo Bin and was surprised to find that he was assisting Sheila. That close, he had a full glimpse of her. She had bruises all over he shoulder and blood was dripping from her forehead.

"No," she said, trying to look away. Even so, she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's mine. I'm soo sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"What happened?" Yi Jung asked in both concern and anger. He tried to get his energy from the former.

Woo Bin explained for her. "She said that she invited only two girls but a group of girls heard her. She tried to excuse that they heard wrong but they had a gun and..."

"I could die for Ga Eul after what I did to her. I wasn't afraid of that gun," Sheila bravely said that Yi Jung pitied and believed her. "But they weren't interested in killing me. Only torture and... you. I' sorry..."

_It doesn't matter. She doesn't want me and deserves someone better._

* * *

_(a/n: ok, if I have 5+ reviews for this chapter I WILL post another chapter this week. if not maybe another week. That's a deal and a promise. haha. ok, review to me if you find me demanding. well, that's because i need inspiration since SOMEONE WHO COULD'T KEEP A PROMISE can't keep a promise. *sighs. anyway guys, thanks for reading and please do review.)_


	18. Stay Close, Don't Go

_this is to _**Momiji**_, or _**Momo**_, for your very kind words that actually pushed me to write this chapter, which I realize is 5 months late. HAHA! Sorry, if I'm too greedy to get a review, but it's the only other way I can get inspired. So here's the whatnumberchapter! Oh, and this is partially inspired by the Hunger Games where there is a lot of torture. _

* * *

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

Ga Eul woke up by the beeping sound near her bed. The first thing that popped to her mind was her phone, probably because she haven't gotten to answer some people who tried to call her. With her eyes still closed, she reached out her left hand to where her bedside table should have been, and where she was sure her phone was sitting on.

To her surprise, all she felt was air. She tried to open her eyes slowly, but it felt like they were glued together. And as she did, she became fully aware of a cold pricking sensation on her right hand and on her chest. Her mind was blank about where she was when she saw a glowing fluorescent bulb on top of the room of white.

She sat up all too immediately that pain shot through her right shoulder that made her want to pass out. Then she remembered...

A gun. Girls. Yi Jung.

Her eyes frantically roamed around the room. The beeping sound she heard was from the machine that records her heartbeat, which she thought was ridiculous because the bullet was far from her heart. Next to the machine's monitor was a respirator, and right then was the first time Ga Eul felt something on her face, the connection between her nose and the respirator.

She couldn't help it, Ga Eul screamed her lungs out. It was the trauma, she thought. She almost died, why didn't she just die. She didn't have any reason to live anymore, Yi Jung... Yi Jung... Even with the help of the respirator, she felt her lungs contracting, there was so little air.

The next thing she knew was Jan Di was hugging her, trying to calm her down, murmuring words that she can't understand and there was a swarm of doctors scrambling to her room. And on her leg, there was a point of a syringe going inside her flesh. Then she was out.

The next time she was awake, Jan Di was right beside her, holding her hand. She closed her eyes shut and let her nightmares dance behind her eyelids: Yi Jung kissing girls, one after the other. A girl trying to shoot her heart but misses and shots her right shoulder instead.

_I should die, I should die right now_.

...

"Jan Di-ah..."

Jan Di closed the door behind her, looking worried and tired at the same time. "Thanks for being here, Ji Hoo-sunbae."

Ji Hoo tried to look past the door behind the little lady in front of him. Another lady, in bed, losing the will the live was lying in bed. "How is she?"

Jan Di crossed her arms and leaned back on the door. "Better, I guess. She's not trying take off her respirator and her dextrose, anymore." But Jan Di looked all the more bothered. It takes more than air and medicine to keep a dying person from, well, dying. When they lose the will to live then that's a bigger problem.

"Yi Jung's getting more worried," Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di shot him a what supposed to be an angry look, but Ji Hoo knew she was also concerned about the boy. After Yi Jeong and Sheila explained everything, Ji Hoo knew that Jan Di can't help but feel pity on them and forgave them. "He should come visit..."

"What?" Ji Hoo said, obviously surprised about the suggestion.

There's no way around it, either. "When she's asleep," Jan Di explained. "she whispers his name, over and over."

"That doesn't mean he can help her. If she sees the person that caused all her trauma..."

Jan Di stopped him, "She doesn't need to see him. Just hear him. He should come when she's asleep, and sing her a lullaby, or talk to her."

Ji Hoo shook his head. Ga Eul's condition was getting worse. It was really a mental and emotional shock for her. To get heartbroken, to get stepped on like a rag doll, and to get shot, literally, all at the same time was more than anyone can take. It's a condition where a person's mind can't take everything that has happened all at once. And what can happen if the person who triggered this shock was placed in front of the person in shock? Results can not be good.

"I don't know, Jan Di-ah..." But Ji Hoo knew better. "I'll tell him."

...

_Staring at the glass in front of me_  
_Is it half empty?_  
_Have I ruined all you've given me?_  
_I know I've been selfish, I know I've been foolish_  
_But look through that and you will see_

_Yi Jung-sunbae's voice,_ Ga Eul thought, deep inside her dream. _He's singing. _Anger was already familiar with her. So is wrath, pain, and suffering. But as she heard his voice, all she felt was peace.

_Maybe this is what people feel before they die._

_That I'll do better, I know  
Baby, I can do better_

_...  
_Ga Eul smiled in her sleep, the first time she did that it felt alien to Jan Di. She looked so young, so happy, so peaceful.

Jan Di looked at the man singing her best friend in her sleep, with an acoustic guitar in hand, who looked like he hasn't had a decent sleep in years. Yi Jung-sunbae, the suave Casanova they all had known, had been transformed into a brokenhearted lover.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone_  
_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_  
_Don't leave me tonight_  
_This heart of stone will sing till it dies_  
_If you leave me tonight_

The lyrics was getting to her. Jan Di was starting to tear up. Every single word was meant by So Yi Jung. If he touches Geum Jan Di like this, the tough grass that no one can stand up against (except of course, the high and mightily dumb Gu Jun Pyo), Jan Di was sure he touched Ga Eul's heart, too.

_And don't you know my heart is open  
Oh, it's putting up a fight  
And I've got this feeling that every thing's alright  
Don't you see I'm not the only one for you  
But you're the only one for me_

_...  
_Ga Eul was in a meadow of yellow flowers. She was laughing, giggling to herself, to the beauty of the world. Butterflies chased her, flowers smile at her, birds sang to her the song that made her feel alive more than anything, Yi Jung-sunbae's song.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone  
If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone will sing till it dies  
If you leave me tonight  
_

She won't leave this world - this beautiful world she lives in. The beautiful world that her Yi Jung-sunbae showed her. Slowly she was being pulled to consciousness.

She had to remind herself she was in the hospital, with things poked in her. But she was happy. Satisfied. At peace. She opened her eyes to see So Yi Jung singing her a song that meant his heart. She closed her eyes again and savored the moment.

_Don't leave me tonight_

Ga Eul felt him hold her hand, hesitantly. And with a shot of impulse, she squeezed the hand that brought her back to life.

_I won't, Yi Jung-sunbae. I won't leave. I will stay with you. I will stay close and not go. _Then, she lost herself in another happy dream, one with her Yi Jung sunbae in it.

_..._

The squeeze of the hand was enough. She was here. She was alive, and that's all he needed to know. Yi Jung turned to look at Jan Di. He opened his mouth to say thanks for inviting him there but before he could even say a breath, she hugged him shortly.

"Sunbae," she said, as she broke from the unexpected hug. "She loves you so much, you should know."

Yi Jung shook his head. "I don't deserve her love."

Jan Di smiled. "Prove your worth, sunbae. She went through a lot, she was slipping away but now she's fighting again. She's fighting for you."

"She's a tough girl, in her own means."

Yi Jung nodded. "She is."

"And she's yours?" Woo Bin asked, from behind them.

"No," Yi Jung answered. "Not yet. But I would love to make it happen." To the sleeping Beauty he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

_(a/n: The song is Secondhand Serenade's _**Stay Close, Don't Go**, _one of my personal favorites._

_I want to explain myself for stuff that are not really interesting, so it's ok if you don't want to read this, it's quite long... well, for one, 5 reviews for the past chapter was really hard to get. So i left the internet for how many months, and I lost count of the reviews of the chapter, which now, at this moment, April 24, 2012, 4:57pm on my clock, had 8 reviews! I am so sorry for the delay!_

_and then, there's 's suggestion, about Ga Eul getting into an accident... ah, well, honestly, I really wanted it to be part of the story. But I actually_ forgot_ to include it, I'm so sorry. And so now, Ga Eul's in the hospital but not because of an accident caused by her protecting Sheila. But as I look back, GE in an accident meant a looooong time to heal and recover, which I thought is a bad thing because I don't know what to do with Yi Jung, he might commit suicide or something._

_Now that I even think about it, Jen Lye is not a Korean name. It's French! Well, it sounds French to me. And why not Jae Kyung? Well, I didn't want JK to look bad, even though she's the perfect girl for Woo Bin._

_And so, because I owe you, my lovely readers a lot, I'll try my very best to end, yes end, this story this summer by the end of May, because it's been bothering me for a while. I said I'll try my best, but I can't promise you I will. I won't make unreasonable requests for you to review and the lot._

_So here's me saying THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING 'COMPLICATED REALITY'. It's the very first fic I wrote, I grew in writing because of this, and I have YOU to read it! With all honestly, I feel silly reading the past chapters because there's a LOT of grammar errors, technical errors and the like, and I write so badly before! But you still read and reviewed. It really touches _

_me to my very bones.I've the most fun in my life writing this. And though the next chapter is not the end, I assure you, I want to tell you that it really really means a lot to me that a lot of people still nudge me to write this story like _**Momo. **_Thanks so much. You will here more from the sweetheartbreaker soon! Bye bye!)_


	19. The Unexpected Guest

**The Unexpected Guest**

Woo Bin brought him some cup noodles to sip tonight which was more acceptable than having a whole catering service he rented the other nights to get him to eat. Yi Jung could have eaten the delicious five star meal the service offered if he wasn't actually staying outside the door of Ga Eul's room in the hospital. Woo Bin was crazier (and dumber) than others may think.

The ward had been nice to him, to say the least. They offered him all the luxury nobody can have at a hospital: a suite, a spa, a bubble bath or a Jacuzzi and doctors to fuss over him which was ridiculous, since he wasn't at all sick. He asked all the services they offered him to be transferred to Ga Eul instead (whom he heard declined the offer). He slept on a chair they gave him (which was oddly comfortable) all the time he was there.

He can't sit down and do nothing while Ga Eul was in the hospital. He wanted to constantly monitor her progress which the doctors had said to be very significant. And although (and he was sure of it) his presence was a great help to her condition, he was asked never to see her until she said so herself. So, he had set himself into full waiting mode outside her room (in case she wanted him too badly).

He was considering if he would eat the noodles now or save it when he was starving when a guy his age who was holding a ridiculously large bouquet of pink tulips walked past him. Ga Eul simply adores pink tulips, he thought endearingly. He watched as the man walked back and forth as if he was lost.

The man walked back to him, this time examining each door number carefully. He stopped in front of Ga Eul's door and considered. He knocked thrice before holding the knob.

"Uhm, excuse me," Yi Jung called.

The man didn't hear him and continued on inside to be greeted by a huge shriek of surprise. And it was no doubt Ga Eul who shrieked. That didn't sound to Yi Jung's ears. Not good at all.

A lifetime later, actually just an hour or so, the door of Ga Eul's room opened and out came the same guy, only now, without the tulips, which confirms Yi Jung's nightmare: Ga Eul had a visitor and it wasn't him. Jan Di followed the guy, gave a small wave to Yi Jung before pushing the guy out of the room, to the halls of the hospital. Yi Jung was concentrating so much on the guy, too much if he had powers the guy should have been burned alive, that he didn't notice the door left open a bit. Immediately, at least.

He got up slowly, as if every move was calculated and went to peek through the crack Geum Jan Di left at the door. Ga Eul was sitting on the bed, the tulips in hand, staring at them with awestruck wonder, smelling them, touching them oh so delicately. She looked so beautiful, so alive.

Behind him, someone cleared a throat. Yi Jung turned to see Jan Di. He hadn;t relized he was staring at Ga Eul for that a long time. "You look like a stalker," she told him.

He smiled. "I _am_ a stalker."

Jan Di nodded as she reached for the knob, "So you are." She was about to go inside when Yi Jung asked, "Who was he?"

"Who?" Jan Di asked, surprised.

"The guy with the tulips," Yi Jung said, suddenly embarrassed he was asking.

Jan Di's face contorted to an evil look and she said, "Oh! Yeon Neul-oppa, he and Ga Eul are like brothers and sisters or somewhat. They're so close."

Yi Jung wasn't looking at her, his vision was blurred by the image of Ga Eul in a white gown, walking in an aisle, to meet a man holding pink tulips, who was not him. "Close, ey?"

Jan Di laughed and waved before disappearing inside the room. Then she opened them again, "Ga Eul will be discharged tomorrow evening and Yeon Neul-oppa will be here. Better for you to leave before that happens," she said, before closing the door shut.

Yi Jung felt oddly angry at Jan Di for rooting for that Yeon Neul-_whoever_ rather than for him. He ought to change that. Ga Eul was his, he was determined to make it so.

...

Ga Eul was still staring at the tulips her oppa gave her when Jan Di arrived. It was surprising how silent the doors are, she didn't even hear it open. It was even more surprising to see Yeon Neul-oppa arrive a while ago, in a disappointing kind of way.

Sure, she was still angry at a certain potter name So Yi Jung for almost killing her sick, but she truly missed him... so much. And she was quite disappointed of him for not visiting her yet, even with the unlimited time her visitors can see her, which was taken care of Ji Hoo. She was still thinking of her sunbae that she hadn't realized that Jan Di was talking.

"... jealous," she was saying.

"Huh?"

"I wonder what will happen if we keep this up. Yi Jung-sunbae will flip!" she cried in delight.

Evil Jan Di. Really.

But even Ga Eul wanted to see what will happen after this. Sure it was a bad thing to do, play with Yi Jung like that. But hey! He wasn't the one who got shot on the shoulder, she was! She deserved to have some entertainment, too.

...

_(a/n: i wanted the story to take a different pace, since it was going through dramatic stages. I hope this change of air might not be as hateful I think it is, and I hope it'll be as refreshing as i think it is. Hope ya enjoyed. Almost at the end. Wait a little longer, folks. Thanks to ya all.)_


	20. Yeon Neuloppa

**Yeon Neul-oppa**

Yi Jung was tired of this game. Not that it was a game. If it was, he was the only player anyway. But seriously, he was tired.

He'd been following Ga Eul and the _tulips guy_, ever since she got out of the hospital. Surprisingly enough, they (Ga Eul and the _other guy_) hung out a lot. It's been three days since she was discharged and he hadn't had a moment of peace ever since. He was always seeing Ga Eul with that guy.

Today, he'd been running from tree to tree in hope that he was hidden enough to follow the two. So far, they didn't suspect his presence, which was not surprising, since he had ninja powers.

Yeon-_s__omeone_ was bringing Ga Eul to her favorite places, like the flower shop, the riverside, the park, the school... they were having fun. But Yi Jung was not about to give up his girl.

...

On the other part of the world, where a certain So Yi Jung was _obviously _following them, Yeon Neul was leading Ga Eul to the pet shop, where they used to play when they were younger. While So Yi Jung was _still obviously_ following them, Ga Eul tried her best to look like she didn't notice him and followed Yeon Neul's suit of touching the puppies.

"You didn't tell me you had a stalker Ga Eulie," Yeon Neul said, all of a sudden.

Ga Eul wasn't surprised he noticed, it had been three straight days So Yi Jung was following them. She just laughed and pet the puppy Yeon Neul was carrying. "It's a long story," she told him.

"That pretty much sums it up," Yeon Neul smiled brightly at her. He's so handsome, Ga Eul thought. He had perfect teeth and big brown eyes like hers. He always looked like he just woke up, which made him good to stare at. Not that she does that right now, with the _still obviously following them_ So Yi Jung.

"Want a puppy?" Yeon Neul asked Ga Eul, who was busy being conscious of So Yi Jung rather than having fun with Yeon Neul. "I think you don't need one, though."

"What?"

Yeon Neul chuckled, "Look! A puppy's trailing behind you, standing on two hind legs and wearing a suit!"

Ga Eul laughed too, and she swore she saw Yi Jung with his nose flaring.

"Hey, Ga Eul?" Yeon Neul touched her nose. "Until when are we going to do this?"

"What? I think we're ok for today," Ga Eul said, a bit distracted, looking for So Yi Jung who just vanished. "I mean, I had fun today, oppa. It's, uh... we can do it again, next week..."

Yeon Neul shook his head. "Now, now, we can't have this lady distracted,can we?" he said in his superior brotherly tone. "Look at me, Ga Eul." She did. Straight in his eyes. "I can see that you still really love him, and there's no use hiding it. I know guys can do stupid things, not just stupid but disastrous things that you wouldn't understand. But most of the time, they do that because they are blindedly in love with that girl."

Ga Eul thought back the times when Yi Jung and her fought. About the ring, the museum, the pot, her birthday... All those times didn't seem to her that Yi Jung loved her. It was only like he was mad at her. But maybe it was because he cared for her too much that he was so careless and blinded to consider other things. _Love_. It was such a peculiar thing.

"Now, give me a smile," Yeon Neul said.

Ga Eul smiled genuinely, and realized that she missed smiling that way. It was the smile that either Yeon Neul or Yi Jung, mostly Yi Jung, can bring about her.

Yeon Neul smiled back. "Much better," he said, and kissed her on the forehead.

And then something happened. Something stupid, and disastrous and So Yi Jung related.

Suddenly, stacked the cages of the dogs fell down, and opened. The glass cages of the hamsters broke. So were the cages of the rabbits, and cats. And the animals were free. The customerswere all gasping and running outside the store while the owner was too dumbstruck too speak.

In the midst of the tumbled mess (cages open, shards of glass scattered, animal food everywhere, water splashing around mixing grass and fur and hay together), lie a So Yi Jung. He must have tumbled or tripped onto the cages making a domino effect on the other cages, and making this huge mess.

But Ga Eul only wanted to help him up on his feet and embrace him. She stopped herself. Yeon Neul must have felt her tense because his arm went on her shoulder protectively, and she was grateful for that.

Yi Jung glared at him, but what he said was, "I can pay for everything."

In three seconds, what he said processed into her mind. Then, Ga Eul broke into fits of laughter. Yi Jung looked at her sheepishly as he stood up. "What?" he asked.

_You looked like you wanted to fry Yeon Neul-oppa alive but you said you can pay for everything_, was what she thought but "That was the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my second life," was what she said.

Yeon Neul poked Ga Eul in the hip, their sign language that she was being rude, which she was trynig to be. She wanted Yi Jung to feel bad about what he did for once, but she knew she couldn't just do that. She loved him too much. But she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Well, I..."

Ga Eul smiled. She walked to Yi Jung and hugged him shortly. "I missed you, Sunbae," she said.

He looked at her with grateful eyes. "I missed you, too." Then he looked past her to see Yeon Neul shaking his head in an amused way. "Who's he?" he asked dangerously.

Ga Eul laughed again. This was the fun part. "Let me guess," she said thoughfully. "You were jealous at my cousin."

_(a/n: you can hate me if you like. I deserve the hatred. I'm sorry. though i promised to finish everything by may, i couldn't. everything suddenly went out of control and i couldn't go in front of the computer for more than 5 minutes. i'm really really truly very sorry. but i hope i can continue updating. i hope you can support me, too, guys. i so totally love you. Thanks to all who followed this story and kept on reviewing and pushing me. i can't promise to please everyone, i can't even promise to give you and ending you'll like, but i promise to do my best. To_ **Momo,**_thanks so much!_

_hugs and kisses)_


	21. Closing Time

**Closing Time**

Yi Jung looked from Ga Eul's amused face to Yeon Neul's more amused one. Then he crossed arms and hoped that he looked more composed than what he was actually feeling. He was so embarrassed he didn't notice the waitress putting his tea on his side of the table.

"Sunbae, you're tea's going to get cold," Ga Eul told him as she sipped on her own cup.

Yi Jung touched the arm of the cup. He was still letting it all sink in: Chu Yeon Neul was Ga Eul's cousin. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to be jealous about.

"I didn't know your boyfriend was this quiet," Yeon Neul said, after finishing his tea. "I thought he was always making you buy things for him and he can't even remember your birthday."

What? Yi Jung suddenly spilled some of his tea. He quietly took some tissue from the center of the table and wiped the mess.

Ga Eul laughed nervously. "That was my other boyfriend."

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON HIM?" Yeon Neul asked suddenly, pointing his spoon towards Yi Jung's direction. Yi Jung could only stare at the two, who were obviously enjoying their time making fun of him.

Ga Eul lightly punched Yeon Neul on the shoulder. "Oppa!" she cried. "You're talking about Gong Sun-what's-his-name," she explained calmly. "Yi Jung-sunbae was my boyfriend after I broke up with that someone."

"Then, you broke up with him, too."

"That's right."

Yi Jung took some sugar and milk and poured them on his tea. He wanted to do anything to distract himself from the conversation of those two which was beginning to unnerve him.

"How many more boyfriends do you plan on having before you get married?"

"OPPA!" Ga Eul cried, sounding genuinely embarrassed. "How many girlfriends do you want to have, anyway?"

"Me?" Yeon Neul laughed heartily. Yi Jung took a sip on his tea. He cringed. It was too sweet. "As they say, there's a lot of fishes in the sea."

Yi Jung tried adding more milk.

"So you're saying you'd try getting a lot of girlfriends?"

It was beginning to look like a milk tea. Yi Jung hated milk teas.

"Why not? I mean, your friend here knows that, right?" Yeon Neul turned to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung gave up on reviving his tea. "No," he said, finally speaking up. He's tired of playing the game this two made up. And his tea was not tea anymore. It was all he could do from walking out. "I'm sorry but I only had only one girlfriend in the span of my still very short life."

Yi Jung looked up to see Yeon Neul raise one eyebrow at him. So he didn't expect Yi Jung to speak like that. Maybe he wasn't expecting him to talk at all. What did Ga Eul tell him? That he was a wimp that couldn't stand up for himself? Well, maybe he was. Was. Not now. Not with Ga Eul watching him closely.

"Uh-huh. But what about your reputation of bringing home girls you find pretty from a club?" Yeon Neul asked, obviously not backing down. Yi Jung wondered how precious Ga Eul was to Yeon Neul.

But he wasn't backing down himself. "Maybe you've mistaken me for my friend, Song Woo Bin. He's famous for that, you know. I'm sure you've heard of him, the Don Juan?"

Yeon Neul used his teaspoon to stir the very little remains of his tea, but he seemed to have changed a bit. There's something about his posture that told Yi Jung that he stroke a Yeon Neul's nerve somehow. "Oh, yes, your friend," he muttered. "But weren't you a what do you call it, Bossa Nova?"

"Oppa," Ga Eul laughed, oblivious of her cousin's sudden change of speech. "That's from the anime you were watching. The right term is a..."

"Casanova," Yi Jung said. "I was. I'm not proud. But I am proud that it's a thing of the past."

"A thing of the past. Ok. So what's this I heard about my cousin's birthday? About what's her name, Sheila?" Yeon Neul's tone of voice was so dangerous, Yi Jung shrank back in his sit.

"Oppa," Ga Eul called to him quietly.

Yi Jung gulped before forming the words that he was meaning to tell Ga Eul and Ga Eul alone. But with the situation at hand, he had to improvise. "I can't very well say I'm perfect. I'm not even close to being called a good 'boyfriend'."

"Good thing you know," Yeon Neul muttered.

Yi Jung ignored him. "But do believe me when I tell you this," he looked at Ga Eul, and she looked back at him. The world dissolved and faded in the background. Yeon Neul wasn't there anymore. It was just the two of them in their own private world. "I'm sorry, Ga Eul-yang.

"I know it would take a while for you to trust me again. It doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you spending your time with a lame guy like me if you don't want to. I just want you to know I'm sorry. About everything. About all the times I didn't trust you, about I broke your trust. I'm sorry. I really am."

Ga Eul just stared at him. Her expression didn't tell him anything. He wasn't sure if he said anything wrong. "Sunbae, I…"

"I'm still here," Yeon Neul announced.

"Of course, oppa," Ga Eul acknowledged him. "I didn't forget you."

"You did. For a second, nothing else existed besides you two," Yeon Neul pointed at them both. "You were so dazed you looked stupid."

Ga Eul just looked at him pointedly. "I guess we really are related, huh?"

"Touché."

"I'm still here, too," Yi Jung said.

Yeon Neul looked at him. "Yes, but we're about to leave, too." He called for the bill and paid without asking the two for their contribution. "It's almost closing time." He stood up and left the two on their own. Yi Jung guessed it won't be long, though. Ga Eul was already fixing her things.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul didn't pay attention to him. Instead she called for a waitress. "Miss, can I get a tea to-go, please?"

The lady bowed and promised she'd be back in a minute.

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jung tried again.

"Yes, sunbae?" she called back.

He cleared his throat. "What were you going to say a while ago?"

Ga Eul smiled evilly. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

The lady returned with the to-go cup and handed it to Ga Eul who expertly placed the right amount of sugar and milk Yi Jung failed to do a while back. Then, she wordlessly paid for the tea then handed the cup to Yi Jung.

"I knew you won't be able to drink your tea," she said.

"I knew you were playing around with me," he countered.

She shook her head. "You didn't. You didn't know Yeon Neul oppa was my cousin."

Yi Jung laughed. "Yeah, but I knew you were playing with me after that."

"Men," Ga Eul said exasperatedly.

"Women," Yi Jung said with the same expression.

"YAH! Eulie!" Yeon Neul called.

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul in disbelief. "Eulie? He calls you Eulie?"

"Just a moment, oppa!" Ga Eul called back. Then she looked at Yi Jung with the most sincere expression in her face. "I told you to stop saying sorry, didn't I?"

Yi Jung was taken aback. He didn't expect Ga Eul to talk like this. "I-"

"You couldn't have forgotten. Because I did forgive you already, sunbae. I'm a bit tired of saying it all over again, too."

"Ga Eul-yang, I…"

They were standing so near each other. Yi Jung never dreamed he could stand this near to Ga Eul again. He could just reach out and he could touch her cheek. He could just take one average-sized step and he'd be looking directly down at her beautiful eyes. But he won't. He doesn't want to ruin the flow of their conversation. Besides, they were talking this way. It's progess.

"Do you remember the time when we went to Caledonia? When I pretended to be you and you pretended to be me?" she asked all of a sudden.

Of course he does remember. That was the time he confessed his love for her. "What about it?"

"What did I tell you then?"

She was looking at him with her doe eyes and a very sincere expression. Is she breaking up with him? They aren't even together! But it could happen. She was pushing him away, Yi Jung thought sadly. "To give you time to think."

The waitress appeared beside Ga Eul and said, "We're almost closing, miss."

"Yes, just a second," she told the waitress and waved her away impatiently. Then she turned her attention back to Yi Jung. "That's right," she nodded. "You remembered."

Yi Jung shuffled his feet uncertainly. "How could I forget?"

"That's good, I think," she told him. Then she took a step towards him and she was looking directly at his eyes. "Because I don't need time anymore," she whispered.

She took a step back and smiled at him.

"Ga Eul-yang," was the only thing he could say. It was the only thing he wanted to say. He wanted to say her name over and over again until it would be the only one to exist in his world.

"Do you want to get locked inside the store or something?" Yeon Neul called from outside.

Yi Jung shrugged. "It doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Get locked in there yourself," Ga Eul said and ran outside the store.

Yi Jung stood there on his own, with Ga Eul's voice still lingering in his ears. Then he realized he was holding the tea Ga Eul made for him. He took a small sip. It was perfect.

"Sir, we're closing now," the waitress told him and held up the key to make a point.

"Yes, yes, of course," Yi Jung said, but he still stood there, glued to the spot.

A head poked in the crack of the door of the store. "Yi Jung-ah, come on, or we're leaving you." The head disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Yi Jung realized it was Ga Eul. And she called him by his name. She did, didn't she? Yi Jung took a step forward.

"Sir, we really are closing now."

Yi Jung laughed to himself. Well, there really is hope after all. He hurried before Yeon Neul and Ga Eul, _his_ Ga Eul-yang, left him.

.

.

.

_(a/n: hi guys! did you miss me? :) hehe. I am really really sorry for the very very very very very very very very (times 100) long update. But I'm glad to say I am satisfied with this chapter. You don't know hard it is to continue the story from the last one. From drama to not really drama romance. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please flood me with PMs to remind me to update. I really really need reminders. I usually forget. I am so sorry. But thanks again! Hope you enjoyed._

_-sweetheartbreaker)_


	22. One Move

**One Move**

"Hey, Eullie. If I was going to court you, how would I do it?"

Eullie slash Ga Eul looked up from the book she was reading in annoyance. She was in the third chapter of Mark of the Athena, and here comes her cousin to bug the hell out of her. She woke up in the wrong side of the bed, rushed to take a bath and into her uniform to find out it was Sunday and they had no classes, and she thought she was late! And she didn't have an appetite to eat breakfast, and Yeon Neul dragged her to watch a movie she doesn't really like. This was a bad day. And So Yi Jung hasn't talked to her yet. A very bad day indeed.

She has to distract herself from thinking about it. So far, The Mark of Athena was doing well, until her cousin decided to she was Genie in the magic lamp to grant his wishes.

"Yah, I'm talking to you..."

"And I want you to swallow this book whole," she told him sternly.

"But then, you'd be mad at me because you won't be able to finish the book anymore."

Ga Eul folded her arms. He's got a point there. She looked over her phone which was quietly resting on the table. Still no phone calls.

"Come on, Eullie," Yeon Neul called to her again. He was sitting on the couch of his house opposite her and he was reading a girl's magazine. Why was he reading a girl's magazine? Why didn't Ga Eul notice that in the first place? _Because you were too busy thinking about So Yi Jung,_ she thought bitterly. "A little help here?"

"What now?"

Ga Eul must have been staring too much at the magazine he was holding because he awkwardly folded it and placed it on the table. "Well," he started slowly. "There's this girl..."

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

"And... I need help."

This was beginning to sound suspicious. "You need help to get a girl?"

Yeon Neul pointed to the magazine. Ga Eul felt a twinge of regret. Yeon Neul really did help her with her play with Yi Jung, and he was her best friend besides being her cousin. Sure, she'd love to chop his right hand off right now being an added headache without Yi Jung calling yet, but now he needs her help. It's the least she could do.

"Ok," she said finally. "What do you need to know?"

Yeon Neul looked so relieved Ga Eul might have placed her arms around her if she wasn't thinking more about Yi Jung right now. "Well, what would a girl like a boy want to do for her?"

Ga Eul thought for a moment. _Bring her to New Caledonia, rent a hotel for your own, and confess your love for her_, she thought. At least, that's what Yi Jung did. Instead she said, "Surprise her."

"Thanks a lot. That's veeery specific of you."

Ga Eul put up her feet and crossed her legs to make herself feel comfortable. It wasn't really new, Yeon Neul asking her about how to get a girl, (which usually doesn't go very well) but what was new was her uneagerness to help him out. Mostly because she has problems of her own which mostly revolve around someone named So Yi Jung. But since she owed Yeon Neul, she might as well give him the things he wanted to hear.

"What kind of girl is she?" she asked, reluctantly putting the book down.

Yeon Neul sat up enthusiastically. "She's one stubborn girl. She obviously likes me too but she doesn't want to show it."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe because you don't show it, either."

"But then, how do I show it? Of course, I mean, besides being charming," he said.

Ga Eul ignored that. "Do you actually know this girl?"

Yeon Neul nodded impatiently. "Yes. She's my lab partner. We're actually close friends."

"You're lying," she said immediately.

"What?"

"Come one, oppa," she said as she threw up her arms, "I already know you too well to know that. You're lying. You don't really know who she is, whoever she is. I mean, really really. You know her name, probably, but not who she really is," she said. Yeon Neul hmped. "If I was any smarter, I would think you're making her up, and she does not exist at all. But for conversation's sake, let's pretend she exists."

Yeon Neul laid back on the couch. "Ok, yeah, well," he shrugged. "So, theoretically, if I would court you, what should I do?"

Ga Eul shook her head. This, too, always happens. Back to square one. If both of them couldn't figure out how to get a girl, they pretend Ga Eul's the girl and Yeon Neul would pretend to court her. This happens a lot of times, but both of them do it for fun most of the time. Only this time, there was something really suspicious. "Didn't you say you didn't want a girlfriend till you graduate college?"

Yeon Neul looked at Ga Eul as if saying he didn't want anymore questions about the subject. So he really was serious about this, isn't he? "It just happened, ok?" he complained. "It's not like you can control who you would want to fall in love with."

_True_. "Ok, ok," Ga Eul sighed. "I'm sorry for being cranky. You know how it's been," she said.

"Yeah, but I helped you. You owe me. I want my pay," Yeon Neul countered playfully.

Ga Eul laughed. "Hmmm," she thought for a while. "Something cheap, and creative," she said. "Letters."

"Let me guess... _Roses are red, violets are blue, I am so charming, what happened to you?- _type of stuff?"

Ga Eul glared at him but nodded nonetheless. "Romantic poems, oppa. Not your stinky lines."

Yeon Neul nodded. "Letters inserted in a bouquet of flowers?" he asked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "You already gave me one in the hospital remember? Just letters." Then she paused. "Or maybe you could scatter flower petals on the floor of the school!" she squealed. "But you have to get everyone to participate so no one would step on them."

"What?" he asked, beginning to look confused.

"This is the plan," she said in a whisper, as though she was devising a plan to rule the world. "Theoretically speaking that I am the girl you want to court, you get someone to lead me to one part of the school where practically no one is. Then, that someone would leave me there. I would find petals on the floor..."

"Tulip petals?" Yeon Neul asked in horror. "You want me to use tulip petals?"

"Red rose petals," she said dreamily. "They're a bit cliche but what can I say," she shrugged. "I'm cliche as I can be.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah... the petals would be arranged in a line, not necessarily straight, but enough to hint me to follow them. Then, I'd follow them, and they would lead me to a room of..."

"Please don't say books, don't say books..."

Ga Eul threw a pillow at him, "Stop distracting me from distracting myself," she said. "A room of... uh. What would be it be a room of?" she asked. "You lost me! You distracted me! I hate you!" she screamed at her cousin, throwing a pillow at him in every sentence, laughing.

Yeon Neul would throw them back at her, too, until they never did figure out what would it be a room of.

"You know," Ga Eul said an hour later, when they were lying on the floor together, with pillows around them, and their adrenaline wearing off, "you don't have to do what I said a while back. I mean, if you were Yi Jung..." she said, not hesitating a bit, knowing that this was Yeon Neul, someone she never kept a secret to. "I'd accept anything."

Yeon Neul laughed. "I knew you were going to say that," he said. "I have a question though."

"What?" Ga Eul asked, suddenly defensive.

"If you loved him so much, why don't you make a move yourself? I'm sure he'd really appreciate it."

Ga Eul just smiled. "I already did," she answered. "I'm now waiting for his move next."

...

Ga Eul was already fixing her things in her locker that afternoon. It was her first day at school after the succession of incidents and her hospitalization. Although the teachers insisted that she took a rest all she needed, she wanted to catch up with her lessons and asked one of them to tutor her that afternoon which they gladly agreed. It was almost sundown when they finished and she was already packing up.

Three days. Three days since Ga Eul told Yi Jung not to hold back anymore. She knew he was hesitating because he thought he would scare the hell out of her if he did. He thought she can't trust him anymore. But that's just it. She loved him too much to not trust him. She still did. With all her heart, she did. Call her a masochist, but hey, if you love someone would it matter if they hurt you a thousand times? Er... maybe it would. But then, it was Yi Jung we're talking about here. Surely he won't her ever again.

What proof does she have for that? Nothing. Just her trust. She trusts him. Period. That's that.

She was in between thinking about Yi Jung and fixing her locker when her vision was covered by a pair of hands. Of course she knew it before the person spoke with a very familiar voice, "Guess who?"

Ga Eul smiled, turned around and squealed, "Geum Jan Di!" and hugged her best friend.

They both were laughing and squealing before Jan Di cried, "YAH! You didn't tell me you'd be going to school today!"

"I knew you would be totally against it!" Ga Eul cried back. "Who told you- AISH! I'm going to kill Yeon Neul-oppa!"

Ga Eul stepped back to look at her best friend. She was still in her school uniform, too, in rich blue colors and shades, not fitted in a public school like here. "How did you get here like that?"

Jan Di gave her a sour look. "Gu Jun Pyo demanded that he wanted to drive me to your school. He's actually outside," she pointed to the nearest window. "He said he wanted to drive you home, too."

"I bet he just wanted to spend time with you more," Ga Eul laughed.

"Don't give me that," Jan Di said but she was grinning. "Come on, come on, now," she said and hurried Ga Eul. "We don't want to see Gu Jun Pyo complaining how girls are slow or anything."

Ga Eul tried her best to hurry with Jan Di helping her, but she couldn't really concentrate with Yi Jung on her mind. He should call her tonight, because if he didn't she would. Ga Eul made a mental note that tonight, at 9 pm, if So Yi Jung didn't call her, she would be the one to call him. She took deep breaths and followed Jan Di who was beginning to walk funny.

"Jan Di-ah? Are you alright?" she asked.

Jan Di looked back at her. "Uh... Ga Eul, where's the lady's room here?" she asked while jogging in place.

Ga Eul tried not to laugh. "We just passed it," she pointed behind her. " Want me to take you there?" she asked.

"You would slow me down," Jan Di said, almost dancing.

Ga Eul didn't take any offense because she was right. Jan Di ran like lightning, especially in this kinds of situations. "Two rooms down that aisle, make a left."

Jan Di nodded. "Two rooms, left, got it. Wait for me here," she said and ran towards where Ga Eul pointed to.

Ga Eul seized the moment to open her phone just to check if she'd missed any phone calls or messages from a certain potter. Considering she's been doing that every five minutes, she wasn't surprised to see no calls at all. But surprisingly, she got a message. From Yeon Neul. How touchingly disappointing, she thought. Might as well read it though.

_Snow White's got blood-red lips,_

_Cinderella a gorgeous gown,_

_Ariel exchanged her fins,_

_and walked around town._

_But you, Ga Eul, dear,_

_Not a princess that they see,_

_But I see you crystal clear,_

_and how beautiful you are to me._

_How's that for romantic poems?_

Ga Eul smiled at her cousin's poem. It wasn't really artistic material, but if he'd court her girl like this, she'd love it. At least she knows she does. She was about to type in a response when another text message came. Of course, still from her dear darling oppa.

_I'll let you touch the clouds,_

_I'll keep you warm as we fly._

_We'll fly over Paris_

_A view over the city,_

_that only birds get to see,_

_You, my Ga Eul, and me._

Now, that was some improvement over that last 30 seconds. Ga Eul had to laugh to herself and wonder what site did her cousin got this from. It certainly wasn't his doing. He was just about as good in writing poem as she is in playing ice hockey. Her phone goes _beep, beep_, before she could even expect what was going to happen next.

_"Longing" - I want to be in your presence,_

_take in your scent,_

_Feel the warmth of your hand in mine_

_Our fingers intertwined._

It's getting pretty suspicious now. Ga Eul looked around to see if Jan Di was already finished with her bathroom business but it seemed that she still wasn't. And by that she saw a single red rose petal on the floor. She hadn't noticed it earlier, it was too far in her left, just before the aisle turns right to a flight of stairs.

Ga Eul went to that petal to pick it up, and when she looked up at the stair, they were covered in layers of red rose petals. So, Yeon Neul really did want to show off her. Was he practicing on her? If he was, he was doing a great job. She hadn't expected any of these at all.

She walked up the stairs following the trail of petals hoping against all hopes Jan Di was part of this plan or else she left her best friend to get lost in her school. The petals led her to the door of the school's only Audio-Visual Room, where they would watch documentaries and make presentations for their papers. Why would Yeon Neul lead her here?

But there was something at the back of her mind, something she didn't want to entertain, that somehow, it wasn't Yeon Neul who was behind all these things. But how could it be possible? Unless, Yeon Neul actually planned this with him.

And what's exactly is this room full of? She and Yeon Neul never discussed anything about what's inside the room. Ga Eul walked to touch the doorknob of the AVR. She wondered what could happen after she opened this. What would she be looking at? What would she be expecting? What would she feel afterwards?

There was a lot of question rising up to her throat wanting to be recognized, but she pushed them all down and twisted the knob, because there is only one way to find out.

.

.

.

_(a/n: Hi lovely readers! I know it was still a long update, but considering that it only took me about two weeks, is to me an achievement! WOOHOO! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and got excited with the next chapter._

_Haha. Ok, cliffhanger explanation. I know. I hate cliffhangers too. I wasn't planning this to be a cliffhanger in the first place. I thought that this should be a nice clean chapter, but you see... I was watching Youtube and for those of you who doesn't know, I'm a Super Junior fan [haters gonna hate]. Specifically, I was watching this video on the birthday of Sunny from SNSD. She was working at a radio station with Super Junior member Sung Min, my bias. And because it was her birthday, he announced, "Sunny, someone dropped off a birthday present for you yesterday. No one knows what it is about but it's a recorded message."_

_Then, his voice was on air, talking about how happy he was working with Sunny, and that he wished he would have the privilege to work longer with her. Then, he had a pre-recorded song played on air! One that he wrote, sang, and played in the guitar with! And because of that, I thought my version of romantic was beaten by Lee Sung Min. So I decided to use that video as an inspiration to this story and as to finding Mr. Right. Haha. If you want to watch the video, you can search for it on Youtube. It's called "Sungmin's birthday message and song to Sunny". It's really adorable. :3_

_So, yeah, because of that video, my flow of the story was ruined. I'm very sorry. But I think I like this version better, actually. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. Who knows? It might be the end. ;) thank you again for supporting Complicated Reality._

_-sweetheartbreaker)_


	23. This Time

**This** **Time**, _Because this time is _the_ time._

_"So you're going to tell her?"_

Ga Eul was surprised by the voice that welcomed her in the room. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything after she closed the door. She had expected that the lights would switch on as soon as the doors closed but that didn't happen. Instead, she heard Woo Bin's voice. It was from a conversation she never knew of before.

_"Tell who what?"_ came another voice from another side of the room. Ga Eul immediately turned to that side of the room to see if the person who owns that voice was there. But he wasn't. The room was still pitch black. And Yi Jung wasn't there. But his voice was.

_"Tell her what you_ _feel,_" said Woo Bin's voice again.

Ga Eul's heart skipped a beat. When did they have this conversation? Before Yi Jung confessed to her? Before Caledonia? Ga Eul's hands reached out to get a feel of this dark room. It felt empty when she first came in, but with two voices with her, it now seemed crowded - in a comforting kind of way.

_"Tell who whose feelings?"_ was Yi Jung's answer. Ga Eul stopped what she was doing, doubting her thoughts. Was she the one they were talking about? Or someone else? Why did Yi Jung ask that kind of question?

_"I give up!" _Ga Eul could almost picture Woo Bin with his hands in the air looking like he wanted to punch the lights off Yi Jung for being like that. Again, she tried to walk slowly and feel the room. She managed to get a hold of something. A chair.

_"I really don't get_ _you._"

Ga Eul stopped again upon hearing Yi Jung's voice. But eventually sat down.

_"No." _Woo Bin said sarcastically._ "I'm not gonna tell you _again_ to tell Ga Eul what you feel for her."_

Ga Eul suddenly coughed at what she heard, feeling a bit embarrassed of how straightforward Woo Bin can get. Then she realized, Yi Jung choked, too. It was as if they were there, all three of them having this conversation and Yi Jung and Ga Eul choked at the same time. It was funny, Ga Eul had to smile. So guys do have these kinds of conversations, too, huh?

_"Hi Ga Eul-yang." _The greeting was so out of the blue that Ga Eul stood up from her seat expecting to see Yi Jung come out of nowhere all of a sudden. But no one was there. Just darkness. And Yi Jung's voice. "_You're probably surprised about all of this happening. You see, that conversation earlier, with me and Woo Bin talking, that's the first time I admitted to anyone, including myself, that I actually liked you._"

_Liked?_ Ga Eul thought, and slowly sat back down.

"_Yes. Liked,_" Yi Jung's voice answered her question. She was sure she didn't say it out loud, and laughed when she realized that Yi Jung just knew her too much. Much more than she can ever want him to. "_Remember the time when you got hospitalized of shock when you, Eun Jae and I were in the pottery room?_"

How could she forget? The pain was almost more than painful than the gunshot that she just took.

"_Woo Bin convinced me that I should tell you that I like you,_" he went on. "_I tried. I tried really very hard,_" Yi Jung said, emphasizing the really and the very that Ga Eul had to laugh out loud, wishing that he wasn't there to hear it. "_But I couldn't. I was always at lost of words when I'm with you. You leave me speechless, Ga Eul-yang. You,_" his breath hitched. "_You little country bumpkin who wasn't my type..._"

"HEY!" Ga Eul couldn't help herself and cried.

"_You changed my whole life. You made this stoic and cool Casanova into a cowering little bunny who can't confess liking to his crush. And hard to admit, but I liked myself better that way. I don't know. Maybe because it's you who helped me be this way, or maybe it's who I really am but was hiding because I was scared. So thank you for bringing that out in me._"

Silence. Ga Eul looked around to see if there was something wrong, but there was nothing to indicate anything in that dark room. But she knew the show wasn't finished yet.

"_So, did you tell her?_" Ga Eul jumped in her seat, surprised by Woo Bin's voice after a couple of seconds of silence.

"_I was about to, when Jan Di came to existence,_" Yi Jung sounded so dejected that Ga Eul had to smile. When was this, this time? Why was Jan Di in the conversation?

"_You didn't tell her?!_" Woo Bin sounded exasperated. Ga Eul can picture them clearly, Woo Bin ready to wring Yi Jung's neck and Yi Jung looking like he didn't care if his best friend did.

"_It was hard! I didn't know what to do!_" Yi Jung complained.

_Yeah, I leave him speechless, _Ga Eul agreed and laughed to herself, still not believing she had this effect on the mighty Casanova.

"_Ok, now it's official. You don't like her-_"

"_What?!_" _What? _Yi Jung's voice and Ga Eul's thought came at the same time. "_You're making me crazy! You're the who told me to..._"

"_EP!_" Woo Bin stopped him. "_You don't like her. You love- with the capital L. O. V. E.- love her,_" he said, slowly, making the letters clear and audible. Even in the darkness, Ga Eul felt herself blush red.

After a short pause, which Ga Eul took of as a recovering state for Yi Jung, he asked, "_How can you say that?_"

"_Number 1, you reacted - immediately- when I told you that you like her. Number 2, you were ashamed to tell her_," Woo Bin was saying. "_Number 3, you did not come home just to take care of her._"

_Didn't come home?_ When was this? _At the hospital!_ Ga Eul realized. When she was hospitalized! Yi Jung didn't go home just to take care of her? She never heard of that! Why didn't she hear about it?

"_And number 4- you just turned red! I can't believe a girl like Ga Eul could make the infamous Casanova glow red. It was priceless._" Woo Bin was laughing. Ga Eul couldn't blame him. She'd laugh too if she saw that. Yi Jung turning red. "_I should have taken a picture of you!_"

"_It's ok to laugh, Ga Eul-yang, I admit that was pretty funny, myself_," Yi Jung's voice said, addressing her again. She wished he just show himself up. She wanted to hug him right now! But she wanted to wait, too. Something tells her this is just the beginning.

"_Maybe you would have realized this by now, but I still want to tell you, myself: This was at the hospital, when you fainted and slept for two days. Yes, I didn't go home to take care of you, I'm pretty sure you're wondering about that too. And no, Woo Bin didn't get a picture of me blushing red._"

"Thank you for answering all that," Ga Eul muttered, hating Yi Jung for knowing her so much.

"_And you're welcome,_" he said yet again. "_in case you said thank you._" She could see him smirking at her, and now she wanted him to show up just so she could wipe the stupid smirk off his face.

"_You see, at the hospital, I was soooo close to telling you I like you when Jan Di barged into the room and cut me off. It was very frustrating,_" he sighed. "_But now that I see it, maybe Jan Di disturbing me wasn't bad after all. That's because I found out that I didn't like you, but loved you_."

Ga Eul waited for Woo Bin's voice to interrupt again, but none came. Instead, Yi Jung kept talking. "_I'm pretty sure you knew what happened next: We went to New Caledonia, you accidentally kissed me on the plane..._"

"_He kissed your forehead while you were sleeping!_" someone cried in the background. Woo Bin.

"_She accidentally kissed you on the plane?_" Ji Hoo's voice was suddenly there. "_How come we never heard of it?_"

_"Lover boy issues," _Woo Bin answered.

"_Hi Ga Eul!_" Jun Pyo said. Ga Eul had to laugh then answered, "Hi, Jun Pyo-sunbae!"

"_Yah!_" Yi Jung yelled, not hearing her. She realized just now that this was actually a pre-recorded message. "_It's going to take forever to edit that one out!"_

_"Then don't edit it," _Ji Hoo said matter-of-factly. "_And she can't see you, Jun Pyo, stop waving your hand._"

"_This isn't a video?_" Jun Pyo asked.

Ga Eul wondered how on earth Yi Jung managed to record the first parts without the other three bugging the hell out of him. Maybe they did and he just edited those out, but left this one just because they said so.

Silence again. He did edit out some parts, Ga Eul thought.

"_Where was I? Caledonia right? I honestly don't want to relive the invading your room, subconsciously confessing to you and you putting makeup on me moments because all of them were downright embarrassing._" Yi Jung continued.

_But they were my favorite parts! _Ga Eul kept herself from saying that out loud. _And you didn't hear me say 'I love you' back to you then because you fell asleep immediately._

"_But what I liked the most was of course saying that I love you. You should remember that. At the hill when you were pretending to be me and I was pretending to be you. Because I can say it again and again and again and not grow tired of it. Because I love you, Ga Eul-yang. That won't change. It never did. It never will._

_"Even if I can't hear your answer. Even if you don't answer at all. Even if the world would be totally against it, I will shout to the universe that I love you, Ga Eul-yang. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" _he really did shout that out. "_You hear that universe? I love, Ga Eul-yang, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from loving her._"

Ga Eul's hand was on her mouth, her breath was shortening because of the tears that came all of a sudden. Where was Yi Jung? She wanted to see him now, so badly. Because she wanted him to embrace him. She wanted to be in his arms when he tells her that. She wanted him to hear her say that, too. She wanted to answer. She wanted to tell him...

"Yi Jung-ah..."

"_I love you, Ga Eul-yang. I love you so much I can't contain myself. If you're wondering about the F4, I kicked them out of my house for being stupid jerks. And also because I want only you, only you to hear this._" His words became a whisper like it was their special secret, "_I love you, Ga Eul-yang._"

Ga Eul reached for her pocket to get her handkerchief, but there was no handkerchief. She must have left it in her locker. She cursed for forgetting. Now her tears were uncontrollable, she doesn't know how to wipe them off except by the back of her hands.

"_I wonder if you've already read the Mortal Instruments, a book by Cassandra Clare. I really liked the boy's love confession for the girl there. He said 'I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then'"_ he paused for a while. He must have known how long that would take sinking in. It was beautiful.

_"Honestly, I can't think of anything that can match his confession,_" he chuckled nervously that Ga Eul had to laugh in between her tears. "_But know that I love you. I love you more than I can ever love anyone else in my life._"

Just in that moment, Ga Eul's phone began to ring. Ga Eul took it out of her pocket belatedly remembering about it, and how even its tiny light could have helped her maneuver in this room. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the name of the caller.

"Oppa," she tried to say in an annoyed way which was hard while holding back a sob. "You have a really bad timing right now..."

"Is it weird if I say that I think I like Sunbae as an endearment more than Oppa?" said a voice that's definitely not Yeon Neul's.

"Yi Jung-ah," Ga Eul said in a whisper, too surprised. So Yeon Neul was really in the plan. She had to thank her cousin later. But for now, she had other things in mind. "Where the heck are you?" she asked him, both crying and laughing at the same time.

Yi Jung chuckled, the most wonderful music in the world. "Calm down," he told her.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" she asked. "How do you expect me to calm down after that? After all of that?" she was beginning to cry again. She badly wanted to see him now. Her whole body longed to be with him, to feel him, to embrace to. She _missed_ him.

"I called to check if you received the poems I made you," he said so calmly that if he was there, Ga Eul could have hit him in the head. What was he so calm about?

But she answered, "Yes. Yes, I did."

"I'm not talking about the Disney Princesses thing," Yi Jung said dryly. "That was made by your cousin. Honestly, I think he and Woo Bin could get along very well."

Both of them laughed. "I guess so," Ga Eul agreed. She pressed her phone harder to her ear, as if that would decrease the distance between her and Yi Jung. Where was he? Where was he now?

"I have another short poem, actually, but I'm not sure if I wrote it right," Yi Jung continued, now a bit unsure.

"Yes?" Ga Eul asked eagerly. She realized she was still in the dark room, but now she was standing up, and couldn't wait to see Yi Jung. She couldn't care less about the darkness and the emptiness anymore. All existed was her and her phone that connected her to her light, Yi Jung.

"Can you hear me clearly?"

"Yes!" she cried, obviously hurrying him.

He laughed at that. "Ok then. Here it goes." Without warning, the call ended. Ga Eul gasped. Why did the call end? What just happened? She almost threw her phone in anger when she realized something. Wait, she paused before doing anything crazy like screaming on top of her lungs. Did Yi Jung just hang up?

A light at the front of the room switched on. Footsteps.

"I was a child."

Ga Eul turned around.

"She was a child."

It was him. So Yi Jung. Standing there, under that single light.

"In a kingdom far from the sea."

Ga Eul tried to walked towards him as slowly as possible.

"But we loved with a love that was more than love..."

But she couldn't take it anymore and ran towards him.

"We, my Ga Eul and me."

She ended up knocking him down in an embrace. He caught her of course but both of them toppled off balance and were on the floor by the time he ended the poem.

Both of them were laughing. Ga Eul was crying actually. She hadn't stopped crying ever since she started. She was on top of Yi Jung, her arms around his neck, her long hair bordering his face. Yi Jung reached up to tuck strands of her hair behind her ear.

"How was the poem?" he asked.

"It was lovely," she managed in between tears.

"But I'm still not sure if I wrote it correctly," he said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Ga Eul asked. "Why not?"

"4th line?"

Ga Eul, with her excellent memory, reeled back. "_But we loved with a love that was more than love..._" she recited.

He nodded. "I'm not sure..."

She kissed him. She couldn't help it. It was the first time in a long time they'd kiss. Their first kiss in the plane, that was accidental. Their real first kiss was magical. They had a lot of kisses after that, and a lot of time again since the last one. This one, this was like another first kiss for them. It was the first kiss after the heart aches and heart breaks both of them overcame together.

"It's true, you idiot," she told him carelessly. "I love you," she said and buried her face on his shoulder, the place where she felt most secure in the whole world.

They stayed like that for a long time. It was perfect. Because this time is the time.

.

.

.

_(a/n: The three artistic poems were originally made by my older brother for his girlfriend. Sweet, isn't he? Except the last one, which he was inspired from the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. Yes, he's the oh-so-great poet. I wrote the disney princess thingy. It took me three hours to write that! Yes, I got permission from my brother to use his poems. He'd kill me if I didn't. Haha._

_Would you kill me if I tell you this is the end? Because it's not! Haha. I thank those five reviewers who reviewed almost immediately after I posted the last chapter:_

_**Guest**, [Yes, I think I like sweetcliffhanger, it has a ring to it. ;)] **winnie78**, **feistyandfierce**, **bulletproof country bumpkin**, and of course dear **Momo-yang **to whom I dedicate this chapter. I actually wouldn't have still update chap 18 or 19 if it wasn't for her reviews and PMs. So thank you to all who reviewed, for always pushing and reminding. :)_

_Oh and I hope you didn't take the cliffhanger from the last chapter wrongly. I was told that it seemed like I only wanted more reviews for the story that's why I made it a cliffhanger. I hope you didn't think that way. I actually did that cliffhanger because I originally thought of Yi Jung in the AVR with a bouquet of flowers serenading Ga Eul and that's the end of that chapter. Please rate if that idea was better than these chapters posted. I personally like these chapters better. How 'bout you guys?_

_My dears, it's almost time for Complicated Reality to end. So, here's me saying thank you to all who supported Complicated Reality. Thank you so so much._

_-sweetheartbreaker)_


	24. It's Time

**It's Time**

Ga Eul knew somehow that they couldn't stay in that moment forever. It took Yi Jung quite a while to convince her to stand up, since she very much wanted not to let that moment end. But it had to end at one point. It had to end to start a new moment. A new better moment.

There was still very little light at the room, but as Ga Eul stood up, she saw more details of the AVR she never took notice of before. At the very left of the room was the sound booth, with the door the same color as the wall camouflaging the whole thing. Ga Eul guessed that was where Yi Jung was the whole time. It must have been sound proof, too.

And there was something wrong about the room. Ga Eul specifically remembered it a bit more crowded with rows and rows of chairs. She didn't bump into any more chairs when she ran to Yi Jung. She wondered why.

She took a side-way glance at the person beside her who was possessively holding her hand, not that she minded. His features were not well seen in the darkness of the room, but it held at contrast. If Yi Jung was a painting, the artist used a lot of sharp edges here and there, and mostly black and white, with a tinge of brown for his intense gaze at her.

"Ga Eul-yang?" he spoke all too suddenly that she almost jumped. His voice sounded much richer in real life that in the recordings, she thought.

"Yi Jung-ah," she replied, her voice small, in comparison with his confident one.

He took both her hands and stood in front of her. "Do you want to know what could have happened if your birthday went according to plan?"

Ga Eul opened her mouth to answer, but the lights switched off again, cutting her before she could say anything. She felt his hand leave hers and for a second she was afraid. But she gained her composure again when she remembered that this time is going to be better. This time, it's going to be perfect.

"You're going to walk into a room," Yi Jung said. His voice was still there, like he didn't move from where he was a while ago. It was definitely not a recording. "Dark, like this one."

Ga Eul heard footsteps around her. It wasn't just her and Yi Jung anymore. There were more people. It was kind of disappointing to lose their "only them" moment, but it was still Yi Jung's plan. She's going to trust it.

"Then you will hear a recording from me about how much I love you..."

He paused, waiting for her to take that in. She made a little sound, somewhere between a gasp and a choke. He was trying to re-do her birthday. It's what he was doing. Right now. Wasn't it? He led her into a dark room. She heard a recording of his voice...

Music played. Ga Eul wasn't particular as to what song it was, or where she heard it, but she was sure that Yi Jung had walked away from in front of her. Someone else was there.

Someone switched on a light that illuminated that person.

"Woo Bin-sunbae!" she cried mostly in surprise.

He smiled. "Happy birthday, Ga Eul," he said and offered a hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Ga Eul's smile wavered a it as she looked at the hand reluctantly that he added, "Don't worry. Yi Jung won't get jealous I took your first dance," with a laugh. He stopped abruptly as if a new thought was occurring to him. "Or maybe he will," he said, his eyes full of mischief. "Would you dance with me to find out?"

She couldn't help it, because of course she wanted to find out as well, and placed her hand on top of Woo Bin's. He swayed to the music, and she followed his lead. Woo Bin laughed suddenly in the middle of the song that Ga Eul had a feeling that somewhere at the back of this dark room was Yi Jeong, standing, looking murderously at Woo Bin. She had to smile.

The lights switched off without warning and Ga Eul felt Woo Bin's hand leave hers. The music was still playing that she hadn't had time to recover and when the light switched on again, it was Ji Hoo standing in front of her stretching out a hand holding a white rose. Ga Eul smiled gratefully and reached out to take the rose. Ji Hoo whispered, "Happy Birthday, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul was about to say thank you when the lights switched off again. She almost rolled her eyes because everything is getting a little too predictable. She didn't because she was proven wrong when the lights switched on.

"Geum Jan Di?" her surprise was not masked well by the tone of her voice. Jan Di laughed. The person beside Jan Di waved his hand, and Ga Eul thought this was what he looked like in the recording waving his hand. "Jun Pyo-sunbae."

"Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di said. "I'm not going to talk long since everything here is timed," she said, wiggling her eyebrows as if hinting something. "But know that whatever happens, I'm going to support you all the way through. Let's just say someone talked me out of being an overprotective best friend for a change. Also, I think you're old enough to handle yourself in the real world."

"Someone talked you out of being an overprotective best friend?" Ga Eul laughed and hugged Jan Di. "Can I have a guess?"

Jan Di laughed with her as they broke from the hug still holding each other's hands, "No," Jan Di said playfully and dropped Ga Eul's wrists to cross her arms. "I take back saying you're old enough to handle yourself in the real world."

"HEY!"

"You should know that curiosity killed the cat!" Jan Di mused.

Jun Pyo nodded in agreement. "I know this! It was when a person was luring the cat into a trap with a can of tuna..."

Jan Di covered Jun Pyo's mouth with her hand. "Anyway... Even if you're still a kid in some way or another, I think Yi Jeong-sunbae will take care of you no matter what," she said, her voice softening.

The lights went off again before Ga Eul can react and when it turned on, she thought she knew what will happen but she didn't. She absolutely didn't.

"Sheila-unni..."

Sheila smiled shyly at her which seemed alien to Ga Eul. She was so used to seeing Sheila bold and confident but right now, Sheila looked... nothing like herself. Sure she was still wearing a skirt and makeup that screamed _Don't mess with me_, but it didn't help covering the sorry look in her eyes. "Ga Eulie," she said. She never called Ga Eul like that before. It seemed like an endearment, yet in a careful kind of way. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am..."

"Unni, please, it's ok, it's over," she said. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to get plunged back to the past again. To the most painful part of her life. She didn't want anything to remind her of it. She didn't want Sheila to say sorry. She would be lying if she said she forgave Sheila immediately. It was hard, of course. But she'd let go of it. It's over. It's all in the past. Sheila didn't have to say sorry anymore. And yet...

Something in the look in Sheila's eye stopped Ga Eul. "Please, let me just say this, Ga Eul," she pleaded, her voice weak. She paused as if waiting for Ga Eul to stop her. She didn't. Sheila continued, this time in a more louder voice. "I've been obsessing over So Yi Jeong my entire life. That explains my over-possessiveness over him even if he wasn't mine in the first place. Ask Eun Jae. She has a first hand experience," she laughed bitterly, that Ga Eul wanted to place her arms around her. But she stopped. Sheila had to tell her something. She wasn't going to ruin this moment.

"I never really realized I crossed the line. All I thought was about myself. About how to get Yi Jeong, that I never really saw you. I mean," she took a deep breath. "I don't even know you, Ga Eul. I don't know who you are personally. I just know you as the girl who stole Yi Jeong from me," she laughed again, this time with a lighter tone. "It's selfish, I know. But after all that happened I realized that it's not just you I don't know, but Yi Jeong as well. I realized that Yi Jeong just seemed like a prize to me. Something I have to win so I could place him on the shelf with my other trophies. I realized, I was just blinded with my vanity, that I wasn't really in love with Yi Jeong and that it was I that had a problem... and when I saw that, I saw all of you."

Some lights in the room switched on. It was not totally dark anymore, yet it was not bright either. Ga Eul could just see outlines of people around her, silhouettes of them out of the corner of her eyes. She was tempted to look for Yi Jeong all over the place but she stopped herself. She trained her eyes on Sheila. She was going to hear her and understand her. And when this was over, she's going to have Yi Jeong.

"I saw Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo being the stupidest couple ever, but you just have to love them," she said and all of them laughed. "I saw the white prince Yoon Ji Hoo, and the Mafia Prince slash Don Juan slash Song Woo Bin," there was something about her smile when she said Woo Bin's name. "And I saw you, Chu Ga Eul. I realized just now that you weren't Yi Jeong's type." Ga Eul would have slapped high fives with Sheila if the situation was lighter. She just laughed with her instead. "That you were the Miss Goody-Two-Shoes who loved what she does, and cared for everyone. Yi Jeong didn't like those kinds of girls. _The Yi Jeong I knew_ didn't like those kinds of girls. But I could also see now that Yi Jeong wasn't the Yi Jeong I grew up with. He became more sensitive of the people around him. More aware. More careful... I could almost say he's not the person I grew up with, and I think that's a good thing."

Someone was standing beside Ga Eul now. She was so concentrated on Sheila she didn't even realize everyone walked slowly towards them, towards the middle of the room. The person beside Ga Eul, she could guess who it was even with all her senses down, took her right hand and intertwined it with his.

"And that's the thing I wanted to apologize for. For not seeing this beautiful couple that should never be taken apart," she said, her voice cracking, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Ever," she managed to choke out.

Ga Eul looked sideways to find Yi Jeong looking at her. Not with passion but with expectation. He wanted her to say something. _No_. He wanted her to _do_ something. Something only she would be able to do. She nodded in understanding and Yi Jeong released her hand. Ga Eul walked over to Sheila and wrapped her arms around her. Sheila began to cry harder but embraced Ga Eul as well.

"Hey, unni, it's ok. It's all over. I forgive you," she whispered so only Sheila would hear. "Would it be funny if I said thank you that you did all of those?"

Sheila whimpered like she was just hit. Ga Eul tightened her embrace on her. "Because our love was shaken and was proven true. You helped us grow. You helped us realize that love wasn't everything. There's also patience, understanding, forgiveness, trust... We were just kids before experimenting in what the adults were saying about love... but now I think we've matured. Matured enough to really confidently say that we are in love. And that this love is the eternal kind. So thank you, unni. For helping us grow, and right now, for bringing us back together."

Sheila was still sobbing but she felt more comfortable. More at ease. Ga Eul broke the hug with Sheila, took some steps back to where Yi Jeong was still standing. Sheila wiped her face with her hands and smiled more confidently at Ga Eul. She also took some steps back and Ga Eul realized that they were inside their literal circle of friends.

"Happy birthday Ga Eulie," Jan Di said, from Ga Eul's right side.

"Happy birthday," everyone else chorused.

"Happy Birthday, Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jeong whispered.

Ga Eul looked into his eyes that told her more than anything else that he loved her. She remembered first meeting him and seeing nothing, no emotions from these eyes at all. And now, seeing these eyes burn with love for her proves to her more than anything that Yi Jeong loves her from the bottom of his heart. But of course, she still wanted to hear it.

"Say it," she told him.

He drew her closer to himself as if it was just the two of them there. "I love you, Ga Eul-yang," he whispered.

She smiled. "I can't hear it."

He chuckled at her childishness. "I love you," he said, louder this time.

"I can't hear it!" she said stubbornly, a playful smile on her lips.

"I LOVE YOU GA EUL-YANG!" he yelled, his arms spread wide like he was announcing it to the world.

That did it. She took him by the collar and kissed him. Right in front of everybody in that room. She kissed him without regrets, without thinking about anything else besides that fact that she loved this person. This person who put the trouble of surprising her, of taking care of her, of recording all those stupid messages, and talking to her best friend out of being overprotective. This person she was kissing was the person she will be with forever. She was sure of it.

All the lights inside the room switched on and balloons and confetti dropped down on them with everyone singing happy birthday. Music blasted louder, (it didn't stopped playing from a while ago) and Ga Eul realized that food was already served. Then Jan Di and Yeon Neul, who was there the whole time, brought out a cake from the sound booth (Ga Eul had time to wonder how big that room was). They got in the center and Yeon Neul raised the only knife in the room.

"Before this day ends," he said. "I just want you to know, Eulie, that... I was the one who talked to Jan Di out of being an overprotective best friend!" he announced the way a broadcasting team would have announced that Korea won several golds in the Olympics.

"No you weren't," Ga Eul said.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she smiled and took the knife from him. "I'm also sure that that's not the only thing you want to say."

Yeon Neul chuckled. "Yeah, well," he started. "Just stay happy, ok?"

Ga Eul nodded. "I will," she said. "Thanks, oppa." She sliced the cake and distributed them to everyone in the room.

While everyone was partying, and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were dancing together in their own personal space, Ga Eul's arms around Yi Jeong's neck and his hands on her waist, Yi Jeong started, almost shyly, "Ga Eul-yang, this was not part of the program but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She frowned in disappointment. "That's it?"

He laughed. "When did I become so predictable?" he complained.

"Only to me," she smiled. "So, what's the real question?"

He thought for a while. "On second thought, it's not a question after all."

"You're stalling," she said impatiently.

He bent down to kiss her. "Say it, first. Just whisper it, over and over."

She did. And she didn't want to stop. "I love you, Yi Jeong. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Can I say what I have to say now?"

She nodded.

"Marry me, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul laughed. "That's taking things too fast."

"Let's re-word it then. Be mine forever."

"I'll still marry you, though."

"Oh, you can't be so sure. Reality is so complicated."

Ga Eul laughed. "Tell me about it."

**-Fin-**

_(a/n: This is sweetheartbreaker saying thank you to all those who supported Complicated Reality. :D you mean so much to me! AND AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! hihi. hugs and kisses, guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Who knows? There might be a sequel. ;) ... or not. Haha. Thanks again. Belated Happy Valentine's Day!)_


End file.
